Prisioneros
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Después de años en las cuevas, la vida bajo tierra comienza a resultar enloquecedora para Jamie. No todo lo seguro será deseado por siempre ¿Pero qué riesgos estará dispuesto a correr por encontrar experiencias nuevas? (Continuación del libro)
1. Encierro

La historia "La Huésped", y casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La trama y personajes originales son míos :)

**PRISIONEROS**

No siempre hacen falta barrotes para encontrarse en una prisión. A veces saber que jamás serás libre de hacer lo que quieres es el más cruel y puro de los confinamientos.

**1. Encierro**

Otra noche en la que no era capaz de dormir. Esto de mirar al techo en la oscuridad se estaba volviendo demasiado frecuente. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, aunque sabía que era en vano. Noté que tenía memorizado el patrón de agujeros en el techo de la cueva. Ni siquiera hacía falta que los estuviera mirando para saber dónde estaba cada uno de ellos. Me froté los ojos y me di la vuelta para mirar a la pared.

Dormía solo, me había mudado hacía poco, ya que me moría por conseguir algo de privacidad, así que ahora me encontraba en una pequeña habitación que había estado agrandando lentamente por meses. Era bastante alta, pues el techo llegaba hasta mucho más arriba de mi cabeza, pero solo tenía espacio suficiente para un colchón, y un pasillo de medio metro a uno de sus lados. Así que por las noches, mirar a las paredes se sentía casi como encontrarme encerrado en una caja… o en un ataúd.

Sacudí la cabeza para empujar esos pensamientos y apreté los puños en la almohada. Últimamente me sentía de esa manera muy seguido. Encerrado. Estaba volviéndome loco el estar todo el tiempo en las cuevas. Claro que estaba feliz de estar ahí. Todos estábamos a salvo, y las cosas eran mucho más fáciles para nosotros que una vida como fugitivos, pero había algo que simplemente me aterraba. Y era la idea de que viviría toda mi vida aquí. En esta cueva. Sin futuro. Sin ser capaz de formar una familia, o de conseguir todas las experiencias de una vida normal. Maldición, tenía 21 años y jamás había llegado a más de primera base con una chica. Y eso tan solo había sido por un estúpido juego.

Una vez más deseé que lo mío con Darla hubiera funcionado. Después de todo, tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que Jared e Ian la habían traído justamente para que fuéramos pareja. Pero en realidad no se puede solo juntar a dos personas al azar y esperar que se entiendan. Ella era genial y todo, pero había algo entre nosotros que simplemente no encajaba. Quizás no era su tipo. O quizás ella no era el mío. Probablemente ambas. Pero estando con ella me sentía de la misma forma en que me sentía cuando estaba con Libertad. Como si se tratara de una prima, alguien a quien debía proteger.

Me di vuelta en la cama por milésima vez y deseé poder dormirme de una maldita vez. Solía ser tan fácil cuando era niño: Solía ser capaz de dormir en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento en el que fuera posible hacerlo. Ahora, quieto en la oscuridad, me sentía tan… solo. Y despierto. Horrorosamente despierto.

Cuando finalmente la luz del sol golpeó mi rostro, me froté los ojos y llené mis pulmones en un largo suspiro. Una noche más en la que casi no había dormido. Ya no podía soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera. Hoy era el día.

- Deberíamos hacer una expedición –anuncié mientras me sentaba a la mesa del desayuno junto a Wanda. A mi izquierda estaba Kyle, con Sol pegada a su costado. Melanie se encontraba al otro lado del mostrador, junto a Jared. Ian permanecía sentado sobre la loza, al otro lado de Wanda. Mel me miró alzando las cejas y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Para qué quieres una expedición? –preguntó. Había burla en su voz. Apreté los puños debajo de la mesa. Jamás lo comprendería.

- Estamos cortos de víveres –argumenté cruzándome de brazos, intentando relajarme un poco. Debía tener cuidado al plantear esto. No había salido desde aquella vez en la que habíamos escogido un cuerpo para Wanda, así que de seguro no sería fácil hacer que Mel dejara de preocuparse.

- No es así, hay suficiente comida –era la voz de Sol. Cerré los ojos con frustración y me pregunté por qué había elegido ese preciso momento para intervenir en la conversación. La miré por un segundo pero no desmentí lo que decía, después de todo, era cierto.

Suspiré y me recliné sobre la mesa para atraer la atención del pequeño grupo que me rodeaba. Cuadré los hombros para que me tomaran un poco más en serio.

- Escuchen. Sé que esto parece la vida perfecta para todos ustedes –levanté las manos cuando noté que Mel estaba a punto de interrumpirme y continué hablando-. Lo es para mí también. O lo era. Pero deben entender que hay más cosas que ver en el mundo que las cuevas.

Wanda me miró con curiosidad, frunciendo el ceño. Me froté la cabeza intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

- Solo quiero salir. No veo cual es el gran problema –maldición, esas definitivamente no eran las palabras adecuadas.

- Sabes cuál es el gran problema, chico –dijo Jared.

- Tú sales todo el tiempo –solté. Genial, ahora me estaba comportando como un niño. Eso seguro me ayudaría mucho.

- Sabes que no es lo mismo –murmuró Mel a su lado. Detestaba cuando parecían la misma persona en una discusión. Era como pelear con un ser de dos cabezas.

- Yo puedo traerte lo que necesites –ofreció Wanda con amabilidad y yo solté un quejido de frustración. ¿Estaba condenado a pasar el resto de mi vida en estas cuevas? Estaba a punto de decirle que no necesitaba nada que ella pudiera traerme cuando una risa me interrumpió. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Kyle.

- Ay, vamos. Denle un respiro al chico. Solo quiere salir un poco –soltó, aún con una sonrisa en su boca. Me relajé y le devolví una pequeña mueca de agradecimiento cuando me guiñó un ojo.

- Es peligroso. Fin de la discusión –esa fue Mel, por supuesto.

- No, no lo es –dije con un tono un poco más alto-. A mi edad tú estabas huyendo de todo el mundo, cuidándome y acarreando con la responsabilidad de mantenernos a ambos vivos.

Ese sí era un buen argumento. Después de todo, era cierto. En las condiciones en las que habíamos crecido, la edad no significaba demasiado. Claro que para ella, siempre sería un simple niño. Me mordí la lengua cuando surgieron en mi interior las ansias por hacerle notar que ya era mucho más grande que ella. La había sobrepasado en altura hacía más de dos años, y mi contextura y estado físico eran envidiables, gracias al trabajo en las cuevas. Pero ciertamente, aclarar eso no iba a ayudarme.

- Eso era diferente, no tenía otra opción –replicó frunciendo el ceño.

- Tampoco tengo otra opción, Mel. Me estoy volviendo loco aquí –dije esto como un acto reflejo, antes de pensar si sería bueno ser tan sincero. Así que intenté calmar mis nervios y continuar un poco más calmado-. Ni siquiera sería peligroso. Nadie me verá. Ni siquiera sabrán que estoy ahí. Vamos… por favor –susurré las últimas palabras. Un silencio abismal siguió a mis palabras. Creí que me volvería loco esperando sus reacciones. Hacía unos años Jeb les había delegado esa tarea: de ellos dependía quién se enlistaba en las expediciones.

- Quizás podríamos tomar una expedición corta –soltó Ian de repente después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Jared lo miró por un momento. Creí que iba a soltar un grito de emoción, pero me contuve, apretando los puños y los dientes.

- Nos está haciendo falta ropa de cama –agregó él mirándome con una expresión cómplice. No estaba seguro, pero pesé que había algo de compasión ahí también.

Mel y Wanda intercambiaron una larga mirada, como si hubieran conservado la habilidad de comunicarse telepáticamente, y luego Mel puso los ojos en blanco, y finalmente accedió. Sabía que ya no debería necesitar su permiso, siendo mayor, pero no haría algo que la mantuviera preocupada, quería que estuviera de acuerdo. Y ahora que sabía que así era… tenía un viaje para el que prepararme.

Metí en mi mochila mis pocas pertenencias, que permanecían apiladas en un rincón de mi recientemente adquirida habitación, y pasé el resto del día ayudando a Ian y Jared con los preparativos. Recolectamos comida y unas cuantas baratijas más, y luego aguardamos a que oscureciera en la cocina. Acordamos que sería más fácil manejarnos si éramos menos personas, pero no podíamos llegar a un acuerdo sobre qué personas irían.

- Si Jared y Jamie van, yo también –había dicho Mel.

- Pero un viaje sin Wanda sería un viaje perdido –argumentó el tío Jeb. No lo había visto demasiado en los últimos días. Nuestras tareas casi no habían coincidido, pero parecía estar a bordo con la idea de que fuera a la expedición.

- Si Wanda va, yo iré –replicó Ian. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Así que iremos Jared, Mel, Wanda, tú y yo? –pregunté mirando a Ian. Mel y él fruncieron el ceño.

- Somos demasiados –anunció Jared en tono profesional. Ya tenía esa mirada que ponía cuando planificaba algo de forma lógica. Miró a Ian con intención y éste se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho con terquedad-. No podemos ir todos. Será una expedición de unos cuantos días. Una semana, como mucho –continuó Jared.

- Si yo no voy, entonces tampoco Melanie –dijo con un tono demasiado frío y solo un poco infantil. Mel lo atravesó con la mirada y yo suspiré frustrado y me incliné sobre la mesa para hablar.

- No necesitamos ir todos. Jared, Wanda y yo nos las arreglaremos a la perfección –dije.

- Me estás dejando afuera –gruñó Mel. Esta vez, la mirada iracunda fue dirigida a mí.

- No te estoy dejando fuera, es solo que… Jared no se concentrará en protegerme a mí si también tiene que velar por tu seguridad –era la primera vez que decía lo correcto para convencerla en años.

- Puedo cuidarme sola, nadie necesita velar por mi seguridad.

- Lo hará de todos modos y lo sabes –contraataqué. Ella y Jar intercambiaron una mirada y él hizo una pequeña mueca a la vez que se encogía de hombros. Era evidente que yo tenía razón-. E Ian. Sabes que a Wanda no le pasará nada. No hay riesgo para ella.

- Sé que puede cuidarse, es solo que no quiero dejarla –dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. Habían pasado tantos años juntos y ella aún se sonrojaba y sonreía cuando él hacía demostraciones como esa.

- Solo será una semana –murmuró ella-. Y si es lo que Jamie realmente quiere…

- Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que explicarlo –musitó Ian entre dientes poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Solo asegúrate de volver. Sana y salva… y rápido –agregó con media sonrisa en los labios.

- Así que solo irán Wanda, Jared y Jamie –resumió el tío Jeb sacando a Ian de su burbuja. Tanto él como Mel se cruzaron de brazos y fruncieron el ceño. No pude ocultar el alivio que sentía de que Mel no asistiera. Era terrible sentirme así, pero sabía que solo me trataría como a un niño pequeño todo el viaje, y francamente, estaba bastante harto de que me vieran de esa manera.

Bueno, es mi primer fic de La Huesped, así que tengan piedad! Dejen coments, porfis! (Tanto si les gusta como si no)


	2. Expedición

**2. Expedición**

Me senté en el asiento trasero mientras Jar conducía y Wanda permanecía en el asiento del acompañante. Me había ofrecido para hacerme cargo de la conducción, ya que Mel me había enseñado cómo hacerlo solo por si acaso, pero ellos habían insistido en que sería mejor que me encargara de la vigilancia. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de una frase para mantenerme ocupado, pero no me importó demasiado, ya que me dedicaba a observar los paisajes. No podía creer que hacía tanto que no salía. Estaba hecho para esto. Ver el mundo. Observar a los extraños que nos pasaban de vez en cuando en la carretera.

Las almas ya no me provocaban el miedo que una vez me habían provocado. De hecho, a menudo tenía ideas sobre hablar con alguien, escuchar una voz que jamás hubiera escuchado, historias que fueran desconocidas para mis oídos. Por supuesto que eso no era viable. El espacio en las cuevas se había limitado bastante con los rescates que habíamos realizado a través de los años. Ya llevábamos diez humanos reincorporados con éxito. Muchos de los cuales habían escogido vivir en los demás refugios de la resistencia.

- ¿Todo bien ahí atrás? –me preguntó Wanda, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza.

- Nos detendremos en la próxima estación de gasolina –anunció Jared-. ¿Quieres salir a estirar las piernas? –me preguntó luego.

- Seguro –respondí sin ocultar el entusiasmo de mi voz. Jared se estacionó a unos cincuenta metros de la gasolinera y los tres nos bajamos del automóvil. Él se quedó junto a la puerta del conductor y tomó una bolsa de papas fritas para simular tener una razón para estar detenido. Wanda se dirigió, solícita y dispuesta a la tienda; se alejó con una sonrisa y un movimiento despreocupado de su mano. Por mi parte, caminé por un momento sin alejarme lo suficiente como para perder de vista el auto. No quería provocarle un infarto a Jared ni nada por el estilo.

Llevaba colgada al cuello una cámara fotográfica que ya no funcionaba, solo para tener una excusa para estar vagando por el desierto: no quería que algún alma se detuviera a preguntarme si necesitaba ayuda. Los chicos habían desarrollado varios trucos de ese estilo, formas de que las almas no se acercaran para charlar o preguntar cosas cuyas respuestas no queríamos proporcionar.

Estaba atardeciendo, y el cielo se veía espectacular desde donde estábamos. Me senté en una roca y miré al sol por unos cuantos minutos. Al menos era un paisaje nuevo que mirar. Solía salir por las noches sin que nadie lo supiera, sentarme en los montículos de arena de fuera de las cuevas y observar el cielo, pero aunque apreciara los pocos momentos que podía pasar al aire libre, esa costumbre también se había vuelto monótona eventualmente.

Un ave grande pasó volando, justo por encima de mi cabeza, y pensé en lo libre que debería sentirse volando de esa forma. Me pregunté por qué las almas no habían escogido otro tipo de criaturas para ocupar. Si se hubiera tratado de mí, hubiera elegido algo más interesante, algo con más habilidades, como las aves o los caballos. Correr por la interminable extensión de terreno que tenía ante mí, parecía como algo de ensueño.

Quizás hubiera algunas almas que elegirían una vida así. No podía ser el único que pensara en ello. En lo maravilloso que sería volar o poder nadar o correr por millas y millas. Aunque quizás eso no fuera tan impresionante para ellos. Habiendo sido un dragón, una araña o un murciélago, no tendría demasiado atractivo ser un simple pájaro o solo un pez.

Recordé las interminables noches que solía pasar con Wanda relatándome sobre los diferentes planetas, así como con Burns y con Darla. Las historias de Burns sobre el mundo del fuego eran algo que las demás almas casi no soportaban. Tan complicadas y emotivas. Una naturaleza casi tan voraz y destructiva como la nuestra.

Cuando pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Wanda regresaba cargando varias bolsas, me puse de pie para acercarme y ayudarla. Volvimos al auto y ella nos ofreció a Jar y a mí unos cuantos regalos de comida elaborada y golosinas.

El día siguiente pasó sin demasiadas complicaciones. Wanda nos consiguió a Jar y a mí pares de gafas para el Sol. Así podíamos conducir con el amanecer al frente sin ningún tipo de complicación. Jared se veía como una estrella de cine con los suyos. No recordaba demasiadas películas, pero sí las suficientes como para saber eso.

Comimos en el auto, a un lado de la carretera y tomamos turnos para conducir. Cuando me tocó hacerlo, notaba que Jared me miraba desde el asiento del acompañante con desconfianza. Un pequeño animal se cruzó por la carretera y frené lentamente para dejarlo pasar, justo como lo hubiera hecho un alma: sin giros apresurados o frenadas bruscas. Después de eso él comenzó a hablar con Wanda, y de a poco sentí distenderse la tensión en el carro. Parecía que ya no le daba pánico que cometiera algún error. Gracias al cielo, Melanie me había enseñado bien.

Wanda tomó el volante cuando debimos parar a cargar combustible, mientras Jared y yo pretendíamos estar profundamente dormidos en nuestros lugares. Las almas habían desarrollado una alternativa sintética a la gasolina. Duraba mucho más y no producía contaminación. La capa de ozono ya no estaba en peligro, y el calentamiento global era solo otra historia de cuando el mundo pertenecía a los humanos. Por un momento deseé que las almas tan solo hubieran traído esos avances tecnológicos a nuestro planeta, sin la inevitable consecuencia. Suspiré para alejar esos pensamientos y continué mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

Al tercer día de viaje decidimos parar en un hotel de la carretera. Estaba justo a las afueras de una ciudad, a cuyo nombre no le presté ni la menor atención. De todos modos, no estaba encargado del mapa, así que no tenía de qué preocuparme. Al bajarnos del auto para ir hasta la habitación, la tenue cicatriz de mi cuello hacía que me sintiera tranquilo. Todo lo que debía hacer era asegurarme de no mirar directamente a ninguna fuente de luz. Era pan comido.

Los relatos de los viajes para buscar provisiones habían ido cambiando mucho con los años. A los chicos cada vez les resultaba más sencillo fingir ser almas y mantenerse calmados alrededor de ellas. Yo ya no sabía por qué les teníamos tanto miedo antes, ahora si te hablaban o llamabas la atención, simplemente debías ser amable y mantener la vista gacha para evitar el sol y las demás fuentes de luz.

Ya en la habitación, me senté en una silla muy cómoda mientras Wanda se duchaba y Jared revolvía la bolsa con provisiones que habíamos recolectado. Suspiré y miré a través de la ventana, a la interminable noche. El cielo ya estaba casi completamente oscuro.

- ¿Crees que sería seguro ir a dar una vuelta? –pregunté en voz alta a Jared. Escuché cuando se quedó quieto para mirarme, pero no volví la vista hacia él. No ayudaría que viera la ansiedad en mis ojos, esto debía ser algo sin importancia. Como si se tratara de algo totalmente normal. Tardó un largo momento en hablar.

- ¿Sabes cuáles son las reglas? –preguntó por fin. Asentí con la cabeza.

- Evitar a los demás a toda costa, salvo que hacerlo parezca sospechoso, ser amable si es necesario hacer contacto y evitar las fuentes de luz en los ojos.

Me miró unos segundos más, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su tarea.

- Puedes salir un rato si eso es lo que quieres. Pero no se lo digas a Mel, me mataría –agregó lo último a modo de broma, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Me puse de pie y salí por la puerta, para luego rodear el hotel y dirigirme al estacionamiento de detrás del edificio. Busqué la ventana de nuestra habitación contando las aberturas y moví la mano para saludar al invisible Jared que sabía me miraba del otro lado de la cortina. Un pequeño movimiento en la tela me confirmó lo que ya sabía. Puse los ojos en blanco y busqué un buen lugar para sentarme.

Había un pequeño parque de juegos infantiles cerca de donde me encontraba, así que fui a sentarme en la cima de uno de esos juegos que se ven como construcciones a base de caños de diferentes colores. Estaba considerablemente alto, quizás a unos tres metros de altura. Miré alrededor, observando los edificios que se alzaban en el borde de la ciudad. Podía ver una pequeña tienda, un restaurant, un centro de sanación y un edificio que parecía abandonado.

Miré con más atención este último, no se parecía a las construcciones que usaban las almas. Estaba viejo y desgastado. Tablas cubrían las ventanas y las puertas. Me pregunté de qué rayos podría tratarse, pero no fue necesario pensarlo demasiado. Antes de que pudiera siquiera saber lo que hacía, mis pies habían tocado tierra de un salto y estaba caminando hacia la estructura. No parecía normal que solo estuviera ahí sin que nadie pareciera cuidarlo.

Estando más cerca, pude notar que se trataba de una biblioteca. Una antigua biblioteca humana. Sonreí como un niño que acababa de encontrar la mayor tienda de dulces del mundo. La cantidad de historias que debía esconder era casi demasiado para poder asimilarlo. Ese lugar tenía todo lo que había deseado aquellas noches de insomnio… bueno, quizás no todo, pero sí una muy buena forma de entretenerme.

Mi cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas a la razón por la que todavía no lo habrían demolido, o por lo menos renovado, pero no pude encontrar una razón coherente. Lo lógico hubiera sido de desecharan todo de inmediato, pero no podía pensar de forma clara. Todo lo que quería era buscar una ventana por la que me fuera posible entrar sin llamar la atención. Había una pequeña, seguramente del baño del lugar, por la que entraría perfectamente. Nadie se había molestado en tapiar esa inofensiva ventana. Probablemente solo habían cubierto las demás para protegerlas del viento o de la lluvia.

Me sostuve del marco superior para pasar primero mis pies por el agujero. Siempre era más práctico caer de pie en un lugar desconocido. Con un simple movimiento, estuve dentro. Me limpié las manos del polvo del lugar y saqué mi linterna de mi bolsillo. Me moría por explorar un poco.

Había estado en lo correcto antes, me encontraba en el baño. Empujé la puerta para salir y alumbré de una pasada el lugar en general. Era enorme. Parecía estar compuesto por varias salas, cada una comunicada por un arco con la principal. Estanterías repletas de libros ocupaban todo el espacio del salón, así como las paredes. Se formaban pasillos a causa de la disposición de los anaqueles.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, alumbrando los carteles que identificaban los géneros: "Historia", "No ficción", "Terror", "Autoayuda", "Románticos"… todos se veían como si nadie los hubiera tocado en años, que era probablemente el caso. La sección de "Cocina" estaba prácticamente vacía. A medida que inspeccionaba, tomé unos cuantos pequeños que me llamaron la atención y los guardé en los bolsillos internos de mi chaqueta. Nadie los echaría de menos aquí.

Deseé poder llevarme cajas y cajas, todas etiquetadas y clasificadas para poder ir devorándolas en los momentos de soledad en las cuevas. Pero debía limitarme a los más pequeños, aquellos que podía guardar con facilidad.

Me quedé en el estante de las novelas de misterio, repasando los títulos con la mirada. Podía ver el pasillo siguiente por los espacios entre los libros. Se veía oscuro sin la presencia de mi linterna, casi completamente negro. Me pregunté si las luces funcionarían. Todo parecía estar abandonado, pero quizás nunca habían cortado la energía.

Alcé la mano para alumbrar a través del pequeño espacio entre los libros, pero no fui capaz de ver demasiado. Salté hacia atrás y mi espalda chocó con el estante a mis espaldas cuando mi luz se reflejó en los brillantes ojos de un alma, lanzando un destello de color hacia mí rostro… Me habían descubierto.


	3. Presa fácil

**3. Presa fácil**

Cuando la luz me cegó, intenté alejarme caminando hacia atrás, pero algo se atravesó en mi camino y caí de espaldas en el suelo. Solo eso me faltaba.

- ¡Dios! –exclamé cuando mi cerebro fue capaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando. El alma salió de detrás de la estantería mientras yo intentaba recordar dónde estaba mi píldora de escape. Había soltado la linterna en el trayecto hasta el piso, así que ahora buscaba a tientas con ambas manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

- No fue mi intención asustarte –dijo el alma mientras se acercaba para ayudarme a levantarme. Era tan amable como siempre habían sido las almas conmigo. Solté el aire que guardaba en los pulmones cuando noté que no se había percatado de que era un humano. Mi corazón se calmó un poco y dejó de golpear frenético contra mis costillas. La dejé ayudarme a ponerme en pie y la miré por un segundo. ¿Qué rayos hacía una pequeña alma en una biblioteca humana, y por la noche?

- No te preocupes –le respondí intentando sonar tranquilo. Esas eran las reglas: fingir estar tranquilo, no llamar la atención… era más fácil en teoría.

Se trataba de una muchacha. No podría haber precisado su edad en la oscuridad, pero parecía una adolescente. Era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella y ciertamente yo parecía más fuerte, pero no quería recurrir a la violencia. Esa era siempre la última opción. Lo primero que debía hacer era calmarme y fingir ser igual que ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó. La miré por un momento más. No podía distinguir demasiado con el leve resplandor de mi linterna en el piso, pero sus ojos brillaban a pesar de que la luz era tenue.

- Solo sentí curiosidad –respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo cuando noté que eso no había sido una mentira-. ¿Y tú?

- Soy la encargada de catalogar las historias.

- ¿Para qué las catalogas? –solté de inmediato, sin pensar en que quizás un alma debería saber eso. Me miró con curiosidad y mi garganta se secó, dificultándome tragar saliva.

- Verifico si sus temas son aptos para el público. Ya sabes, si contienen violencia o cosas así –su tono indicaba que era algo demasiado obvio, como si todo el mundo supiera de qué se trataba. Sonreí apenado, como si se hubiera tratado de una pregunta muy estúpida y luego extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya. Debía actuar con naturalidad, y las almas no dejaban pasar mucho tiempo sin presentarse.

- Soy "Fuego Envuelto En Humo" me presenté, usando el nombre que habíamos proporcionado en el hotel. Me parecía muy ridículo, pero El Mundo de Fuego era un planeta que la mayoría de las almas solían evitar. Como era de esperarse, una exclamación de asombro siguió a mis palabras, y acto seguido, ella me estrechó la mano con fuerza.

- "Destello de luz en el hielo" anunció. Su piel se sentía suave contra la mía. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, había un tono dulce en su voz que hizo que me sintiera a gusto con ella.

- ¿Te dicen "Luz"? –dije con esa pequeña sonrisa aun asomándose por mi rostro.

- Me dicen "Destello De Luz En El Hielo" –corrigió con la voz más severa y frunciendo un poco el ceño. Me reí por lo bajo, tenía bastante carácter para ser un alma. Probablemente me creía demente.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Luz? –insistí con una sonrisa más amplia. No estaba seguro de qué rayos me pasaba, pero me estaba siendo demasiado fácil fingir comodidad. O quizás simplemente estaba cómodo, sabiendo que ella jamás intentaría lastimarme. Se encogió de hombros, aun mirándome como si estuviera loco. Decidí cambiar el tema-. Así que eras un oso –dije con un tono parecido a una pregunta. El nombre obviamente pertenecía al Planeta de las Nieblas. Hizo una pequeña mueca y comprendí que ese tampoco era el tema adecuado.

- Por un tiempo –susurró y quitó su mano de la mía. No me había percatado de que continuaba sosteniéndosela. Parecía incómoda, así que metí ambas manos en los bolsillos de mi jean. Toqué la píldora con uno de mis dedos. Gracias a Dios no la había encontrado antes. Esto podría haber sido bastante desastroso de lo contrario. Me devané los sesos buscando algo más que decir. Sabía que debía irme, pero no podía simplemente darme media vuelta y huir, sospecharía que algo raro pasaba.

- ¿Y qué hacías trabajando a estas horas? –murmuré por lo bajo, cuando me vino a la mente que era demasiado tarde para que cualquier alma estuviera cumpliendo con sus labores, salvo que fuera totalmente necesario. Mis ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad, así que pude observar cómo se ruborizaba. Miró hacia los lados antes de responder, como si no quisiera que alguien más la escuchara.

- ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie? –me quedé quieto por unos segundos, no era común encontrar un alma con secretos. Bueno, salvo que esa alma fuera Wanda y ese secreto fuera Mel. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y ella se puso en puntitas de pies para susurrar lo que quería decir-. Estaba leyendo –confesó-. Leo los libros de los humanos cuando estoy sola aquí. Por eso aún no he mandado a reciclar la mayoría.

La miré por un segundo, con los ojos como platos. A la mayoría de las almas les aterrarían las historias humanas. Relatos de dolor, de sangre y de lágrimas. Por supuesto que no todas las historias eran así, pero sí la gran mayoría. Podía nombrar docenas de libros que me habían asustado o que me habían mantenido despierto durante la noche. Incluso algunos que habían hecho que llorara como un niño… claro que jamás lo admitiría.

- ¿Y por qué las lees? –logré soltar después de un momento. Ella estaba demasiado cerca de mí, y su perfume comenzaba a llegarme a través del seco y polvoriento aire del ambiente. Volvió a mirar a los lados antes de contestar.

- Jamás había escuchado de historias como esas. Sé que no debería, pero me parecen muy interesantes. Saber qué imaginaban ellos antes de que llegáramos. Saber cómo nos imaginaban a nosotros. A los seres de otros planetas, me refiero.

Asentí, casi maravillado por lo que decía.

Se alejó un poco y extendió los brazos para abarcar la extensión del lugar. Levantó la voz cuando volvió a hablar, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Solo piénsalo: un extracto puro y sin alterar de las ideas y errores de una civilización arcaica y extinta –ok, eso dolió… _bastante._

- No todos fueron errores –repliqué. Soltó una carcajada muda, levantó las cejas y puso sus manos en su cadera.

- ¿Eso crees? – Me encogí de hombros, pero no fui capaz de ocultar la mueca en mi rostro-. Quiero decir: Sí, los cuentos son interesantes, y ya lo dije: jamás había escuchado historias como esas, pero eso no justifica las demás cosas que hacían.

- No creo que todos fueran malos –solté sin pensar. Debí haberme mordido la lengua, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba defendiendo a aquellas personas que alguna vez me habían cuidado y velado por mí. A aquellos que me habían defendido y amado. Me miró por un largo momento; parecía estar descifrando lo que pensaba.

- No he sabido de ningún humano bueno –respondió por fin. Dejó la frase en el aire por unos segundos y luego simplemente continuó hablando:- De todos modos, las historias sí son geniales. He leído montones. Pero nunca sé cuáles son ciertas y cuales son imaginarias.

No estaba seguro de qué responder. No podía simplemente mostrarme como un experto en historias humanas o algo así. Tampoco estaba seguro de serlo, solo tenía una aproximación bastante exacta de aquellas cosas que podrían ser posibles y aquellas que no. Ella volteó y pasó un dedo por la cubierta de un libro en el anaquel… parecía viejo y desgastado. Una huella se dibujó en polvo que lo cubría. Sentí nostalgia por ese pobre libro. Probablemente jamás lo leería otra persona. Me pregunté si ella lo haría. Si ella lo leería. No parecía una posibilidad, ya que el misterio no solía ser un tema apreciado por su especie… pero sin embargo, ella tendría tanto tiempo como quisiera aquí. Vidas completas, tantas como quisiera. Podría leer todos los libros en ese lugar… varias veces. ¿Querría leerlos a todos después de que hubiera pasado aquí el suficiente tiempo?

- ¿No te asustan? –pregunté.

- ¿Quiénes? ¿Las historias o los humanos? –replicó con media sonrisa mientras daba un paso al costado. Sus movimientos eran relajados ahora, naturales. No fui consiente de lo que hacía hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y mi respuesta a su pregunta quedó atrapada en mi garganta. Se había agachado para recoger mi linterna y ahora estaba en su mano. Me estaba cegando con la luz, y no podía hacer nada más que pestañear contra ella. La linterna dio un golpe seco contra el piso y pude mirarla de nuevo. Permanecía quieta, muy quieta, con los ojos dilatados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Me acerqué un paso a ella, acortando la distancia entre nosotros con las manos levantadas a modo de rendición.

- Espera, no tienes que –mi frase fue cortada por un estruendoso grito, que casi me dejó sordo. Me cubrí los oídos con las manos por acto reflejo y maldije por lo bajo.

El grito continuó hasta que ella pareció recuperarse de la primera impresión y comenzó a correr. Eso no era nada bueno. Déjenmelo a mí para revelar nuestra existencia en la primera excursión de la que participaba en casi siete años. Corrí tras ella y la observé dirigirse a una de las puertas. La abrió, medio mirando hacia atrás con miedo en sus ojos, pero una figura se atravesó en su camino. Chocó contra el cuerpo y gritó de nuevo mientras el hombre la abrazaba, manteniéndola en el lugar. Suspiré cuando reconocí a Jared, que le cubrió la boca para detener el molesto grito. Buscó a tientas en uno de sus bolsillos con su mano libre mientras la muchacha seguía retorciéndose en sus brazos. Luchaba mucho para tratarse de un alma, pataleando en el aire intentando liberarse.

Jared bufó exasperado y noté que debería estar ayudándolo. Me acerqué corriendo los pocos metros que me separaban de ellos, busqué en su bolsillo lo que él quería y encontré un pequeño spray blanco. Lo destapé y agité rápidamente antes de rociar el contenido cerca de la nariz de la muchacha, que quedó inconsciente en cuestión de segundos. Su cuerpo se desplomó en los brazos de Jared y él la levantó como si no ella pesara nada, para luego dirigirme una mirada de furia.

- Debemos irnos –dijo simplemente, dándose la vuelta para caminar a paso firme y rápido hacia el hotel. Nadie estaba alrededor de la parte trasera del edificio, así que se dirigió a la ventana de nuestra habitación. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para dar la vuelta al lugar y entrar por la puerta.

- Jamie, ¿qué sucedió? –me preguntó Wanda cuando entré agitado y me moví presuroso para abrir la ventana. Hice una mueca con la boca.

- Luego te cuento –le dije mientras Jared me pasaba el cuerpo de Luz, ahora inerte. Me sentí como la peor basura cuando Wanda se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos y miró horrorizada al alma cuya vida había arruinado. Jared se metió en la habitación al mismo tiempo que yo soltaba a Luz en la cama con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos y me senté en una silla cerca de la cama.

- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó? –rugió Jared. Sus palabras no tenían volumen, pero sí aquel tono que me hacía sentir como apenas un niño.

- Lo siento –solté-. Creí que el edificio estaba abandonado –me excusé.

- Jamás debiste haber entrado ahí –respondió Jared-. Maldición, era el lugar perfecto para una trampa, podrían haber habido buscadores ¡Diablos! ¿No aprendiste nada de lo que le pasó a Melanie? ¡Un edificio abandonado está fuera de límites!

- Lo sé, lo siento –murmuré de nuevo. Sentía que me hacía más pequeño con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Jared.

- ¿Crees que puedo dejar que te capturen? ¿No entiendes lo que significa eso? ¡Te desecharían! Nada de permanecer en el fondo de la mente de nadie, ni nada de eso. ¡Te matarían! ¿Has perdido completamente la cabeza?

Las palabras de Jared se detuvieron cuando Wanda posó una de sus manos en su brazo. El terror se había ido de sus grandes ojos grises, y ahora su mirada era compasiva.

- Cálmate, no resolverás nada gritándole –su tono era más calmado que de costumbre. Intentaba terminar la discusión y restaurar la paz, podía notarlo.

- Entenderá que no debe meterse en edificios abandonados –argumentó él. Bajé la vista de nuevo.

- Eso ya lo sabe ¿cierto Jamie? –asentí con la cabeza, todavía mirando a mis propios pies-. Además, no es la primera alma que llevaremos a las cuevas.

Jar bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Se veía totalmente exasperado.

- Creo que esto significa que volveremos a casa –continuó Wanda. Jar se apoyó contra uno de los muebles, y la miró fijamente.

- Sí, supongo que sí –anunció apretando los dientes-. Mel va a matarte –me dijo cuando finalmente lo miré-. Nos matará a ambos –agregó después. Tragué en seco y miré a Luz, que permanecía inconsciente en la cama. Recordé lo amable que había sido conmigo y deseé que hubiera alguna manera de hacer que olvidara haberme visto. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, siempre sería la causa de que ese ser hubiera abandonado la Tierra, de que su familia no volviera a verla. De que toda su vida –esta vida- se terminara para ella.

Esperamos a que fuera de madrugada para volver al auto. Cargué a Destello de Luz en el Hielo mientras Jared cuidaba adelante y Wanda vigilaba la retaguardia. El plan era parecer casual, que si alguien nos veía, tan solo dijéremos que la chica se había quedado dormida y no queríamos despertarla, pero aun así era un riesgo muy grande. Caminamos los 20 metros que nos separaban del auto lo más rápido posible y nos subimos a toda prisa.

Nadie habló demasiado en el camino de regreso a casa. Jared, que conducía, estaba demasiado furioso, Wanda no quería causar problemas, y yo me sentía demasiado culpable como para emitir palabra. Habíamos acomodado a Luz, sentándola en el asiento trasero del auto, junto a mí. Le había puesto el cinturón de seguridad, en parte para que nada le pasara, en parte para guardar las apariencias.

- Toma –era la primera vez que Jared me hablaba en horas. Estiró la mano hacia atrás y me dio el spray para dormir-. En poco tiempo se le pasará el efecto, y no quiero que despierte hasta que lleguemos a las cuevas.

Tomé el frasco mientras asentía con la cabeza y lo agité antes de destaparlo.

- Lo siento –susurré con un hilo de voz antes de vaporizar un poco del contenido frente al rostro de la muchacha. Si hacía falta algo para sentirme peor, era exactamente eso: mantener inconsciente a la pobre. Después de todo, no había hecho nada malo, solo había estado en el lugar equivocado, en el momento incorrecto. _"¿Por qué no pudiste irte temprano de la biblioteca?"_ deseé poder preguntar, pero sabía que no tenía caso.


	4. Promesa

**4. Promesa**

Fui yo quien cargó a Luz desde el Sedán hasta el todo terreno. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero no quería que nadie más la tocara. Supongo que sentía que era mi responsabilidad. También la cargué cuando entramos a las cuevas. Jared se quedó atrás para descargar lo poco que habíamos conseguido recolectar en dos días –en mi opinión, solo era una excusa para no ser quien tuviera que explicarle las cosas a Mel-; y Wanda caminó a mi lado por los túneles. Se había vuelto muy buena en recorrerlos sin necesidad de luz.

- No todo es tan malo como parece –susurró con ternura una vez que dejamos a Jared atrás-. Solo tenemos que enviarla a algún lugar, como con los otros.

Jared le había contado a grandes rasgos por qué habíamos tenido que traerla. Me encogí de hombros.

- Y estarás liberando a una humana. No habías pensado en eso ¿cierto? En cierta forma, esto es un rescate –pensé en lo que decía por unos segundos.

- Supongo que tienes razón –le dije, también en voz baja. Me apoyó una mano en la espalda a modo de consuelo. Se sentía pequeña y frágil, como siempre la había sentido desde que cambió al cuerpo de Pet. Y ahora yo era tan alto como Ian, así que eso solo hacía que la sensación aumentara. Intenté buscar las palabras para explicar lo que me pasaba. No era normal que no tuviera palabras-. No sé por qué me siento tan…

- ¿Culpable? –ofreció cuando notó que me quedaba callado. Asentí.

- No es fácil tener en tus manos la vida de otra persona –respondió-. O su futuro.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. No quería tener la responsabilidad de terminar con la vida de alguien. Incluso si eso no significaba matar a ese alguien. A penas podía manejar mi propia vida ¿qué derecho tenía sobre la de otra persona? Suspiré llenando mis pulmones y Wanda estrechó mis hombros con un brazo. Supuse que ella había comprendido que ya no quería hablar del tema. Solía ser muy intuitiva con esas cosas.

Estaba comenzando a amanecer. Nuestros ojos descansaron de la oscuridad cuando la luz comenzó a filtrarse por las rajaduras del techo, a medida que nos acercábamos a la plantación. Dejé pasar a Wanda por la abertura y luego la seguí. Para mi alivio, no había nadie en la plaza.

- Tú ve a la enfermería –me indicó-. Yo iré a buscar a Melanie… Intentaré que no se altere -le sonreí con sinceridad y le planté un rápido beso en la coronilla. Murmuré un patético "gracias" y emprendí viaje. No sabía cómo hubieran sido nuestras vidas sin ella, y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Era como una segunda hermana para mí.

Me pasé todo el camino a la enfermería imaginando posibles escenarios en mi cabeza. Lo que haría si Destello de Luz se despertaba en el medio del camino, sin el atomizador que había dejado en el auto como un idiota. Lo que le diría para explicarle la situación. Quizás corriera, pero no habían muchos lugares a los que pudiera ir en estas cuevas. Deseé poder darle algún tipo de consuelo, pero nada venía a mi mente. Después de pensarlo bastante, decidí que si despertaba, debía procurar averiguar a qué planeta quería ir. Claro que eso era después de que lograra que dejara de gritar. Parecía tener muy buenos pulmones.

Cuando vi la luz al final del túnel, supe que nunca hablaría sobre esas cosas con ella. Jamás volvería a hablarle. Se me formó un pequeño nudo en la garganta, pero lo tragué con fuerza cuando atravesé el umbral de la enfermería.

Busqué a Doc, pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte. Probablemente estaría con Sharon. Se habían vuelto muy unidos en los últimos tiempos. Ella había cambiado increíblemente desde que la tía Maggie había muerto, hacía ya casi un año.

Tampoco encontré a Mandy por ningún rincón. Podía hacer la extracción yo mismo, me habían enseñado el procedimiento, para que pudiera realizarlo en caso de emergencia, pero no me sentía con ánimos. Deposité a Luz lentamente en una de las camillas y me alejé para buscar otro "Dormir" en las precarias estanterías. Ahora, la provisión de Doc y Mandy era increíble. Había algo para curar casi cualquier cosa que al cuerpo humano pudiera ocurrírsele atrapar. Claro que si te negabas a aceptar la medicina de las almas, como había hecho la tía Maggie al enfermar, daba igual la cantidad de recursos que pudiéramos tener.

Tomé uno de los frascos y recordé el inconfundible perfume a frambuesas. Lo había usado en un par de ocasiones en los últimos meses, intentando buscar una forma para dormir, pero no me gustaba la sensación de no poder despertar; era muy frustrante.

Un movimiento en la camilla me saco de mis pensamientos e hizo que me diera vuelta apresuradamente. Luz se quejó y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, como si sufriera de jaqueca. Me acerqué rápido, destapando el tubo, pero ese sonido pareció alertarla de mi presencia. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y se incorporó cubriéndose el rostro para protegerse.

- ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí! –casi gritó. Me congelé en mi lugar a un par de pasos de la camilla en la que se encontraba. No recordaba a ningún alma que me hubiera hablado de esa manera. La miré por unos segundos: estaba temblando y respiraba con dificultad. Sus manos permanecían levantadas, preparadas para bloquear un ataque. Su camisa blanca parecía manchada con el polvo violeta de las cuevas y el color anaranjado de la arena del desierto.

- Tranquilízate –susurré-. Y _por favor_ no grites –supliqué. Me miró con temor en los ojos y bajó uno de sus pies de la camilla-. No corras. No hay nada que temer.

Sus ojos se movieron por una fracción de segundo a mi cinturón, y yo seguí la trayectoria de su mirada. Un cuchillo permanecía atado ahí, su mango marrón resaltando encima de la tela azul de mi camiseta. Había olvidado que lo traía conmigo. Me alejé un paso, moviéndome lo más lento que podía y dejé el spray encima de una mesa de utensilios que gracias al Cielo permanecía vacía. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme su reacción si hubieran estado a la vista los bisturís y demás herramientas de Doc.

Muy lentamente, tomé mi cuchillo con dos dedos y lo dejé en la mesa procurando no hacer ningún sonido. Acto seguido, me moví lejos, tanto de ella como del arma y me acerqué a la puerta. No quería que escapara, podría lastimarse corriendo por estas cuevas en la oscuridad y sin supervisión ni experiencia. Ella seguía todos mis movimientos con los ojos abiertos y dilatados, como un animal salvaje que solo espera su oportunidad para escapar.

- Escucha –dije con la voz calmada-. No te haré daño –aseguré.

- Eres un humano –murmuró. No era una pregunta, pero de todos modos asentí.

- Eso no significa que vaya a lastimarte –le dije, intentando con todas mis fuerzas que se tranquilizara. No pareció hacerlo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó. Su voz sonaba como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. Alternaba entre mirarme a mí y a la salida que se encontraba ahora a mis espaldas.

- En el desierto –le dije. No era mucha información de todos modos. Nada que no pudiera deducir por el calor en el aire o por la arena que a veces caía por los respiraderos de las cuevas.

- Quiero ir a casa –su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentí mi corazón deshacerse cuando la escuché. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado o dicho eso siendo un niño? Cuando huía con Mel, siendo demasiado pequeño para comprender lo que sucedía, todo lo que quería era volver a mi hogar.

- No puedo dejar que te vayas –se envaró, tensando cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y se puso de pie en un solo movimiento, sin dejar de mirarme. Se alejó rodeando un lado de la camilla y luego se acercó a una pared. Parecía no ser consciente de que solo se estaba acorralando a sí misma.

- No quiero quedarme aquí –pidió mientras una lágrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos y resbalaba por su mejilla. Intenté hacerme lo más pequeño posible, solo para no asustarla.

- No tienes que hacerlo –respondí. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y su expresión mostró verdadero pánico.

- ¿Vas a matarme? –preguntó elevando la voz.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –respondí automáticamente. Esperé que eso la relajara un poco, pero no fue así. Quise acercarme, consolarla, cada célula de mi cuerpo me pedía que me acercara e intentara tranquilizarla, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría en lo absoluto, así que procuré que mi voz sonara pacífica, como sonaba la de Wanda cuando quería terminar una discusión-. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no te lastimaría.

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No lo entiendo –había comenzado a llorar, y ahora sus lágrimas mojaban su rostro sin tregua. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se apoyó contra la pared, deslizándose luego para quedar hecha un ovillo en el piso. Su llanto se hizo más evidente cuando se abrazó las piernas con los brazos y escondió el rostro detrás de sus rodillas.

Me acerqué tanto como lo creí prudente y me agaché para quedar a su altura. Solo nos separaban un par de metros.

- Nadie va a hacerte daño –insistí-, pero no puedes quedarte sabiendo que estamos aquí –negó con la cabeza mientras yo hablaba.

- _¿"Estamos"?_ –repitió-. ¿Quieres decir que hay más? –me mordí la lengua con fuerza y me maldije a mí mismo internamente. Al parecer, no recordaba a Jared.

- No tengas miedo, no somos malos –una mirada de incredulidad cruzó su rostro antes de que el temor volviera para reemplazarla-. Solo tienes que decirme a qué planeta te gustaría ir ahora. Eso es todo. Podrías irte, te mandaré allí.

- Solo quiero que todo esto termine –lloró. Y entonces me miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había descubierto que era un humano. Le sostuve la mirada intentando que viera realmente que no tenía intenciones de lastimarla. Había leído en algún lugar que los ojos eran una ventana al alma… y salvando la ironía, ahora esperaba que fuera cierto-. Tengo miedo-. Susurró en un hilo de voz. Tomé aire e intenté tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

- No tienes por qué tener miedo –susurré-. Yo me aseguraré de que nadie te haga daño. Lo prometo.

Quizás ella no supiera que esa promesa era una nueva verdad para mí. Algo tan seguro como que el sol saldría mañana o que la lluvia caería eventualmente, incluso en el desierto en el que nos encontrábamos.

Me levanté con lentitud y me acerqué para tomar el aerosol. Escondió el rostro y se echó a temblar con más fuerza al ver que me movía, pero agité el frasco para que supiera qué era lo que había ido a buscar.

- Mira –pedí y esperé a que lo hiciera. Pareció relajarla un poco no ver el cuchillo en mis manos-. Solo dime a dónde quieres ir y te dormiré con el "Dormir". Será como si nada hubiera pasado. Te despertarás en otro lugar. Un lugar en el que quieras estar, con gente en la que confíes.

Pareció pensarlo por un momento.

- No me gusta este planeta –confesó con un hilo de voz. Una mueca se dibujó en mi rostro, pero evité preguntarle por qué. Solo me acerqué y puse una mano en su hombro lo más delicadamente posible. Ahora lloraba en silencio. Intenté ofrecerle una sonrisa.

- No podría ser mejor. Ya no tienes que quedarte aquí. ¿Qué planeta te gusta? –dejó de llorar mientras pensaba. Cerró los ojos unos cuantos segundos y habló mientras los mantenía de esa forma.

- El de las Nieblas. Quiero ser un oso de nuevo –soltó justo antes de suspirar. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios y me urgió preguntarle en qué estaba pensando… por supuesto que no lo hice.

Después de casi un minuto abrió los párpados y me miró. Ya no había miedo en sus facciones. Sostuve su mirada de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo. Era una criatura muy compleja. Y sus ojos, a pesar de estar tan irritados, eran hermosos… profundos y cálidos. Y brillantes, muy brillantes. Le sonreí con sinceridad y destapé el frasco que llevaba en la mano libre.

- ¿Lista? –le pregunté. Escuché el eco de pasos acercándose por el corredor. Los demás no podían estar muy lejos. Llegarían en apenas un par de minutos. Comenzó a asentir, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y alejó su rostro-. ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté.

- Quiero saber tu nombre –susurró, y luego miró hacia la salida. Quizás ella también había escuchado los pasos. Froté su espalda con suavidad para mantenerla tranquila.

- Soy Jamie –le sonreí con mucha pena-. Y siento mucho que todo esto haya sucedido.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- No te preocupes –murmuró-. Seré un oso de nuevo –agregó con un hilo de voz, y luego me sonrió con completa sinceridad. La posición de su cuerpo cambió ligeramente mientras levantaba su rostro para enfrentarse al frasco que yo llevaba en la mano. Pulvericé un poco de su contenido cerca de su nariz. La nube plateada la envolvió por un momento antes de que inhalara con fuerza. Se quedó dormida en cuestión de unos dos o tres segundos.

Me tomé un pequeño espacio de tiempo para mirarla, pero tuve que apresurarme para levantarla y llevarla hasta la camilla cuando el sonido de los pasos se hizo más fuerte en el corredor. Los chicos entraron justo cuando me alejaba de Luz, pretendiendo haberlos esperado sin ningún inconveniente. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero no quería que nadie supiera acerca de lo que acababa de pasar.


	5. Condena

**5. Condena**

Mel se acercó al verme y me abrazó con fuerza. La escuché suspirar cerca de mi oreja.

- Gracias a Dios estás aquí.

- Todo está bien –la tranquilicé-. No te preocupes.

- No sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubieran atrapado.

- No lo hicieron –la tranquilicé, frotando su espalda con la mano mientras la abrazaba. Ahora era su cabeza la que encajaba en mi hombro.

Doc se acercó luego y rebuscó en los armarios por las herramientas que necesitaba, mientras me pedía que diera vuelta a Luz, para que la parte de atrás de su cuello quedara expuesta. Así lo hice.

- Dijiste que su nombre es Destello de Luz en el Hielo, ¿cierto? –me preguntó Wanda, que ya alistaba un tanque criogénico que había sacado de un rincón de la habitación. Asentí mientras observaba la luz del contenedor cambiando de color-. Entonces creo que deberíamos enviarla al Planeta de las Nieblas. Suspiré aliviado.

- Sí, eso creo –respondí sin indicarle que yo sabía sin dudas que eso era lo que ella quería. Observé con atención cuando Doc ponía un "Sin Dolor" en la boca de Luz, pero aparté la mirada cuando acomodó su pelo para poder hacer la incisión. No tenía ningún problema con la sangre, pero no era algo que quisiera ver, aunque otras veces había participado gustoso. Me alejé un poco, hasta pararme en el umbral de la puerta y Mel vino conmigo. Wanda era la más indicada para ayudar a Doc, de todos modos.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? –me preguntó con la voz baja, para que los demás no la escucharan. Definitivamente, no pensé que eso fuera lo que iba a decir. Creí que me mataría, pero su tono seguía sonando tranquilo, comprensivo incluso. Esperé por un par de segundos, intentando descifrar qué rayos le pasaba, pero al momento, me di por vencido y me encogí de hombros.

- Nada de esto debió haber pasado –murmuré volteando para mirarla. Hizo una mueca con la boca, pero se tomó su tiempo para responder. Parecía no estar segura de qué decir.

- Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera –respondió finalmente. Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa y me devolvió otra-. Yo debería saberlo –agregó, volteando para señalar a Wanda con los ojos. Sonreí incrédulo. Me parecía imposible que estuviera tomándoselo de esa forma. Solo Dios sabría lo que Wanda le había dicho antes de traerla a la enfermería. Esa chica hacía magia.

El reflejo me llamó la atención cuando separaron el alma del cuerpo. Me acerqué para mirar a la criatura que Wanda tenía en sus manos, con Mel pisándome los talones. Era simplemente increíble. Parecía emitir luces de diferentes colores conforme el Sol la iluminaba, pero también un leve pero constante resplandor dorado cuando se movía. Jamás había visto algo parecido. Levanté el tanque que estaba en el suelo para que Wanda pudiera deslizarla en su interior.

- ¿Es eso normal? –le pregunté con los ojos aún clavados en la pequeña criatura. De pronto "Luz" parecía un nombre más que indicado para ella. Conforme se retorcía para entrar en el criotanque, los reflejos cambiaban de dorado a plateado, como si se tratara de un lienzo vivo.

- No es exactamente normal, pero lo he visto antes –respondió-. Se produce cuando un alma ha vivido muchas vidas en el Planeta de las Nieblas. Los osos funcionan a base de un líquido muy parecido a la sangre. Se expande y retrae por el cuerpo cargando nutrientes y demás. Algunas de las… razas, o podrías llamarles "variedades" tienen esa sangre de un tono dorado.

- ¿Y muchas vidas siendo un oso de esa clase puede solo… _teñirlas_? -dudé en la última palabra, pero Wanda pareció encontrar el término algo gracioso.

- Sí, podrías decirlo de esa forma –contestó. Alcé el aparato hasta que estuvo a la altura de mis ojos y miré maravillado a la criatura que contenía. Ahora ya no se movía, simplemente parecía flotar, suspendida en el aire helado.

Me moví ligeramente para que la luz del sol que entraba por uno de los agujeros del techo se reflejara en ella. Un tenue pero visible arcoíris se proyectó por la habitación. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Era de las cosas más increíbles que había visto en toda mi vida. Deseé poder decírselo, que me escuchara. Hacerle saber que era especial… pero ya no había forma de hacerlo.

Tuve que soltar a Luz cuando Jared llegó, trayendo consigo a Ian y al Tío Jeb. Ian abrazó a Wanda, plantándole un tierno beso en los labios, a la vez que Jar tomaba a Mel de la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo para darle un _no tan tierno_ beso. Aparté la mirada poniendo los ojos en blanco y decidí concentrarme en el tío Jeb, que se acercaba hacia mí con su atención puesta en el criotanque.

- ¡Ese es mi chico! Sabía que traerías algo interesante para escuchar –me sonrió con su gran sonrisa que en ocasiones provocaba miedo y me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

- No fue intencional –me defendí.

- Lo sé –replicó-. Pero eso no quita que sea interesante.

Se agachó para observar a Luz desde más cerca y tuve la sensación de que ella estaba en una pecera. Después de dos segundos de mirarla fijamente, se dio la vuelta y buscó a Wanda con los ojos abiertos y brillantes.

- ¿Luego me explicas por qué hace esas luces? –preguntó levantando la voz por encima de los susurros. Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo tácito con el tiempo. Wanda respondía todas nuestras preguntas lo más detalladamente posible, y el tío Jeb guardaba los interrogatorios para cuando no hubiera nada más importante que hacer.

De todos modos, ahora había varias personas a las que podía ametrallar con preguntas e ideas alocadas. Era solo que Wanda seguía siendo su fuente de información preferida. Quizás era el cariño que sentía hacia ella, o quizás solo era el hecho de que ninguna de las almas de las cuevas había vivido en tantos planetas como ella.

Algunos de nosotros volteamos cuando Mandy entró en la habitación, tan limpia y pulcra como siempre. Llevaba el cabello recogido prolijamente. Saludó con la cabeza en general con educación. A menudo me sorprendía cómo sus movimientos siempre parecían controlados y elegantes.

- Bueno –soltó mi tío en el mismo tono ansioso de voz, mientras se incorporaba y ponía las manos en su cadera-. Creo que es hora de despertar a esta muchacha –anunció.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Con una simple frase, había cortado todas las bienvenidas y logrado que el ambiente volviera a sentirse tenso. Esta parte jamás era simple. Hacía unos tres años, habíamos despertado a un hombre de unos treinta. Había logrado apuñalar a Jared con un bisturí antes de que fuéramos capaces de explicarle lo que sucedía. Claro que ahora Mike se encontraba bastante a gusto en el refugio de Nate. Lo último que había escuchado era que se había emparejado con Brisa, una humana bastante antipática, que no me había causado una buena impresión en absoluto. Cada quien con sus gustos –supuse.

Las personas en la habitación nos fuimos acomodando como siempre lo hacíamos. Doc volteó el cuerpo de nuevo para que quedara recostada con la cara hacia el techo. Y Mandy era quien despertaba a las personas. Lucía inofensiva, y era lo suficientemente amable como para no alterarlos, pero sus ojos no brillaban como los de Wanda o los de Sol.

La mayor parte del resto de nosotros nos manteníamos fuera del campo visual del nuevo humano. Tan solo permanecíamos ahí para ayudar en caso de algún imprevisto. Mandy tomó una silla y se sentó cerca de la cabeza de Luz… _bueno, no_: se sentó cerca de la cabeza de la chica que permanecía inconsciente en la camilla. Fruncí la boca y me acerqué para tomar a Luz y traerla conmigo al rincón. Mel, Wanda y Jared me miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero Ian solo me sonrió y le dio un rápido beso a Wanda en la mejilla. Ella volteó para besarlo en los labios.

Miré a Mandy de nuevo cuando la escena se volvió demasiado íntima, y la observé alistarse para despertar a la chica. Doc le ofreció un frasco de "Despertar" y ella lo aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Roció un poco en el rostro que había sido de Luz y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros. Todos contuvimos el aliento, esperando los segundos que le llevaría al cuerpo encontrar el camino a la consciencia… pero nada pasó.

Normalmente les tomaba de cinco a diez minutos y una o dos dosis de "Despertar", dependiendo del grado de control que hubiera tenido el alma, pero después de quince minutos, aún no había respuesta. La chica parecía muerta, salvo por el leve movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Cuando Mandy se suspiró y se puso de pie, Mel se acercó y me puso una mano en el hombro. Solo entonces noté que había estado abrazando el criotanque con fuerza. Intenté relajarme un poco cuando el tío Jeb comenzó a hablar.

- Supongo que eso significa que no despertará.

- Podemos seguir intentando, pero no creo que haya muchas probabilidades –respondió Mandy con una mueca apenada en la boca. Varios de nosotros intercambiamos miradas. Sabíamos lo que eso implicaba: un tribunal.

- ¿A quiénes convocamos? –preguntó Ian, adelantándose al anuncio. El tío Jeb se cruzó de brazos.

- A todos –acotó Mandy. No me gustaba la idea. Un montón de personas decidiendo sobre el futuro de un ser sobre el que no tenían ni la menor idea.

Tanto Jared como Mel y yo mismo miramos nuestros relojes al mismo tiempo. Nos había costado bastante al principio adaptarnos de nuevos al uso de la tecnología, pero ahora nos encontrábamos a gusto con ella.

Wanda había ido recolectando aquellos aparatos que pudieran sernos útiles y no necesitaran de baterías. Casi todos en las cuevas lucían relojes, por ejemplo. Y algunos de los avances tecnológicos de las almas, como los comunicadores y los hornos de energía solar, hacían nuestras vidas mucho más fáciles. Después de todo ¿por qué no deberíamos aprovechar los descubrimientos de las arañas?

Los comunicadores nos habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Y requerían de tan poco mantenimiento, que era casi imposible de creer. Eran pequeños círculos de un material completamente desconocido en la Tierra, tan resistente como el metal, y tan flexible como un pedazo de tela. Se adherían a la piel y duraban tanto como fuera necesario. Un vínculo se formaba entre dos de ellos, y luego de eso, servían para mandar pequeños mensajes orales de uno a otro. Las expediciones se habían vuelto mucho más amenas desde entonces. Desde que éramos capaces de saber si las personas que amábamos iban a volver algún día. De todos modos, no los usábamos demasiado, por temor a que pudieran rastrearlos, tan solo lo hacíamos cuando realmente lo necesitábamos.

- Son casi las ocho treinta –anunció Jared.

- Los convocaremos para las nueve –respondió Jeb con una mirada seria en el rostro-. Tenemos que decidir qué haremos con este cuerpo.

Quería quedarme para cuidar a… la chica, pero tenía mis opiniones, y realmente quería formar parte del tribunal, así que creí que lo mejor sería asistir. De todos modos, Mandy se había ofrecido para quedarse con ella mientras los demás debatíamos. Le agradecí por ello alegrándome de que la muchacha estaría en buenas manos; y ahora caminaba a la sala de juegos con varios de los demás. No estaba seguro de por qué insistían en mantener las reuniones ahí, francamente parecía un lugar demasiado alejado y sombrío.

Miré de reojo el brazo que Ian mantenía alrededor de los hombros de Wanda cuando entramos en la sala y nos sentamos en el suelo. Parecían tan íntimos, tan a gusto el uno con el otro. Por un momento me pregunté una vez más por qué no podía haber sido así para Darla y para mí, pero sacudí la cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos. Jamás hubiera funcionado, simplemente no había… chispa.

Poco a poco las personas fueron llegando. Mientras que algunos mostraban signos de haber estado trabajando la tierra, otros parecían recién salidos de sus camas. Sentí compasión por aquellos a quienes habíamos molestado en su día libre.

Jared trajo consigo una de esas lámparas para acampar que Wanda había conseguido. Era uno de los mejores inventos de las almas. Funcionaba a base de agua, produciendo una luz intensa que ahora se veía de un tono verde azulado. Experimentando un poco, había descubierto que la luz cambiaba de tono según el agua que uno usara para alimentarla. De pronto se me ocurrió que los diferentes colores podrían tener algún significado, pero ciertamente, éste no era el momento para preguntar.

- Bueno –anunció Jeb en voz bastante alta, una vez todos se hubieren acomodado en un semicírculo a su alrededor-. Muchos de ustedes quizás no sepan por qué estamos aquí.

Varios de los presentes asintieron con la cabeza y alguien en el fondo bostezó. Jeb le frunció el ceño a la oscuridad, pero siguió hablando de todos modos.

- Los chicos trajeron consigo a un alma –dijo sin más. Un murmullo recorrió la habitación, pero de nuevo pretendió no escuchar nada-. Extrajimos el alma del cuerpo, como es la costumbre, pero la muchacha no despierta, así que deberemos decidir qué hacer con ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres con decidir? –saltó Sharon. Su tono se había suavizado bastante desde que la tía Maggie había muerto, pero de todos modos su voz hacía que me dolieran los oídos. Jeb le lanzó una mirada que hizo que cerrara la boca.

- Me refiero… –respondió- a que tenemos varias opciones. Haremos una votación, y al final decidiré qué hacer con todo esto. Podemos dejar el cuerpo sin asistencia, esperando a que se deteriore con el paso del tiempo y eventualmente muera… o podemos reimplantar al alma que sacamos, para mantener el cuerpo con vida.

- ¿Para qué deberíamos mantenerlo con vida? –preguntó una voz en el fondo que no me molesté en identificar.

- No podemos simplemente dejar morir el cuerpo habiendo un alma que lo ocupe –respondió Ian, cerca de mí. Me encogí en mi lugar. Ellos no tenían idea de lo mucho que ella quería marcharse de este planeta.

- Sería un riesgo mantenerla con nosotros –escupió Sharon con desdén. La miré por un momento: era la primera vez que nuestras opiniones coincidían. Por supuesto que por razones completamente diferentes, pero coincidían al fin.

- Sharon tiene razón –dije mientras me ponía de pie, y todos me miraron como si no pudieran creer lo que oían.

- ¿Jamie, perdiste la cabeza? –me preguntó Mel levantando las cejas.

- Yo hablé por un momento con ella –dije con una voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos me escucharan.

- En la biblioteca –supuso Jared. No era una pregunta. Asentí con la cabeza para evitar responder directamente. No necesitaba decirles todo lo que había pasado.

- Ella no parecía feliz en este planeta –continué-. Dijo que solía ser un oso. Deberíamos mandarla allí de nuevo.

- ¿Y el cuerpo? –preguntó Wanda.

- Si no le gusta este planeta, no debería tener que quedarse en él –susurró Sol. El eco de la cueva hizo que su voz llegara a mis oídos, pero dudé que muchos de los demás la hubieran escuchado.

Intenté tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca seca. Las voces comenzaron a alzarse por toda la habitación, haciendo difícil que algo de lo que decían pudiera ser asimilado. De todos modos, pude captar algunas frases sueltas. Varios decían que tener un alma aquí en contra de su voluntad sería peligroso. Otros pensaban que se adaptaría. Otros creían que había que mandarla lo más lejos posible.

Por un momento se me ocurrió que quizás podríamos dormirla o ventarle los ojos y dejarla en alguna ciudad lejana, pero descarté la idea de inmediato: debí haber pensado en eso en el momento en el que Jared la había dormido, no ahora que ya sabía por seguro que existíamos y organizaría búsquedas por cielo y tierra para encontrarnos.

Deseé poder patearme a mí mismo por no haberlo pensado antes. Quizás hasta podríamos haberla dejado en la biblioteca, junto a una pila de libros. Al despertar, simplemente hubiera asumido que todo había sido un sueño. Estaba comprobado: era un total y completo idiota.

El tío Jeb le puso fin a la discusión con un silbido agudo que hizo que todos cerraran la boca y lo miraran con el ceño fruncido: un sonido así en un espacio que producía eco, no era de lo más agradable.

- De acuerdo, suficiente. Votemos. ¿Quién cree que deberíamos regresar el alma al cuerpo? –preguntó, haciendo una pausa luego para que los demás votaran. Contó en voz alta señalando con el dedo a diferentes personas mientras lo hacía-. ¡Quince! –concluyó. Su barba se movió a un lado cuando hizo una extraña mueca con la boca.

Había una clara mayoría a nuestro favor, así que suspiré y comencé a relajarme.

- Pero… -anunció, y yo levanté los ojos para mirarlo. _No lo hará_-. Yo también voto porque se quede el alma… y mi voto pesa más que todos los de ustedes combinados… así que está dicho. Esta vez decido en contra de la mayoría.

Sentí la sangre abandonar mi rostro y mi peso ligero como una pluma. Le había prometido a Luz que la protegería. ¡Ella no quería estar aquí! Tragué en seco pero no parecía capaz de formar las palabras necesarias para replicar.

Varios se quejaron en voz alta, en especial Sharon, pero Jeb los silenció levantando ambas manos en dirección a la multitud.

- Todos saben que esta es mi casa. Se hará lo que yo digo. Si alguien no está de acuerdo con ello, podemos tener un tribunal ahora mismo para decidir si abandonará las cuevas o si simplemente le daré un tiro.

En mi visión periférica, observé que Sol se encogía un poco. Wanda por otro lado, ya no reaccionaba a ese tipo de comentarios.

- Se queda, y esa es mi última palabra –concluyó.


	6. Atrapada

**6. Atrapada **

Insistí en estar presente cuando reinsertaron a Luz. No porque quisiera que eso pasara, ni porque no confiara en Doc y Wanda; sino que simplemente quería volver a ver a Luz fuera de su tanque. Era increíble poder mirarla en directo de nuevo. Con movimiento, parecía que sus extremidades cambiaban de color constantemente. Supuse que dependía de cómo les llegara la luz.

La observé con atención mientras Wanda la sacaba del tanque, y luego cómo se contorneaba en sus manos hasta llegar al cuerpo. Parecía estar desperezándose y eso por alguna razón, hizo que sonriera.

En la habitación éramos pocas personas: Doc y Wanda conducían la reinserción, Mandy supervisaba, solo por si acaso, y Sol permanecía a un lado para mostrar sus ojos brillantes cuando Luz despertara.

Me había encargado de convencer a los demás de que debía estar ahí, por lo menos para ver qué le sucedía. Después de todo, era mi culpa que ella estuviera en esta situación, y era mi responsabilidad que ella comprendiera la situación y se adaptara a las cuevas. De todas formas tuve que darles mi palabra de que no intervendría a menos que fuera _totalmente necesario_. Jared había sido claro en que "totalmente necesario" consistía en que de pronto todas las demás personas quedaran inconscientes de manera simultánea, y Luz necesitara asistencia médica inmediata. Creo que mencionó algo sobre solo intervenir si el mundo acababa _de nuevo_. En realidad, no le presté demasiada atención.

Ahora observaba cómo Luz se hundía en el cuello de la muchacha. Se había acomodado y ya casi estaba lista. Doc se encargó de sellar la herida cuando ya solo fuimos capaces de ver un trozo de alma a través de ella. Probablemente ya estaría completamente acomodada. Me mordí el labio cuando Doc limpió la herida con un pedazo de tela empapado en agua. Ya no faltaba demasiado para que despertara.

- ¿Jamie, podrías voltearla por favor? –me dijo en voz baja, señalando a Luz. Me acerqué despacio y la tomé con delicadeza para luego darle la vuelta en la camilla. Saqué mi brazo de debajo de su cuerpo con mucho cuidado y miré su rostro por un segundo antes de alejarme un par de pasos. Parecía tan tranquila, tan pacífica.

- ¿Listos? –preguntó Wanda mirando a cada uno de nosotros por separado. Doc y yo nos alejamos, y Sol se acercó ligeramente, hasta quedar detrás de Wanda. Todos asentimos, así que vaporizó un poco de "Despertar" frente al rostro de Luz.

"_Tranquila"_ pensé para mis adentros, _"no te asustes"_. Pero no lo dije en voz alta. No quería llamar la atención. Suficiente era que estuviera aquí en el despertar de un alma.

- ¿Destello de Luz en el Hielo? –preguntó Wanda con la voz suave-. ¿Puedes oírme?

Sus ojos se movieron levemente detrás de sus párpados, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento además de ese. Luego de unos segundos, Wanda volvió a hablar.

- Todo está bien –dijo, mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Luz-. ¿Puedes escucharme? –los músculos del brazo de Luz parecieron tensarse por un segundo-. Eso es –la alentó con una sonrisa.

Sus párpados temblaron rápidamente por unos segundos y luego se abrieron. Parecía que tenía problemas enfocando la vista.

- Eso está muy bien –murmuró Sol desde detrás de Wanda. Luz comenzó a mover su cabeza, primero a los lados, luego hacia su mano. Cuando notó que la mano de Wanda estaba encima de la suya, la quitó con un movimiento rápido, incorporándose sobre sus codos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? –siseó. Enfocó los ojos en Wanda, luego en Sol. Miró alrededor en la habitación y su mirada me encontró. Me encogí por la expresión que se asomó por su rostro: decepción.

- Lo siento –gesticulé con los labios, para que solo ella lo notara. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón de nuevo y bajé la cabeza de modo que mi cabello cayera, cubriendo parte de mi rostro.

- ¿Destello de Luz en el Hielo? –la llamó Wanda, para que volviera a mirarla. Noté que sus ojos se movían con determinación hacia el pequeño e inofensivo rostro de Wanda. Habíamos aguardado hasta pasadas las cinco de la tarde, esperando el punto en el que entraba más luz a la enfermería. Y ahora ella se había colocado estratégicamente bajo un rayo de luz, de modo que se reflejara en sus ojos.

- Eres un alma –susurró sorprendida mientras soltaba el aire de sus pulmones. Un silencio sepulcral siguió a sus palabras, mientras Sol se movía para que la luz llegara también a sus ojos-. ¡No puedo creerlo! –agregó de repente levantando la voz, haciendo que todos en la habitación nos sobresaltáramos por el inesperado volumen de sus palabras. Se sentó en la camilla y se inquietó cuando Doc se movió unos metros a su izquierda.

- Relájate –agregó Sol-. No hay nada que temer –Luz la miró con una expresión de completa sorpresa en su rostro. Sus rasgos, normalmente suaves, parecían duros y críticos.

- ¿Nada que temer? ¡Son humanos! –casi gritó. Sus ojos se humedecieron y se apartó de las chicas con un gesto de reprobación.

- No todos los humanos son malos –susurró Wanda. Fue entonces cuando su mirada me encontró de nuevo. Me hice más pequeño de nuevo, ante la posibilidad de que me gritara, que me reclamara que le había prometido que sería un oso de nuevo. Pero en lugar de eso, su voz fue apenas un susurro.

- _¿Por qué estoy aquí?_ – murmuró moviendo los labios para que comprendiera. Wanda estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla, y volteó para mirarme con sorpresa y una pregunta dibujada en sus ojos. Pretendí no verla y cerré los ojos por un momento. Llené mis pulmones de aire y me enderecé, quitando las manos de mis bolsillos. Cuando abrí los ojos, los clavé en los de Luz.

- Chicos ¿podrían dejarme a solas con Luz, por favor? –dije con un tono decidido, aún sin apartar la mirada.

- Jamie, no creo que eso sea una buena-

- Por favor –agregó Luz, cortando la protesta de Doc. Su semblante tembló, pero su voz sonaba tan dura como la mía. Todos nos miraron por un largo momento, a mí en particular, pero ninguno de nosotros apartó la vista de los ojos del otro.

Con lo que parecía una lentitud deliberada, las cuatro personas que se encontraban en la habitación (además de ella y yo) la abandonaron una a una. Doc fue el último en marcharse, y entonces estuvimos solos. O al menos, tan solos como dos personas pueden estarlo en unas cuevas subterráneas repletas de gente. Solté el aire de mis pulmones mientras escuchaba los pasos de los demás desaparecer en el corredor.

- Lo siento tanto –solté finalmente, dejando que mi cuerpo perdiera la postura que había estado intentando mantener. Mis hombros cayeron y mi espalda se encorvó. Me sentía derrotado.

- ¿Por qué sigo aquí? –repitió. Esta vez fue un susurro.

- No puedes irte –respondí frunciendo la boca. Sentía como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera aplastándome. O quizás el peso de varios mundos.

- ¿Entonces sí vas a matarme? –preguntó.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡Ya deja de preguntarme eso! –me llevé las manos a la cabeza y las enredé en mi cabello, que me llegaba hasta la barbilla. Se encogió en un ovillo, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos, como si temiera que fuera a despedazarse de un momento al otro-. Lo siento, no quise gritarte –agregué cuando noté que temblaba de nuevo-. Es solo que, nadie va a lastimarte.

- Continúas repitiendo eso.

- Y tú continúas sin escuchar.

- Eres un humano –argumentó, como si fuera la razón más obvia por la que mentiría.

- Pues no todos nosotros somos mentirosos –repliqué.

- Eso también podría ser una mentira –soltó con dureza en su semblante. Hice una mueca con la boca. Un largo momento pasó en silencio. Ella me sostenía la mirada, con una expresión terca en el rostro. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

- Jamás vas a creerme ¿cierto? –me acerqué hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, pero no lo hice.

- ¿A quién le interesa si te creo o no? –_"a mí"_, quise decir, pero me mordí la lengua. Eso solo sonaría como otra mentira a sus oídos. Levantó la mirada y la enfocó en mí. Sus ojos parecían fríos ahora. Sentí la urgencia de limpiar la lágrima que caía por su mejilla, pero me contuve.

- Danos una oportunidad –pedí. Cerró los ojos y una mueca se dibujó en sus labios. No supe precisar si se trataba de dolor o de asco. Se quedó callada por casi un minuto entero, y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un tono monocorde, seco.

- Prefiero morir a quedarme en este planeta –y así, la conversación había terminado. No pronunció ni una palabra más. Por un momento pensé que iba a destrozar el cerebro de la muchacha en la que se encontraba, y mi garganta se estrujó por el temor; pero al pensarlo por unos segundos, eso no parecía tan mala idea: de esa forma, ya no tendría un cuerpo en el que habitar, y así podría mandarla a donde quería. Podría iniciar una nueva vida, en lugar de continuar alargando inútilmente la que yo había arruinado.

Pero no lo hizo. Sólo abrió los ojos y se quedó muy quieta, con la mirada perdida. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, decidí sentarme en otra de las camillas. Tampoco dije nada. No quería admitirlo, pero sus palabras me habían herido. Siempre me habían maravillado las historias de otros planetas, pero también sabía que éste tenía cosas maravillosas para ofrecer. Miles de millones de ellas.

Me tomé la cabeza con las manos y pensé en lo que me había dicho el tío Jeb más temprano: _"Bueno, chico, como todo esto fue idea tuya, estarás a cargo de ella. Encárgate de que se alimente, de que conozca las cuevas… has que se adapte"_. Me habían dado ganas de gritarle a la cara. _"Idea mía"_, como si hubiera planeado algo de todo esto. Ahora no solo le había arruinado la vida, sino que tendría que recordárselo a cada minuto, apareciéndome a donde quiera que fuera, sin dejarla en paz. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera me hablaba! ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que fuera a cuidar de ella?

Me devané los sesos pensando en algo que decirle, algo que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión con respecto a todo esto, pero nada me vino a la mente. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a creerle a un humano? No importaba lo que le dijera, era un caso perdido.

Casi veinte minutos después, Wanda volvió. Se asomó por el umbral despacio, haciendo solo el ruido necesario para evitar causar un sobresalto. Luz tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, pero cuando notó su presencia se encogió y abrazó sus piernas con más fuerza. Por mi parte, casi había perdido la cabeza intentando no molestarla. Había sido todo un reto dejarle su espacio.

- Casi no ha hablado –le dije a Wanda cuando me miró con intención. Se sentó a mi lado dando un salto para llegar a donde estaba. Permanecía sentado en una camilla, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mis piernas flexionadas frente a mí. Jugaba con un pedazo de hilo que se había desprendido de mi pantalón.

- ¿Vas a explicarme lo que sucede? –preguntó con lentitud. Suspiré llenando mis pulmones y volteé la cabeza para mirarla.

- Ella me dijo que quería irse de aquí –decidí no especificar que era la segunda vez que lo mencionaba. Wanda hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca.

- No te aflijas –dijo apoyando una mano en mi rodilla-. No es tan malo como parece.

Me encogí de hombros y cerré los ojos, apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared.

- No quería que nada de esto pasara –susurré.

- Lo sé.

- No debería tener que quedarse aquí si no lo desea –agregué apretando los dientes.

- No podemos dejar morir el cuerpo, Jamie. No es correcto.

- No es correcto obligarla a quedarse.

- Puede ser feliz aquí –replicó. Solté un bufido y abrí los ojos para mirarla de nuevo.

- No es donde quiere vivir ¿Podrías tú ser feliz en cualquier otro planeta, solo porque te lo ordenaran? –le pregunté. Mi voz era tan áspera como mis palabras.

Me puse de pie en un movimiento y caminé dándole la vuelta a la camilla de Luz antes de que pudiera responder. No quería escuchar razones que para mí no tenían sentido, ni tampoco quería que intentara convencerme de que mantenerla aquí era lo mejor. Acataría la decisión del Tío Jeb, pero para eso, no necesitaba entenderla.

- Tienes una habitación –le dije a Luz, mi voz apenas un poco más suave que antes. No hubo respuesta. Me mantuve en silencio unos segundos, esperando que reaccionara, pero no lo hizo en absoluto, así que hablé de nuevo-. ¿Me seguirás o tengo que cargarte? –solté con tono severo. Su mirada continuó perdida en la nada, pero muy lentamente dejó de abrazarse las piernas y se puso de pie. Tomé eso como un "te seguiré", así que comencé a caminar.


	7. Prisionera

**7. Prisionera**

- _¡Te digo que quiero hablar con él!_

- _Ya sé que quieres hacerlo, pero no es una buena idea, Mel _–abrí los ojos despacio, ya era de mañana. Permanecía sentado en el piso del pasillo, afuera de mi habitación, donde había dejado a Luz. Había salido para que pudiera tener un poco de privacidad, no parecía cómoda en mi presencia. Ahora notaba que había pasado la noche entera, sentado en el suelo. Mi espalda se quejó con un dolor punzante y agudo, pero no me moví.

- _No me importa si es una buena idea o no, ¡quiero hablar con él!_ –eran Jared y Mel discutiendo al final del pasillo en susurros. El eco de las cuevas debía estar haciendo que la conversación llegara a mí. Bajaron la voz por un momento y yo cerré los ojos, apoyando al cabeza contra la pared.

No me sorprendí cuando Mel se sentó a mi lado, un minuto después. Sabía que era ella, pues no hubiera escuchado a Jared aproximarse.

- Wanda dijo que estabas molesto.

- No quiero hablar sobre eso –respondí con la voz seca.

- Sé que no estás de acuerdo con que la chica se quede.

- Se llama Destello de Luz en el Hielo –la corregí.

- Sé que no estás de acuerdo. Pero debes entender que hay razones para que se quede.

Abrí los ojos y volteé para mirarla.

- Tampoco me interesa escucharte hablar sobre eso –aclaré. Me lanzó una mirada matadora, de esas que decían: "no importa la edad que tengas, aún eres mi hermanito".

- Buenos días –Jared se acercó por la esquina del corredor con un paso despreocupado. Lo miré durante medio segundo para reconocer su presencia, y luego volví a cerrar los ojos.

- No quiere escucharme –le dijo Mel, como si yo no me encontrara ahí. Apreté los dientes. Lo hacía sonar como si fuera un chiquillo con un capricho; y esto se trataba de la vida de alguien. Jared suspiró de forma audible y rozó mi pierna al ponerse en cuclillas en el piso.

- Escucha, chico: quizás no te interese por qué hacemos esto, pero solo quiero que tengas en cuenta una cosa -abrí los ojos de nuevo y lo miré.

- ¿Qué?

- No estás haciendo que todo esto sea más fácil para ella –continué con los ojos cerrados, esperando que se marcharan y me dejaran solo de una buena vez. Escuché cuando Melanie se puso de pie y luego cuando se alejaron, susurrando en voz demasiado baja como para que pudiera distinguir lo que decían.

Suspiré y me rasqué la cabeza con ambas manos cuando estuve seguro de que me encontraba solo. Me puse de pie muy despacio y apoyé la frente contra la pared, a un lado de la alfombra que cubría la entrada a mi habitación. No estaba seguro de cómo enfrentarme a ella. Habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde que había llegado a las cuevas. Le había ofrecido comida y agua, pero la bandeja aún permanecía intacta a un lado de la entrada.

Suspiré de nuevo, últimamente tenía la sensación de que el aire había dejado de ser suficiente en las cuevas. Y ahora ella de seguro tendría la misma sensación. Recordaba cómo habían sido los primeros días aquí abajo: los espacios cerrados podían volverte loco hasta que te acostumbrabas a ellos. Me la imaginé acurrucada en mi colchón, probablemente llorando, asustada y sola.

Al fin y al cabo, Jared tenía razón. No había hecho más que asustarla y decepcionarla desde que había llegado a este lugar. Y ahora podía escucharla dentro. No hacía ningún ruido, pero estando en silencio podía escuchar su respiración. No sonaba como si estuviera durmiendo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –pregunté en voz baja. No respondió.

Me mordí el labio por un momento, intentando recomponerme y me separé de la pared. Me agaché para tomar la bandeja del piso y corrí la alfombra con mi mano libre.

- ¿Hola? –pregunté. La luz entraba con fuerza al pequeño espacio. Al principio pensé que se había ido, pues no la vi de inmediato. Pensé que la encontraría en la cama, pero había preferido acomodarse en el piso. Estaba sentada en la esquina de las paredes, en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellas y el colchón. No había tocado la cama, y tampoco parecía que hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Me sentí aún peor de lo que ya lo hacía, pero no lo demostré.

Entré despacio, y ella dobló sus piernas pegándolas a su cuerpo, manteniéndose tan alejada como le era posible en ese pequeño espacio. Me dolió un poco la reacción, pero fingí que no lo había notado. Me senté en el colchón, cerca de la salida y puse la bandeja a mi lado. Tomé un pan y lo mordí. Mastiqué por un momento antes de hablar.

- ¿Sabes? Hay más almas aquí. Está Wanda, Sol… las conociste -ella ni siquiera me miró, pero seguí hablando, a veces con la boca llena-. La historia de Wanda es bastante larga. Tampoco le gustaban demasiado las cuevas cuando llegó.

Hice una pausa para tragar y le di un trago a la botella de agua.

- Recuerdo una vez en la que Wanda se había molestado por… algo. Se escondió en una de las habitaciones. La encontramos después de unas horas, pero no quiso salir. Ian se quedó con ella por tres días sin pronunciar una palabra. Solo ahí callado, acompañándola.

Suspiré pensándomelo un poco. Recordé esos días, en los que había permanecido en cama por esa estúpida infección. Recordé haberle preguntado mil veces a Jared, pero él me decía que solo había visto a Ian un par de veces, cruzándolo por los pasillos hacia el baño. Había pasado a toda prisa a su lado sin decir una palabra, para luego volver unos minutos después. Dijo que su rostro se veía demacrado y triste. Apagado. Dijo que jamás hablaba, que parecía poco más que un espectro. Realmente admiraba lo que había hecho por ella.

- No estoy seguro si podría hacer eso –comenté en voz alta, reflexionando sobre ello-. Detesto los silencios… pero sí puedo estar aquí contigo –le sonreí, pero tampoco entonces habló-. No quiero que pienses que estás sola, quiero que sepas que alguien está aquí para ti.

Después de eso le conté sobre la historia de cómo Wanda y Mel habían llegado a las cuevas.

- Ella es una viajera, ha hecho toneladas de cosas increíbles, y es muy fuerte –dije-. Pero Mel no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Ella había prometido que volvería –no pude evitar sonreír mientras le contaba esto, aunque para esas alturas estaba bastante seguro de que prácticamente estaba hablando solo.

Le conté sobre la primera vez que las había visto. Sobre cómo había podido ver a Mel más allá de la expresión de Wanda, y cómo había podido ver a Wanda, más allá del rostro de Mel. Intenté evitar las peores partes, los intentos de asesinato, por ejemplo. Pasé horas hablando. Ya no estaba seguro de cómo pasaba de un tema al siguiente.

- Y solíamos hacer un jabón de cactus. Pasaban horas antes de que la piel dejara de escocerte –me reí recordando el asqueroso y corrosivo pedazo de porquería al que le llamaban jabón. Y entonces se me ocurrió que quizás ella quisiera usar el cuarto de baño-. No lo había pensado –me excusé-. ¿Necesitas… usar el baño?

No respondió, pero sí se puso de pie. Era la primera vez que se movía en todo el día. Lo tomé como un "sí" y me puse en marcha. La llevé por lugares que sabía estarían desiertos. No quería que se asustara por nada. Se mantuvo cerca de mí, pero sin tocarme. Miraba mis pies y pisaba en los mismos lugares en que yo lo hacía.

Al llegar al cuarto de baño, le expliqué brevemente cómo debía moverse. Le ofrecí la linterna y extendió su mano para tomarla. Esa fue la única comprobación de que había escuchado algo de lo que le había dicho. Me quedé en la entrada, aguardando a que volviera. A estas horas, todos deberían encontrarse trabajando. En unos cuantos minutos terminarían de preparar la tierra y todos se amontonarían en la entrada del lugar. Tragué en seco y me fijé la hora. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde.

Suspiré aliviado cuando volvió, caminando temerosa y con mucho cuidado. Me tendió la linterna y la tomé mientras comenzaba a caminar, guiándola de nuevo a la habitación.

Al volver, ella regresó a la misma posición en la que se encontraba antes, así que yo hice lo mismo. Me senté en la cama y miré hacia la pared que tenía enfrente.

- Sé que es un lugar pequeño –dije-. Pero no es tan malo, te acostumbrarás. La cama es cómoda –comenté, intentando que al menos volteara a verla, pero no lo hizo-. Puedes usarla cuando quieras, es tuya –agregué.

Pensé en lo mucho que me había costado hacer que este espacio fuera lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera ese simple colchón. Había sido todo un logro.

- Los agujeros en el techo son geniales para mirar las estrellas –sonreí-. Cuando recién llegué aquí, eso era lo único que me tranquilizaba. Ser capaz de ver el cielo a través de los agujeros en la habitación. El tío Jeb había propuesto que yo me quedara con él, pero Jared había insistido en que debía compartir habitación con él. Creo que sentía que debía cuidarme. Él ha sido como un padre para mí desde que Mel se encontró con él. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, puede que él se sintiera demasiado solo.

Verás, en esos días, desde que habían capturado a Mel, él era poco más que un zombi. Casi no dormía, ni comía. Tan solo se preocupaba por mantenernos a salvo. Solo lo estrictamente necesario para sobrevivir. Recuerdo el arrebato que había tenido, en el que había ido a buscar a la tía Maggie sólo para comprobar si la muerte de Mel había sido en vano.

Había vuelto a la mitad del bosque donde me encontraba escondido, con dos personas más. Mi corazón latió tan fuerte cuando lo vi acercándose con aquellas personas que apenas recordaba. Me había escondido detrás de un árbol al escuchar el motor del jeep, y sentía la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas.

Entonces no era más que un niño. Recuerdo el alivio al ver que Jared pasaba la luz de la linterna por sus ojos. Recuerdo lo que pensé cuando noté que era él. Solo una frase se cruzó por mí mente, un pensamiento que me consolaba cuando pensaba en mi familia perdida. Pensé: _"Aún no estoy solo"_.

Me quedé callado, mirando a la pared. Me tomé un momento para pensar en cuánto le debía a Jared. Le debía mucho más que mi vida. Intenté volver a la realidad. Ya había comenzado a oscurecer y yo ya había dicho demasiado. Además, pensar en los momentos en los que había pensado que Mel jamás volvería, era más difícil de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir. Comencé a levantarme con movimientos lentos.

- Creo que te dejaré descansar por hoy –anuncié-. Puedes usar la cama, nadie va a lastimarte por hacerlo. Buenas noches –me despedí, volteando para salir. En el pasillo había un montón de cosas apiladas. Una esterilla, una almohada y una bolsa de frituras. Preparé mi cama improvisada y agradecí que se hubieran preocupado por mí una vez más. Me pregunté quién estaría cubriendo mis tareas, pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para cavilar al respecto. Me quedé dormido solo un par de minutos después.

Esa noche soñé con ese bosque al que Jared me había llevado para poder ir tras Maggie él solo. Soñé que corría entre los árboles, escapando de personas que parecían mis seres queridos, pero no lo eran. Estaban mis padres con Mel, y Jared también. Había varios miembros de las cuevas, y todos gritaban mi nombre al mismo tiempo, como un coro.

Continuaba corriendo, llorando por la pérdida de aquellos que quería, hasta que tropezaba en una rama que estaba en el camino. Caía boca arriba en el húmedo y frío suelo del bosque y el sol me daba en los ojos, cegándome. La luz era intensa y clara, y ahora las voces se escuchaban más cerca; pero en algún momento, mientras corría, había dejado de ser un niño. Ahora mis brazos y piernas se sentían fuertes… y ya no tenía miedo. Me ponía en pie y me erguía frente a ellos. Me rodeaban. Eran todas las personas que alguna vez había conocido, excepto que no eran ellos. Todos eran almas. Miraba mi mano de repente y veía la vieja y familiar píldora de escape. La metía en mi boca sin pensármelo mucho y la mordía con fuerza.

**N/A: Eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les guste! Pero tanto si es así como si no, dejen comentario porfis! Los comentarios siempre ayudan a saber lo que piensan y ver hacia dónde va la historia :) Muchos besos y espero empiecen muy bien el año! :)**


	8. Sin salida

**8. Sin salida**

Me desperté sobresaltado, intentando recuperar el aliento. Seguía en el pasillo, fuera de mi habitación. No era un lugar tan malo para dormir… bueno, salvo por las pesadillas. Me puse de pie y me desperecé, estirándome y haciendo crujir mi espalda.

Me acerqué a la alfombra que cubría la entrada e intenté escuchar algo dentro de la habitación, pero no había ningún sonido. Antes de que pudiera saber lo que hacía, había corrido la alfombra con la mano, justo lo suficiente como para poder espiar hacia adentro como un entrometido cualquiera. Pero valió la pena: Luz estaba dormida, aún sentada en el piso, pero con su cabeza y uno de sus brazos apoyados sobre la cama. Sonreí al verla, pero no estoy seguro de por qué. Debería haberme dolido que no decidiera usar la cama, pero quizás cualquier avance era bueno para mí ahora.

Decidí dejar de comportarme como un fisgón y me alejé intentando no hacer ruido. Fui a la habitación de las cascadas y me di un rápido baño, para no estar tan impresentable. Después de todo, no me había bañado desde la expedición. Gracias al cielo no había nadie ahí con quien tuviera que hacer conversación.

Pero no tendría tanta suerte. Debía ir a la cocina para buscar algo para comer. Incluso si Luz estaba decidida a no probar bocado, al menos debía intentarlo. Entré haciendo lo posible por no mirar a nadie y me acerqué al aparador para llenar la bandeja que había tomado de la mesa. Tomé un par de panecillos, dos hogazas de pan tostadas y unas manzanas que habíamos traído de la expedición.

- ¿Todo está bien? –volteé sorprendido para mirar a quien me hablaba. Pensé que alguien de mi familia se acercaría, pero se trataba de Darla. Intenté mostrarle una sonrisa, pero estoy bastante seguro que apenas logré dibujar una mueca en mi rostro. Me encogí de hombros.

- No tanto –respondí, siendo sincero. Era fácil ser sincero con ella.

- De seguro no es tan malo como parece –replicó tomando un par de botellas de agua de la encimera-. Vamos, te ayudo –soltó indicándome con la cabeza que comenzara a caminar. Tenía una forma tan extraña de decir las cosas, sonaba amable a la vez que dura. Como si tuviera bien claros los beneficios de su compañía para los demás.

Comencé a caminar a paso normal hacia la salida. Cuando pasé cerca de los demás, los saludé con la cabeza. Wanda me sonrió, Mel me devolvió el gesto y Jared e Ian saludaron en voz alta. Me alegré fugazmente por la sensación de que esa tensión no duraría para siempre. Después de todo, ellos eran mi familia.

- ¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó Darla recuperando mi atención mientras salíamos de la cocina. Negué con la cabeza, pero me miró con intención y me golpeó en el brazo con una de las botellas de agua.

- Ella no quiere estar aquí –solté. Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sí, eso lo sé, estuve en la reunión. Si vale de algo, voté a tu favor.

- Gracias –murmuré.

- Ahora dime lo que realmente pasó –replicó desechando mi agradecimiento con un gesto de su mano. Suspiré y miré al piso mientras caminaba.

- Ella me dijo que no quería estar aquí. Dijo que este planeta no le gusta. Y ahora solo está ahí… inmóvil. No come, no habla, no hace nada -le expliqué. Frunció la boca y lo pensó por un momento. Caminamos en silencio mientras tanto. Salimos de la cueva principal y entramos a uno de los pasillos.

- Quizás se le pase con el tiempo.

- O quizás se muera de hambre –repliqué. Me lanzó una mirada de muerte.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Tú no eres así.

- ¿Así cómo? –pregunté.

- ¡Pesimista! –casi gritó. Bajé la mirada de nuevo.

- Estoy intentando mejorar esto.

- Pues intenta mejor –replicó.

- No es tan fácil –me excusé entre dientes. No me gustaba la forma que Darla tenía de decir las cosas. Demasiado directa y ruda.

- Tampoco es tan difícil, solo tienes que pensar en algo.

- ¿En qué?

- No lo sé, en algo que la convenza de quedarse.

- ¡No sé nada sobre ella! –le contesté levantando la voz. Me detuve para encararla. Ya habíamos llegado al principio del pasillo que llevaba a mi… a la habitación de Luz.

- Pues más te vale que lo averigües. Y rápido –puse los ojos en blanco y ella hizo que las botellas de agua chocaran contra mi pecho con fuerza. Las tomé mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba con su habitual paso firme. Contuve el impulso de insultarla y suspiré para calmarme.

Me llevó unos cuantos segundos hacerlo, pero cuando volví a hablar, mi voz sonaba tranquila.

- ¿Puedo pasar? Traje el desayuno –dije, aunque sabía que no respondería. Corrí la alfombra y la vi de nuevo. Ya no estaba dormida. Permanecía sentada en el piso, en la misma posición en la que había estado la noche anterior. Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco, pero al menos no se había encogido cuando entré.-. La espalda debe estar matándote. Te mencioné que podías usar la cama, ¿cierto?

Hice una pausa, pero como lo había pensado, no respondió. Me dejé caer en el colchón, cerca de la entrada y dejé la bandeja a mi lado de nuevo. Me comí una manzana mientras pensaba.

- ¿Quieres? –pregunté ofreciéndole la otra-. Supongo que no –me respondí a mí mismo bajando la mano después de unos cuantos segundos.

Un largo momento pasó, en el que solo se escuchaba cómo masticaba la manzana. Estaba muy jugosa y a menudo tenía que limpiarme la barbilla con el dorso de mi mano.

- Normalmente no soy tan desastroso para comer… -me excusé. Pero luego suspiré e hice una mueca con la boca-. Eso es mentira –confesé-. Sí soy un desastre –me reí en voz baja-. Deberías verme comiendo emparedados. Mel solía decirme que todas mis camisas deberían tener un delantal incluido. Wanda sugirió que los estampados serían una buena forma de disimular las manchas –me reí de nuevo.

Luego le conté sobre miles de detalles que recordaba de las épocas en que había vivido con Jared y Mel. Después de horas, terminé hablando de las parrilladas que solíamos hacer en la cabaña cuando era más joven. Jared cazaba algo en el bosque, usando una serie de trampas que su padre le había enseñado a armar. Prendíamos el fuego una vez que oscurecía, para evitar llamar la atención. El humo era lo que debíamos ocultar, ya que los árboles escondían a la perfección el resplandor del fuego.

- Era increíble vivir ahí –le comenté, cavilando en lo feliz que solía ser-. A pesar de que solo Jared y Mel me acompañaban, jamás me sentía solo. Es extraño como uno puede sentirse bien estando solo, y sentirse solo en medio de un montón de personas –mi voz se fue desvaneciendo de a poco, hasta que se apagó por completo.

Tuve la extraña sensación de que ella me observaba, pero cuando la miré, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, con su cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada. Le ofrecí una sonrisa apenada cuando abrió los ojos, pero no pareció notarlo.

- Lo siento. No fue mi intención ponerme filosófico –me reí con una risa nerviosa, que hasta a mí me sonó fingida. Después de eso me quedé callado por unos cuantos minutos. No quería que notara la tristeza en mi voz. Siempre me frustraba hablar sobre lo solo que me sentía a veces, a pesar de estar en una de las resistencias más grandes de las que teníamos registro. Comencé a jugar con un hilo que se soltó de un agujero en mi pantalón. Había ropa nueva almacenada en una de las cuevas, pero le tenía cariño a mi pantalón viejo y desgastado. Tenía roturas en ambas rodillas, y eso me mantenía más fresco en el calor del desierto.

Miré la hora. Eran cerca de las once de la mañana. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

- ¿Quieres ir al baño? –pregunté, pero esta vez no se puso de pie. No hubo respuesta alguna. Supuse que el no haber comido nada en los últimos dos días tenía algo que ver con ello y fruncí la boca. No tardaría mucho en comenzar a descompensarse por la falta de alimento o de agua. No se podía sobrevivir mucho en un lugar así, sin agua.

Flexioné mis piernas y apoyé mis codos en las rodillas para poder tomarme la cabeza con ambas manos.

- No estoy seguro de qué hacer –confesé, más para mí mismo que para ella-. Sé que eres consciente de lo que haces. Sé que esto es lo que quieres pero… -me lo pensé por un segundo, pues no estaba seguro de qué le seguía a ese "pero". Me quedé callado-. No quiero que mueras –finalicé después de un momento. Sentí mi voz quebrarse y me sentí un idiota por haber dicho algo así. No sabía por qué, pero no era más que la pura verdad. Pero aunque lo fuera ¿quién era yo para tener algún tipo de opinión sobre lo que ella quisiera?

Sacudí la cabeza y me puse de pie con movimientos rápidos. Tenía la costumbre de hablar demasiado, y esta no era la excepción. Quizás era una especie de frustración por el hecho de que no hablase, o pudiera ser que tan solo _quería_ que me hablara. Escuchar una historia nueva… O quizás solo buscaba redención: el perdón por haber destruido su vida. El perdón por no protegerla de lo que ella no quería que sucediese.

- Volveré en un momento –anuncié. Necesitaba despejar mi mente. Caminé a paso lento pensando en algo que pudiera persuadirla. Lo que Darla me había dicho era bastante inútil, para ser honesto. Es decir: ¿qué diablos sabía yo de ella? No había escuchado más que unas cuantas palabras de su boca. Y solo la había visto unas cuantas veces: cuando despertó, cuando llegamos a las cuevas y en la biblioteca.

Mi mente se aclaró como si alguien hubiera encendido una luz, iluminando un camino que ahora parecía obvio. Comencé a correr sin poder evitarlo. Por la hora, sabía a donde debía dirigirme. Todos estarían en la cocina, comenzando a almorzar. Entré corriendo, y varias personas se sobresaltaron, así que aminoré la marcha e intenté parecer despreocupado o tranquilo. Estoy más que seguro que no lo logré, pero al menos dejaron de mirarme.

- ¡Tío Jeb! –lo llamé. No había cruzado palabra con él desde después de la reunión. Por un momento recordé que no hubiera estado en aquel embrollo de no haber sido por su decisión, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que concentrarme-. Necesito que me prestes tus libros –solté al llegar a su lado. Eso era lo único que sabía sobre ella: le gustaban los libros. Me sentí un idiota por no haberlo pensado antes. No dejó de comer mientras respondía.

- Sabes dónde están –murmuró con la boca atiborrada de huevos revueltos, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Genial! Gracias –respondí encarando de nuevo hacia la salida.

- ¡Oye, Jamie! –me llamó Ian desde el aparador. Solía sentarse sobre él mientras Wanda tenía a cargo hacer el pan. Volteé para mirarlo y me acerqué cuando noté que estaba solo. Permanecía con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el mostrador.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté.

- Darla mencionó que la chica no está comiendo.

- "Destello de Luz en el Hielo" -corregí entre dientes una vez más.

- Lo siento. Darla mencionó que Destello de Luz en el Hielo no está comiendo –me ofreció una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y yo lo miré sorprendido. Era la primera persona que hacía caso a mi corrección.

- Sí… -concedí.

- Bueno, es la hora del almuerzo, quizás quieras llevar algo con aroma –comentó como si solo se tratara de un consejo trivial. Lo miré por unos segundos. Aún me mostraba una sutil sonrisa. Me lo pensé un momento y llené dos tazones de huevos revueltos para luego ponerlos en una bandeja. Tenía razón. La comida con aroma era mucho más apetitosa que la demás. Era una gran idea. También tomé más tostadas y unos panecillos.

- Gracias –dije con sinceridad. Asintió con la cabeza y se alejó para sentarse en la mesa de nuevo, junto a Wanda. Lo miré mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla y tomaba una de sus manos mientras ella sonreía. No vi a Jared o a Mel por ninguna parte, así que me dirigí directamente a la habitación del tío Jeb. Era tanta la ansiedad que tenía, que cuando me encontré frente a los libros, noté que había corrido hasta allí.

Me quedé quieto por un momento, pensando en alguno que pudiera ser de su agrado. Finalmente tomé una novela que yo ya había leído varias veces. Trataba sobre un joven cuya novia moría en un accidente de autos, pero que cuando él despertaba al día siguiente, ese último día se repetía casi exactamente, como si la muerte se hubiera tratado solo de una pesadilla. Así que él debía impedir que ocurriera de nuevo.

Tomé un libro cualquiera para mí y los puse a ambos en la parte trasera de mi cinturón antes de emprender viaje de nuevo hacia la habitación. De nuevo me sentí ansioso por verla, pero esta vez me forcé a mí mismo a caminar a un paso relativamente normal. Ya no tenía la edad para comportarme como un chiquillo.

Suspiré cuando por fin llegué al túnel y me encontré frente a la entrada. Me moría por ver su reacción.


	9. Todo lo posible

**9. Todo lo posible**

Con un profundo suspiro, me armé de valor y atravesé la entrada. Le sonreí en cuanto estuve dentro.

- Te traje un regalo –anuncié. Sus ojos revolotearon automáticamente hasta la comida, pero desvió la mirada en cuanto notó que había mostrado algún tipo de interés. Por mi parte, esa pequeño reconocimiento significó el mundo entero-. No, no me refiero a la comida –aclaré, dejando la bandeja en la cama, más cerca de ella que de costumbre. La idea de Ian parecía estar surtiendo efecto. Extendí la mano hacia ella sosteniendo el libro, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me quedé quieto por unos cuantos segundos, pero no volvió a mirarme. Intenté no demostrarlo, pero debo admitir que me dolió que no lo aceptara. Me había costado bastante descifrar algo que pudiera llamar su atención, y ciertamente, esta no era la reacción que esperaba.

De todos modos, dejé el libro cerca de ella, encima de la cama, sintiéndome particularmente miserable. No tenía ánimos de hablar, así que me senté donde siempre lo hacía, tome el libro que había traído para mí mismo y pasé las primeras páginas hasta encontrar el prólogo. Ya lo había leído en varias ocasiones, pero no había demasiadas novedades en estas cuevas… bueno, salvo Luz, pero no podía decirse que fuera el alma de la fiesta… incluso aunque literalmente fuera un alma. Negué con la cabeza y decidí dejar de pensar idioteces. Estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Después de casi media hora, un movimiento en mi visión periférica llamó mi atención. Pensé que había sido mi imaginación, pero no: Luz había alargado su mano con mucha delicadeza por encima del colchón y estaba tomando el libro. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no comentar nada al respecto, pero no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Ella cedía!

Continué en silencio para no espantarla. Me sentía como si estuviera intentando acercarme a una pequeña ardilla de nuevo. Solía hacer eso cuando era pequeño, antes de aquel asunto del fin del mundo y todo eso. Había un árbol en nuestro patio en el que una de ellas solía vivir, y uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos era ver qué tanto podía acercarme a ella antes de que escapara.

Y así como así, me sentí un niño de nuevo, lleno de expectativa y esperanza. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo cuando la vi leyendo la contratapa.

- Es bueno –comenté-. El comienzo es triste, pero es una historia romántica –mi tono era bajo y nivelado, aunque no pude ocultar el entusiasmo de mi voz. No pareció sobresaltarse, pero tampoco me miró. Simplemente abrió el libro y se removió en su sitio para comenzar a leer.

Por supuesto que me fue completamente imposible concentrarme en la lectura después de eso, no había forma de que dejara de monitorear todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. En mi defensa, intentaba disimular… _intentaba_.

Entré en pánico cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero unas cuantas páginas después, estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Mordía la uña de su pulgar de forma inconsciente de vez en cuando, como si estuviera verdaderamente ansiosa.

Me moría por hablarle, saber qué pensaba o por qué estaba cambiando de idea, pero después de poco más de una hora, me alegré de no haberlo hecho. Esta vez fue el sonido lo que llamó mi atención. Cuando volteé a mirarla, tenía un trozo de tostada en su mano, y lo mordisqueaba como antes había mordisqueado su uña.

Me atrapó observándola y le sonreí sin contenerme. Me llenaba de alegría verla haciendo algo tan simple como eso. Ese trozo de pan era para mí un paso enorme. Era la luz al final del túnel. Ella se ruborizó y me ofreció una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. Me contuve de comenzar a reír por el entusiasmo que revoloteó en mi pecho.

- Puedes comer huevos, si gustas. Los traje para ti –el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo más intenso, pero pretendí no notarlo. Solo los acerqué a ella con un pequeño empujoncito a la bandeja.

- Gracias –susurró con la voz ronca, y mi alma entera se iluminó. Sentí que estallaría por la alegría que me provocó esa simple palabra. De hecho, supuso un esfuerzo bastante real el no ponerme de pie de un salto y gritar por el triunfo. Claro que no hubiese sido una buena idea, y mucho menos si esperaba que alguien ahí comenzara a tratarme como a un adulto. Así que en lugar de eso, aclaré mi garganta e intenté nivelar mi voz de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres algo más? –pregunté mientras ella comenzaba a comer los huevos. Había dejado el libro a un lado y ahora tenía la boca llena. Me miró de nuevo, aun masticando. Negó con la cabeza y yo solté una carcajada muda. No recordaba haberme sentido tan bien en años. Cuando terminó los huevos acerqué el otro tazón a ella con una sonrisa. De todas maneras, no me imaginaba pasar un bocado con cómo me sentía. Estaba demasiado agitado para comer.

Unos minutos después, dejó el segundo recipiente a un lado. Me miró con intención, y luego a la botella de agua que descansaba sobre el colchón desde esa mañana.

- Adelante –la alenté. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Aun parecía insegura, pero una vez alcanzó la botella, la tomó con ambas manos mientras bebía todo su contenido de una sola vez. Demonios, de seguro estaba completamente deshidratada. Procuré no pensar demasiado en que eso era mi culpa y me concentré en el hecho de que ahora no parecía estar planeando morirse de hambre.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha, suspiró y comenzó a bajarse de la cama.

- No lo hagas –le pedí sin pensármelo demasiado. Se quedó inmóvil y me miró con miedo en sus facciones-. Me refiero a que no vuelvas al piso –aclaré-. Por favor… No es necesario que estés incómoda.

Me miró a mí y luego a la cama, a la distancia que había entre nosotros.

- Oh, lo siento –solté cuando lo comprendí: no quería estar cerca de mí-. No te preocupes, yo me siento en el piso –comencé a levantarme. Me sentaría con gusto en el piso si eso era lo que se necesitaba para que estuviera cómoda.

- ¡No! –soltó, su voz sonaba ronca, pero fue un grito en todas las de la ley. Me quedé quieto cuando noté que había atrapado la tela de mi camisa con la mano. Volteé para mirarla, sorprendido, y la soltó rápidamente, escondiendo la mano detrás de sí misma. Su cara se tornó completamente roja-. Lo siento, quise decir que te quedaras. No hay problema –aclaró bajando la voz. Le ofrecí una sonrisa y volví a sentarme, más orgulloso de mí mismo de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir.

Ella tomó de nuevo su libro después de un momento, y yo la imité sin hacer ningún comentario. Nada parecía apropiado para el momento. Me mordí el labio mientras me obligaba a mí mismo a concentrarme de nuevo en la lectura; aunque después de tres capítulos más, noté que no tenía ni idea de lo que había acabado de leer.

Cerré el libro sintiéndome frustrado y suspiré rascándome la cabeza. Necesitaba despejarme.

- Iré a dar una vuelta –dije-. ¿Quieres ir al baño? –asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie, alisándose la ropa.

Me levanté y fruncí la boca mientras miraba su maltratado atuendo.

- Creo que podemos conseguirte algo más para usar –agregué señalando su ropa con el dedo. Se encogió como si la hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

- No hace falta –murmuró con miedo dibujado en sus facciones. Pensé en aclararle que nada malo sucedería, que solo iríamos a buscar ropa en la cueva en la que la almacenábamos, pero decidí que era mejor no presionarla en ese momento. Así que solo me encogí de hombros y aparté la alfombra para dejarla pasar primero. Suspiró profundamente y caminó con paso firme y la frente en alto. La seguí, guiándola cuando debíamos cambiar de dirección.

- Manejarse por las cuevas no es tan complicado como parece, cuando te acostumbras.

- No quiero acostumbrarme –soltó con tono desafiante. No había demasiada claridad, así que no podía ver su expresión, pero apostaba a que estaba mirándome. Sentía su mirada clavada en mi rostro. Hice una mueca.

- Lo siento –murmuré-. Sé que no sirve de mucho, pero no quería que te quedaras.

- Pues muérdeme –su tono malhumorado hizo que me dejara de caminar de repente, mirándola con los ojos dilatados. Jamás había escuchado a un alma hablando de esa forma. Cuando notó que no la seguía, volteó para mirarme cubriéndose la boca, como si se hubiera arrepentido de sus palabras. Comenzó a tartamudear-. Lo-lo siento, no quise…

- No –la corté, aun mirándola. No dejaba de sorprenderme. Se pegó contra la pared, encogiéndose y entonces lo comprendí: tenía miedo. Miedo de que pudiera castigarla por su actitud-. Oye… -murmuré, intentando que me mirara, pero se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Dudé, a unos cuantos pasos de ella, y luego me acerqué lentamente, procurando no empeorar la situación.

Me mordí el labio, nervioso. No estaba seguro de cómo calmarla. Con tanta delicadeza como me fue posible, apoyé mi mano en una de las suyas. Las mantenía convertidas en puños mientras se cubría el rostro con los brazos. Al sentir el contacto se estremeció, pero luego la bajó con deliberada lentitud. Noté que temblaba, y mi corazón se estrujó por ello.

- Luz… -susurré. Cerró los ojos y yo puse mis dedos debajo de su barbilla para que me mirara, aunque no ejercí ningún tipo de fuerza-. Por favor… -pedí, y me miró. Me miró con sus brillantes ojos.

Me tomó un momento volver a hablar.

- Necesito que me escuches. Que me mires… Que sepas que no miento–hice una pausa, intentando ordenar mis ideas. Por alguna razón, mi cerebro no estaba respondiendo como yo hubiera querido, así que en lugar de razonar, intenté ser sincero en lo que decía-. Entiendo que estés enojada, ódiame si eso es lo que quieres, todo esto es mi culpa, pero te aseguro que no tienes por qué tenerme miedo –tragué con dificultad y ella soltó el aire en sus pulmones mientras asentía con la cabeza. Su suspiro movió un mechón de cabello que descansaba en mi rostro, y fue ahí cuando noté lo cerca que nos encontrábamos.

A penas unos cuantos centímetros nos separaban, y mis dedos continuaban debajo de su mentón. Noté, por el repentino rubor de su rostro, que ella también se había percatado de eso. Aclaré mi garganta y la solté, alejándome. Una electricidad que jamás había sentido antes corría por mis venas. Una sensación similar a la adrenalina, pero no del todo igual.

Me quedé muy quieto, mirando hacia otro lado por un momento. Me metí las manos en los bolsillos para evitar seguir cometiendo estupideces. De verdad estaba comportándome como un idiota. Probablemente, lo único que la asustaría más que un humano en este momento, era un humano que no respetaba el espacio personal o las convenciones sociales. Me maldije a mi mismo por lo bajo y comencé a caminar a paso lento. La escuché siguiéndome después de unos cuantos pasos. Reuní el coraje para hablar de nuevo después de algunos segundos.

- De todos modos –solté intentando sonar despreocupado, aunque no estoy seguro de haberlo logrado-. No me expresé bien antes. Es solo que sé que no querías quedarte –aclaré-. No quería que tuvieras que hacerlo en contra de tu voluntad –la miré en la oscuridad y las siguientes palabras fueron a penas un susurro-. Pero de verdad me gusta que estés aquí –y de inmediato quise morderme la lengua. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de hablar de una buena vez?

¡Genial! Ahora era un humano que no solo no respetaba su espacio personal, sino que decía estupideces que probablemente hacían que pensara que la acosaba o algo así. ¡Perfecto!

Por supuesto que el resto del camino lo hicimos en un horrible silencio incómodo. Déjenmelo a mí para meter la pata tantas veces en un solo viaje al baño.

- Las linternas están colgadas aquí –le dije cuando llegamos, indicándole con un gesto el lugar en la pared en donde las conservábamos. Había tres colgadas una junto a la otra-. Lo que hacemos es tomar una para poder ver, y encender una de las otras para indicar que el baño está siendo usado –le expliqué. Las baterías no eran un problema ahora que habíamos conseguido las que las arañas habían inventado. No era difícil comprarlas, y tenían una larga vida útil. Luz asintió con la cabeza y yo hice lo que le había dicho para mostrarle. Le di la linterna en la mano y la tomó para entrar.

Me dejé caer en contra de la pared cuando la perdí de vista. Sentí la estabilidad de la roca a mi espalda e intenté mantenerme sereno. Mi cuerpo se debatía entre el entusiasmo de que las cosas estaban mejorando, y el miedo implacable que me producía la idea de que de pronto todo volviera a arruinarse. Me deje caer hasta quedar sentado en la oscuridad, pues el vapor de la habitación hacía que la luz de la linterna se quedara muy por encima de mi cabeza.

Había hecho todo lo posible para que mejorara, para que todo fuera mejor para ella; pero aun así me asaltaba el remordimiento: jamás sería tan feliz aquí, como lo hubiera sido en otros lugares. No importaba cuánto me esforzara… Sentí las ansias dentro de mi pecho, quería decirle que lo sentía, que yo me encargaría de que su vida aquí fuera lo más feliz posible, pero ¿Cómo se puede hacer una promesa así a una persona que, en todas las de la ley, es tu prisionera?


	10. Descubrimientos

**10. Descubrimientos **

En los días siguientes, todo fue volviéndose más tranquilo, aunque Luz aun insistía en no ver a otras personas. El tío Jeb me dio un ultimátum: tenía una semana para volver a mis tareas habituales, contando desde el día en que Luz había comenzado a hablar. Me maldije a mí mismo por haberles dicho el momento y el modo exactos en los que lo había hecho. Yo y mi bocota.

Ahora ya habían pasado tres días. Estábamos sentados en la habitación, cada uno leyendo su libro. Ya casi estaba terminándolo. No habíamos hablado demasiado desde que ella había decidido ceder, pero al menos ahora ya no se trataba de un monólogo. Parecía estar acostumbrándose a mí.

Estaba atardeciendo, y la oscuridad hacía que fuese más y más difícil continuar leyendo, hasta que finalmente ambos cerramos nuestros libros. La miré por un momento y me devolvió la mirada. La pálida luz del atardecer hacía que sus ojos parecieran grises. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas debajo de su cuerpo, en el otro extremo del cochón, enfrentándome. Yo me encontraba más cerca de la salida.

- ¿Quieres que busque una linterna? –le pregunté. Se encogió de hombros y dejó el libro a un lado, en el piso.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –murmuró en lugar de responder. Asentí con la cabeza-. ¿Qué crees que haya ahí afuera?

Fruncí la boca. Recordaba haberle dicho que se trataba de un desierto, no había mucho más que decir sin revelar nuestra ubicación. La miré a los ojos, intentando descifrar lo que quería saber.

- El desierto –respondí finalmente.

- Sí, lo sé… pero no era eso a lo que me refería.

- ¿Y a qué te refieres?

- Para ti. Quiero decir ¿Qué hay ahí afuera para ti?

- ¿Que signifique algo para mí?

- Exacto –concedió. Lo pensé por casi un minuto entero y necesité cerrar los ojos para imaginarme aquello que quería ver.

- Estrellas –respondí finalmente-. Viento. Carreteras… bosques. Parrilladas al aire libre y kilómetros y kilómetros de césped para correr –no pude evitar sonreír mientras hablaba-. Lagos en los que puedes nadar por horas, hasta que sientes que los brazos se te caerán por el esfuerzo. Solíamos ir a un lago cuando era pequeño. Mis padres, Mel y yo. Antes de que las almas… llegaran –mi voz se quebró y abrí los ojos para borrar el recuerdo de mis padres de mi mente. No era justo que los hubiera perdido con tan pocos recuerdos suyos para atesorar.

Miré a Luz, pero su expresión era inescrutable.

- Hablas de este planeta como si fuera la gran cosa –murmuró.

- Lo es para mí –respondí, un poco ofendido por la insinuación de que no lo era. Se encogió de hombros.

- Tiene demasiadas cosas malas –replicó-. No me siento a gusto aquí –fruncí el ceño y me lo pensé por un segundo. En cierta forma, podía entenderla. Quizás no fuéramos tan diferentes después de todo.

- Yo me sentía así antes –musité casi sin sonido. Soltó un pequeño bufido incrédulo.

- Este es _tu_ planeta –su tono era burlón.

- No me refiero a la Tierra –aclaré al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza-. Me refiero a las cuevas.

- Creí que estabas a gusto aquí –hice una mueca: esto sería difícil de explicar.

- Lo estaba. Hasta hace unos años. Hace poco comencé a sentirme muy… solo. Como si nada de lo que hiciera pudiera ser suficiente para lograr que me miraran de una forma diferente a la que lo hacían. Me dormía en las noches sintiéndome vacío… me despertaba deseando tener a alguien que me comprendiera

Me armé de valor y la miré a los ojos. Los míos se nublaban por la humedad que les traía la culpa de la confesión que se atoraba en mi garganta.

- Fui yo quien insistió en realizar esa expedición –solté-. Fui yo quien ya no soportaba estar aquí dentro.

Temí a su reacción, temí que me gritara, que me pidiera que me alejara, pero su expresión no mostraba odio. Ni siquiera un ápice de desprecio. Y eso solo hizo que me sintiera aún peor. Comprendí que necesitaba que me culpara. Que entendiera que toda su desgracia era por mi causa.

- Fui a la biblioteca esperando encontrar historias nuevas. Esperando encontrar algo que me hiciera sentir vivo… y todo lo que logré fue arruinar tu vida también. Siento mucho saber que jamás podré compensar lo que te hice –sentí una gota de agua caer en mi mano y la miré por un segundo antes de comprender que se trataba de una lágrima. Me limpié el rostro con el dorso del brazo. Me quedé en silencio por un momento, y cuando hablé, mi voz fue apenas un susurro-. Si te sirve de algo… me arrepiento muchísimo de haberte traído en contra de tu voluntad. No era lo que quería. Simplemente… no había otra opción. Todas nuestras vidas dependen de que nadie sepa de nuestra existencia. La vida de mi familia, de mis amigos. No podía arriesgar eso.

Me tomé la cabeza entre las manos y cerré los ojos de nuevo, suspirando. Había contenido eso en mi pecho por demasiado tiempo, y aunque quizás solo lograra que ella me odiara, un peso se había quitado de mis hombros.

- Sé lo que es sentirse fuera de lugar –susurró Luz con un tono de voz tan dulce, que temí que solo fuera un producto de mi imaginación.

- Siento mucho oír eso –respondí mirándola finalmente. Me ofreció una media sonrisa. Hermosa y sincera.

- Ya te dije que el planeta no me gusta -dijo.

- Sí, no dejas de repetirlo… Pero tiene muchísimas casas buenas –argumenté.

- Pues aún no las he visto –murmuró después de un largo momento en silencio.

- Entonces algún día te las mostraré. Verás las maravillas que este mundo tiene para ofrecer –aseguré con una sonrisa. No soportaba la idea de que se sintiera tan desamparada en este lugar.

- No confío en ello –replicó.

- No confías en muchas cosas –contraataqué. Soltó una sonrisa y un bufido.

- No es mi culpa haber terminado en un nido de embusteros –sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tomaba sus palabras como un reto, más que como un insulto: solo significaban que debería probarle que se equivocaba. Con el tiempo lo sabría. Y su forma de hablar hacía que olvidara que estaba hablando con un alma.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dije en voz baja. Ya había anochecido completamente, y la luz de la luna hacía que sus ojos estallaran en reflejos azules y plateados. Asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar de esa forma? –Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

- La biblioteca estatal contaba con una sección de televisión y cine –explicó-. Adoraba mirar esas historias por la noche. Aunque mis favoritos eran los libros.

- ¿Historias humanas? –pregunté.

- Sí, aunque solo miraba aquellas sin absurdas matanzas y mutilaciones –frunció el ceño, como si el reproche estuviera dirigido a mí en particular.

Pero a pesar de su mirada, yo creí que mis mejillas se desgarrarían por la sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro. Ahora comprendía por qué se comportaba como lo hacía, por qué hablaba como lo hacía. Había visto historias sobre nosotros… en cierta forma, nos conocía.

- Puedo contarte miles de historias humanas –susurré, y logré hacerla sonreír-, aunque no he podido ver demasiadas películas –agregué luego, cuando lo pensé mejor.

- Bien, entonces ¿qué te parece un intercambio? Yo te contaré películas, y a cambio, me contarás historias reales –propuso con un hermoso tono dulce. Le sonreí.

- Es un trato –concedí, sin dejar de mirarla.

En los días que siguieron, solo nos sentamos a hablar y leer en su habitación. Recordé que había dejado en el jeep los libros que había sacado a hurtadillas de la biblioteca, y Mel me acompañó una noche para buscarlos. Las cosas habían mejorado mucho entre nosotros desde esa noche.

- Así que… -comentó mientras ambos caminábamos hacia afuera de las cuevas-. ¿Cómo está todo? –soltó. Estaba más que seguro de que ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía, pero eso solo significaba que esta era su forma de entablar una conversación.

- Creo que todo está mucho mejor –murmuré con una sonrisa. Mel me golpeó suavemente con el codo en las costillas. Solté el aire en una carcajada muda-. Ok, ok… todo va genial –concedí.

- ¿Qué tan genial? –presionó. Me encogí de hombros.

- Bueno… ojalá pudieras oírla, Mel. Ella es la mar de guay –solté subiendo la voz hasta dejar de hablar en susurros-. Tiene este montón de ideas sobre la pertenencia de las almas a los mundos, de cómo están atadas a diferentes lugares. ¡Y ve películas! Adora las películas. Tiene esta forma de hablar tan extraña, ¡no suena como un alma en absoluto!

- Suena bien –concedió.

- Es increíble… pero no deberíamos retenerla en contra de su voluntad. No es correcto.

Me lanzó una fugaz sonrisa, y luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras seguía caminando.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté. Negó con la cabeza, pero aún sonreía.

- Nada, es solo que… a veces olvido cuanto has crecido –murmuró por lo bajo. Nos quedamos callados por un momento, los pies de ambos hundiéndose en la arena con cada paso que dábamos.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que llenara mis pulmones y cerrara los ojos, apuntando el rostro al cielo. Me encantaba sentir la brisa en la cara.

- De todos modos –soltó Mel de repente, haciendo que abriera los ojos. Su tono era distendido ahora-. ¡Apuesto a que aún puedo ganarte! –gritó mientras comenzaba a correr. Un segundo después, mis pies la estaban siguiendo. Ella era rápida, pero ahora mis piernas eran mucho más largas. Solo me ganó por una fracción de segundo, así que luego de recoger los libros, nos pasamos todo el camino de vuelta riendo y discutiendo el hecho de que ella había hecho trampa.

Al día siguiente, Luz y yo escogimos uno de los libros. Decidimos leerlo juntos, así que nos turnamos para hacerlo: Cada uno leía una página en voz alta, mientras el otro escuchaba. Desarrollé una pequeña adicción por la forma en que leía. Era muy imaginativa. Se empeñó en que uno de los personajes tenía acento británico, así que lo interpretó de esa forma de ahí en adelante. Me reía cuando lo hacía, pero había algo en su tono, en su forma de leer y en la cadencia de su voz que hacía que me sumergiera en sus palabras.

El lado malo, era que me obligaba a imitar el acento cuando debía leer las líneas de ese personaje, así que terminaba haciendo el ridículo con un intento de británico que sonaba más como un campesino ebrio.

- Te toca –anunció, pasándome el libro. Ahora permanecíamos sentados, atravesados en el colchón, hombro con hombro y apoyados contra la pared. Lo tomé para continuar leyendo y recité una página completa sin quejarme. Gracias al cielo, el personaje que se suponía era inglés, no aparecía en este pasaje.

- Ya no puedo ver nada –comentó unas horas después, mientras acercaba el libro a su rostro intentando distinguir las letras.

- Pues entonces creo que es todo por hoy –respondí. Le quité el libro con delicadeza y coloqué un pedazo de papel entre las páginas antes de cerrarlo.

- Podría haber leído unos minutos más –replicó, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

- Claro, se nota que estás en perfectas condiciones –solté, sarcástico. Ella me miró y me mostró la lengua como si fuera una niña. Me reí por un momento, pero luego recordé que mi tiempo a solas con ella se estaba acabando. Cuando volviera a mis tareas habituales, ya casi no tendría tiempo libre para pasarlo con ella.

Suspiré llenando mis pulmones y ella se removió, acomodándose en contra de la pared.

- Mañana será mi último día libre –comenté despacio.

- Sí, lo sé –murmuró bajando la voz.

- ¿Estarás bien aquí tu sola? –pregunté luego de un momento en voz baja.

- Creo que podré apañármelas, grandulón –soltó en tono burlón, pero luego de un par de risas se quedó callada y comenzó a morder la uña de su dedo pulgar. Varios minutos pasaron en los que no supe qué decir.

Supe que era la hora de la cena cuando un agudo quejido de mi estómago rompió el silencio, avergonzándome a la vez que aliviándome de la carga de buscar un tema de conversación.

- Será mejor que busque algo para cenar –dije poniéndome de pie. Luz solo asintió. Mirándome mientras me marchaba. No quería que esto se terminara. No quería tener que dejarla.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de la habitación, inmerso en la oscuridad del túnel, me apoyé contra la pared y suspiré.

- No quiero que mañana sea el último día que pasemos juntos –confesé en voz baja y sin testigos, sabiendo que de nada serviría decirlo frente a ella.


	11. Insomnes

**11. Insomnes **

Cuando desperté, me tomó unos segundos comprender que estaba en el pasillo de nuevo. Habíamos estado hablando hasta hacía unas horas, pero no pude evitar despertarme en mitad de la noche. Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado consciente de que debía aprovechar cada minuto con ella. Dios, no quería que esos momentos se terminaran, sabía que mañana sería el último día que podría dedicarle completamente.

Ya era inútil intentar conciliar el sueño, así que me levanté, deseando ser capaz de sacudir esa idea fuera de mi mente. Aún estaba muy oscuro. Miré la hora: eran casi las tres de la madrugada, así que todos debían estar durmiendo. Estiré mi espalda y mis brazos después de ponerme de pie. Tomé un poco de agua, de una botella que había quedado cerca de la esterilla donde dormía.

- ¿Jamie? –preguntó la voz de Luz desde la habitación. Sonreí y me quedé muy quieto, intentando descifrar si estaba hablando en sueños.

- ¿Sí? –respondí con la voz calmada y un poco ronca por el sueño.

- Estás despierto –susurró a su vez. No era una pregunta, pero de todos modos asentí con la cabeza. Puse los ojos en blanco y deseé golpearme a mí mismo cuando recordé que ella no podía verme. Me había vuelto un verdadero idiota en los últimos días.

- ¿Estás bien? –le dije mientras me acercaba. Quedé de pie frente a la alfombra, deseando que la tela fuese más fina, para poder verla a través de ella. La escuché moviéndose adentro.

- Sí –ella se había acercado también. Podía sentirla al otro lado de la alfombra, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo-. Es solo que no podía dormir –agregó. Nos quedamos callados por un momento, hasta que finalmente levantó la pesada cortina con una mano. Le sonreí al verla. Se veía casi igual que cuando la había dejado hacía unas horas, solo que ahora ya no llevaba el cabello recogido-. ¿Tú estás bien?

- Tampoco podía dormir –contesté a modo de excusa. Deseé no tener que estar encerrados ahí, sin nada que hacer. Deseé poder mostrarle todo lo que quería que viera… y de pronto lo comprendí: era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, no habría nadie despierto en las cuevas. Apoyé mi mano sobre la de ella, en el lugar donde sostenía la alfombra en alto. Sus dedos se sentían suaves y delicados a comparación con mi curtida y callosa piel-. Tengo una idea –susurré. Dejó que tomara su mano y la condujera fuera de la habitación. Me aseguré de sostenerla con la suficiente firmeza como para que se sintiera segura, pero con la delicadeza necesaria como para que supiera que podía soltarse si eso era lo que quería.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estará bien? –musitó aún sin oponer resistencia, cuando comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

- Es perfecto, todos estarán dormidos –respondí. Su mano se aferró a la mía con más fuerza y mi corazón se llenó de orgullo y satisfacción. Jamás me había sentido de esta forma con alguien.

Caminamos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, pero no soltó mi mano en ningún momento. Quizás se debiera al hecho de que estábamos sumergidos en una completa oscuridad. Al menos eso fue lo que me repetí a mí mismo una y otra vez: que no significaba nada.

- Por aquí se llega a la plaza principal –le dije mientras nos acercábamos. No me soltó cuando la luz de los espejos nos envolvió. La luna brillaba con intensidad, y eso hacía que sus ojos despidieran destellos azules y plateados cuando miraba hacia arriba. Dejé de caminar para poder verla. Aquel brillo era increíble. Le sonreí cuando me miró, y continué con la explicación-. Son espejos. Mi tío los trajo hace mucho. Reflejan la luz para iluminar las cosechas –me sentía como si estuviera dando una de las lecciones de Sharon.

- Como en Egipto –respondió ella. Asentí con una sonrisa. Le dije algunas cosas sobre las cosechas, lo que debíamos hacer y cómo lo hacíamos. El arado, el riego-. Y por aquí es la cocina –le indiqué. Entramos por la grieta en la pared y echamos un vistazo por el lugar. Casi no podía creer lo vacío que se veía el lugar sin las voces y risas de todos. Parecía otro planeta. Me pregunté si había comida y decidí ir a ver si había quedado algo de la cena-. Quédate aquí –le indiqué mientras la soltaba y me acercaba al mostrador.

El horno aún estaba caliente, por lo que deduje que habían acabado de cocinar hacía poco. Debían hacerlo de noche, ya que de otra forma, el humo podría revelar nuestra ubicación.

El aroma a pan caliente me llevó hasta los panecillos recién horneados. Tomé dos y volví con Luz. Aún estaban tibios. Hice una exagerada reverencia mientras le entregaba el suyo, y ella rió antes de tomarlo. Comencé a caminar de nuevo, indicándole por donde debíamos ir.

Mordisqueaba distraídamente su panecillo cuando volvió a tomarme la mano. Esta vez, la luz aún nos rodeaba, así que mi corazón se saltó un latido. Mordí mi panecillo también, intentando mantener la boca ocupada. Tenía la horrible costumbre de arruinar los buenos momentos con palabras innecesarias.

Entramos a un túnel y tomé un camino largo y complicado para llegar a donde quería. Todos los caminos eran complicados en este lugar, solo la costumbre y la dedicación podían hacerte pensar lo contrario. Di varios giros inútiles y nuestros pasos dibujaron algunos círculos. No lo sentía necesario, pero quería tomar todas las precauciones posibles: sabía que me reprenderían por esto si se enteraban. Pero no habría de qué preocuparse, había escogido este camino porque sabía que estaría oscuro como la tinta.

Cuando estuvimos cerca, volteé para encararla. Aunque no veía su rostro, sus ojos emitían un pequeño destello propio. Dos pequeños aros de luz gris, tenues pero visibles en la oscuridad absoluta en la que nos encontrábamos. Sonreí, nervioso a la vez que maravillado. Estaba bastante seguro de que ninguna de las otras almas brillaba en ausencia total de luz.

- ¿Recuerdas el camino para llegar hasta aquí? –pregunté.

- No, lo siento, no presté atención -llené mis pulmones con un largo suspiro y continué caminando.

Cuando la temperatura y el aire cambiaron, ella se aferró a mi mano con más fuerza y se pegó a mi costado.

- Jamie ¿Qué estás haciendo? –susurró. Su voz sonaba débil y quebradiza.

- No te preocupes –la tranquilicé sin aminorar la marcha-. Solo quiero mostrarte algo. No pasará nada malo –parecía que se había relajado con mis palabras, pero no se despegó del costado de mi cuerpo. Sonreí como un niño, a pesar de la ansiedad que me causaba toda la situación. No debería estar haciéndolo, pero para ser sincero, confiaba en ella… completamente. Y quería volver a ver su sonrisa. No, quería ser _el causante_ de su sonrisa.

Al salir, el viento nos golpeó en la cara, caliente y seco, increíblemente agradable. Miré a la interminable extensión de desierto, interrumpida solo de vez en cuando por algunas formaciones rocosas. Había una brisa agradable, pero no era la suficiente como para levantar el polvo. Le agradecí al cielo por ello, era de lo más difícil intentar pasar un buen rato aquí afuera en el medio de una ventisca.

Luz se quedó quieta por unos segundos, respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos. Tiré de su mano con suavidad para que me siguiera.

- Ven –la insté. La conduje por el costado de las piedras hasta encontrar el lugar en el que solía sentarme cuando salía. Era un recoveco de las rocas, que parecían haberse dispuesto intencionalmente para formar un semicírculo no muy grande. Parte de él estaba cubierto, como si se tratara de una pequeña cueva, pero la mayor parte estaba al descubierto, de modo que se podía mirar al cielo.

Nos sentamos en el piso y Luz finalmente soltó mi mano. Tuve que hundir mis dedos en la arena para evitar tomársela de nuevo. Me llevó un largo momento ordenar mis ideas para ser capaz de hablar de forma coherente. En el entretanto, Luz miraba hacia abajo, jugando con puñados de arena que tomaba del suelo y luego dejaba caer en forma de lluvia, de nuevo al piso. Me aclaré la garganta y volvió a mirarme.

- Te dije que te mostraría las cosas hermosas de este mundo –dije. Mis palabras eran apenas susurros. Por alguna razón sentía que si levantaba la voz, arruinaría la sensación que me producía ese momento-. A veces, solo sentarse con un amigo es hermoso… solo por eso –continué. Aunque no estaba seguro de estar pronunciando las palabras correctas. ¿De verdad quería ser su amigo? No me sentía de la misma manera que cuando pasaba tiempo con Darla, o con las demás. Suspiré e intenté mirar a algo que no fueran sus ojos, así que desvié mi mirada hacia las estrellas-. Mirando al cielo, por ejemplo –solté.

Después de todo, era una de mis formas favoritas de pasar el tiempo. Se removió a mi lado para mirar hacia arriba también. Desde este lugar, se podían ver millones y millones de estrellas. Algunas más brillantes, otras en grupos, formando manchas de luz en el cielo.

- Solía venir aquí a escondidas antes de que llegaras –le conté, aún en voz baja-. Me hacía pensar en lo enorme que es el universo. En qué tantas cosas pueden sorprenderte de él.

- ¿Y algo te sorprendió hasta ahora? –la miré, y no pude hacer más que ser completamente sincero.

- Sólo tú –confesé, y me miró de repente, sonrojándose. Me mordí el labio cuando vi la sonrisa nerviosa que se asomó por su rostro. _Dios _¿cómo demonios podía una simple sonrisa hacer que alguien se viera tan increíble?

Miró al suelo y yo aclaré mi garganta y volví mi vista hacia el cielo una vez más.

- Me encantaba sentarme aquí. Aunque también era un poco deprimente.

- ¿Deprimente?

- Hay cierta pena en pensar en todos los mundos que jamás conocerás. En todas las cosas que jamás experimentaras… en pensar que incluso en tu propio planeta jamás vivirás una vida normal –me quedé callado por un momento-. Aunque siempre queda soñar ¿cierto?

- Supongo –se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –solté de repente, recordando algo que había estado pensando mucho últimamente.

- Por supuesto –concedió. La falta de duda hizo que mi pecho se hinchara de orgullo.

- ¿Qué hay ahí afuera para ti, Luz? –pregunté, repitiendo lo que ella me había dicho antes. Clavé la vista en las estrellas, intentando no hacerla sentir incómoda. Demoró casi un minuto entero en responder, o al menos así me pareció.

- Bueno… mi favorito fue el Planeta de las Nieblas. Solía ser una artista allí –me permití mirarla. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos dibujaban figuras en el aire con movimientos suaves y delicados-. Manejaba el hielo. Podía hacer que la luz se filtrara a cada rincón de una estructura, descomponiéndose en diferentes colores –una amplia sonrisa tomó lugar en su rostro-. Incluso podía realizar esculturas, de manera que cambiaran de color, conforme la Estrella se movía en el cielo.

- Suena maravilloso –musité en un hilo de voz. Estaba absorto en sus palabras, en su tono suave y tranquilo. Abrió los ojos de repente y me miró como si hubiera olvidado que yo estaba allí. Sus ojos se veían húmedos y me maldije internamente por ello.

- Sí, bueno. Eso ya no sucederá más –replicó, removiéndose y limpiando su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿No puedes ser una artista aquí? –negó con la cabeza.

- Lo intenté. Pero no… no pude hacerlo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –se tomó unos segundos para responder.

- Las emociones son demasiadas. No consigo canalizarlas o ponerlas en orden lo suficiente como para crear algo decente.

Hice una mueca, intentando no sentirme peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

- ¿Es por eso odias este planeta? –pareció pensarlo por un momento.

- No lo odio… solo no me gusta –Me mordí el labio y luché por no pronunciar las siguientes palabras, pero no pude evitarlo.

- ¿Y por qué nos odias a nosotros? –solté. El impulso fue demasiado fuerte como para que pudiera controlarlo. Suspiró, como si la exasperara, pero no desechó mi pregunta. Se mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar mientras pensaba, en un minuto que a mis ojos fue eterno.

- Tampoco los odio –respondió finalmente-. De hecho, jamás había conocido a un humano hasta ahora. Es solo que... siempre los he visto como cuerpos. Como cascarones.

- ¿Soy un cascarón? –repliqué un poco ofendido. Se removió en la arena para encararme, apoyando su costado contra la pared de roca.

- No estoy segura de eso, pero al menos mi cuerpo sí lo es –la miré sin comprender y ella se tomó un segundo para ordenar sus ideas antes de continuar-. Imagina que pudieras tomar todo aquello que representas, y embotellarlo: Tus pensamientos, costumbres, sentimientos, gustos, todo. Si pudieras quitarlo, separarlo de tu cuerpo. Entonces él ¿seguiría siendo tú?


	12. Deberes

**12. Deberes**

"_Imagina que pudieras tomar todo aquello que representas, y separarlo de tu cuerpo. Entonces él ¿seguiría siendo tú?"_

Las palabras quedaron resonando en mi cabeza, pero no supe cómo responder a su pregunta. Para ser sincero, nunca nadie me había explicado de esa forma lo que significaba ser un alma. Era increíble la facilidad que ella tenía para encontrar las palabras exactas con las cuales yo comprendería. Unos cuantos minutos después, volvimos a entrar. Aún estaba oscuro, pero tomé otro camino para volver a la habitación. Una vez más, realicé varios giros innecesarios y cambié de dirección en una o dos ocasiones. Supuse que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

El día siguiente pasó sin penas ni glorias, solo leímos y pasamos tiempo juntos en la habitación, siempre evitando hablar sobre la noche anterior, como si se tratara de un secreto… y cuando menos lo supe, estaba realizando mis labores de nuevo.

Pasé el primer día completo limpiando los espejos con Darla. Ella sostenía la escalera mientras yo subía y usaba un trapo húmedo para quitar el polvo acumulado de una semana. En realidad no era el peor de los trabajos. Solo requería dos personas, y a pesar de que Darla era genial en muchos sentidos, no era la compañía que deseaba tener en ese momento.

Solo ansiaba que el día acabara para poder ir a ver cómo se encontraba. Quería saber si necesitaba algo, si tenía hambre o miedo… pero por sobre todo, quería saber si me echaba de menos tanto como yo a ella.

Me apresuré a terminar, pero aun así nos tomó todo el día. Estaba anocheciendo cuando volví a la cueva con Luz. Había recogido la alfombra de modo que se pudiera ver hacia adentro, y estaba de pie, inclinada sobre la cama mientras acomodaba las sábanas.

- Hola –murmuré, y su rostro volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera saber lo que sucedía, ella estaba abrazándome. Su reacción me tomó por sorpresa y me llevó un segundo comprender que estaba entre mis brazos. La estreché con toda la fuerza que creí que sería capaz de soportar y hundí mi rostro en su suave cabello. Dios, ¿desde cuándo ella significaba tanto para mí?

Luego de un momento se separó de mí, e intenté no perder el equilibrio llevando mis manos a mi espalda, para aferrarme al borde de la entrada. Me sentía increíblemente ligero. Le mostré una gran sonrisa, a pesar de que ella se veía un tanto incómoda. Supuse que el abrazo no había sido su intención, pero no quitaba el hecho de que ahora me sintiera como lo hacía.

- ¿Qué tipo de tareas debes hacer? –preguntó una vez que estuvimos sentados. Me encogí de hombros y luego estiré los brazos cuando una puntada me atravesó la espalda. Puede que limpiar los espejos no fuera tan sencillo como recordaba.

- Rotamos mucho en las tareas para que las cosas no se vuelvan tan monótonas –expliqué-. Hoy tuve que limpiar los espejos con Darla –agregué.

Su rostro parecía confuso en cierta forma.

- Los espejos de la gran plaza ¿recuerdas? Los que se parecen a los que usaban los egipcios.

- Oh, sí, cierto.

- Tenemos una gran escalera. La hicimos nosotros mismos hace un par de años. Tuvimos que fabricarla cuando la que usábamos se rompió. Deberías haber visto el porrazo que se llevó Kyle –me reí con ganas cuando la imagen de Kyle rompiendo todos los escalones en su viaje hasta el suelo, vino a mi mente. Doc había necesitado dos frascos de Restaurador para quitarle las magulladuras.

Sol había sugerido ser ella quien subiera para limpiar los espejos, ya que pesaba mucho menos, pero él había insistido en que era muy peligroso para ella. A menudo la sobreprotegía de esa forma. Resultaba entretenido ver a Kyle tan preocupado por el bienestar de alguien que no fuera él mismo. Sol había significado un gran cambio en él.

- ¿Y tú que hiciste? –le pregunté.

- No mucho. Me aburrí bastante, para ser sincera –fruncí la boca.

- Lamento no poder quedarme aquí.

- No tienes que disculparte.

- No, me refiero a que en serio lamento no poder estar aquí. Preferiría estar contigo –confesé. Me ofreció una gran sonrisa y demoré unos cuantos segundos en recuperarme. Se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía. Bajó la mirada y a pesar de la oscuridad, noté que su rostro se ruborizaba. Apostaba a que la piel de su rostro se sentía cálida en ese momento… suave.

Un ruido de mi estómago se encargó de hacer que dejara de soñar despierto. Me moría de hambre. No había comido en todo el día.

- Oh. Tú también debes estar hambrienta –solté cuando comprendí que ella tampoco había comido desde el desayuno. Me sentí como un idiota. Me había saltado la hora del almuerzo para poder salir más temprano, pero no había tenido en cuenta que Luz estaría sola aquí. Ella negó con la cabeza y levantó sus manos mostrándome las palmas, deteniéndome. Había comenzado a ponerme de pie para traerle algo de comer.

- No te preocupes, Wanda me trajo algo –explicó. Me tranquilicé un poco-. Todavía queda, si quieres –agregó con una sonrisa. Levantó la bandeja del piso y me ofreció las sobras. Tomé un panecillo mientras la miraba.

- Gracias –susurré. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en respuesta-. ¿Wanda estuvo aquí?

- Si, me trajo comida –estaba tranquila. Parecía calmada al respecto.

- ¿Y todo está bien? –presioné.

- Sí. De hecho, hablamos por unos cuantos minutos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Acerca de qué? –chasqueó la lengua y desechó mi pregunta con un gesto de su mano-. ¿Es un secreto? –se encogió de hombros.

- Podría llamárselo de esa forma –soltó. Estaba de broma. Podía notarlo en el tono de su voz.

- ¿Cosa de chicas o cosa de almas? –insté.

- Un poco de ambas –me reí.

- Será un secreto de Estado, entonces.

- Exacto –concedió con una sonrisa presumida. Puse los ojos en blanco antes de morder de nuevo el panecillo-. ¿Qué debes hacer mañana? –dijo después.

- No estoy seguro, tenía un horario, pero no sé si continúe de la misma forma –expliqué-. Además, eso varía cuando se deben arar los campos. Casi todos nos concentramos en eso cuando se debe hacer, así ninguno trabaja más que otro.

- Tiene sentido. ¿Y cuándo deberán ararlos?

- Ahora ya estamos prontos a recoger la cosecha. Creo que las zanahorias deberían estar casi en su punto. Quizás las recojamos en estos días –estaba divagando de nuevo, así que me obligué a cerrar el pico.

- Eso es genial –comentó con amabilidad. Le sonreí. Sonreía demasiado últimamente, de seguro creía que era un idiota-. Pareces cansado –agregó después.

- No, solo es la falta de costumbre, eso es todo –repliqué.

- Deberías dormir un poco.

- Estoy bien –dije. Frunció el ceño y me miró por un momento.

- De hecho, yo también estoy cansada –soltó. Me reí por la evidente mentira en su voz.

- Eres una terrible mentirosa –respondí, pero un bostezo me cortó a la mitad de la frase. Maldición, no quería marcharme… no quería dejarla-. ¿Leíste algo el día de hoy? –le pregunté para cambiar de tema. Luego de bufar exasperada, me relató el trozo de historia que había leído. No era muy largo, pero bastó para que pudiera escuchar su voz por casi media hora más.

Me fui a la cama después de eso. No quería hacerlo, pero no podría mantener la mente clara al día siguiente si no dormía.

A la mañana siguiente no tuve el corazón para despertar a Luz antes de dirigirme a trabajar. Había permanecido de pie fuera de la habitación, intentando escuchar si estaba despierta, incluso había susurrado su nombre un par de veces, solo por si acaso, pero no había habido respuesta. Me marché después de un par de minutos, intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que era egoísta despertarla solo para que desayunáramos juntos.

Después de comer volví a la habitación y dejé una bandeja con comida en el piso, frente a la alfombra. Supuse que la encontraría cuando tuviera hambre, o al menos eso esperaba. Suspiré y volví a juntarme con Mel e Ian. Los tres nos encargaríamos del riego de los campos. Estaba bastante seguro de que ambos sabían la ansiedad que sentía por volver con Luz, y eso solo me ponía más nervioso.

Cerca del mediodía, vi a Wanda dirigiéndose a la habitación de Luz con una bandeja. Me hizo un gesto con la mano mientras caminaba, para que me quedara tranquilo.

Así que pasé el día entero sin verla. Aunque había ocupado mis pensamientos desde el mismo momento en que había despertado. Me preguntaba qué estarían hablando ella y Wanda. Era bueno que se sintiera cómoda con alguien más, y agradecía al cielo que fuera mi dulce hermana adoptiva. No había nadie más amable en el mundo entero.

Me mordí el labio cuando finalmente terminamos las tareas. Pareció tomar una eternidad el recoger los aparatos y mangueras que usábamos para el riego. Limpiarlos y guardarlos jamás había sido tan insoportable.

Cuando por fin estuve libre, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no correr hasta ella. Claro que eso se esfumó una vez estuve en la oscuridad del túnel. Ya nadie me veía estando ahí, así que podía comportarme como un niño si así lo deseaba.

Llegué a la cueva en menos de un minuto, a pesar de que era una de las más alejadas de la plaza principal. De nuevo la alfombra estaba recogida, de forma que se veía hacia adentro. Asomé mi cabeza para poder verla: permanecía sentada, leyendo el libro que leíamos juntos. Noté que estaba viendo las primeras páginas de nuevo. Dios, de verdad se veía hermosa.

Pasó la página y se mordió el labio, parecía impaciente. ¿Estaría esperando por mí? Mi corazón se infló con la posibilidad. Acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja en un gesto delicado que simplemente me cautivó.

- Cielos, te extrañé –solté de repente. Las palabras se me escaparon sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Sentí mi rostro enrojecerse mientras ella levantaba la vista. Me ofreció una sonrisa que me quitó sin aliento y dejó el libro a un lado.

- ¿En serio? –susurró. Comenzó a ponerse de pie y yo entré a la habitación. Por un segundo pensé en dejar de meter la pata, pero cuando me miró, no pude hacer más que ser totalmente sincero.

- Más de lo que crees –respondí acercándome un poco más en el pequeño espacio. Su sonrisa se amplió y mi corazón golpeó en mi pecho como si estuviera intentando salir.

- Yo también te extrañé –dijo en un hilo de voz. Me mordí el labio de nuevo cuando las ansias de acercarme fueron demasiadas. Tenía la sensación de que moriría si intentaba mantenerme lejos por mucho más tiempo… necesitaba hacer algo. Pero no quería asustarla, o que se sintiera presionada, así que me incliné lentamente y besé su mejilla. Me demoré los más que pude es esta simple acción, memorizando la suavidad de su piel y el dulzor de su perfume.

Técnicamente no era lo que quería, pero era todo lo que se sentía correcto en ese momento. Después de todo, yo seguía siendo sólo un humano para ella… Siempre sería un primitivo, mentiroso y bárbaro humano.

Mi ánimo decayó cuando la idea llegó a mi mente, pero intenté no demostrarlo. No quería que se preocupara. Así que deseché el pensamiento y me estiré para tomar el libro que había dejado sobre su cama.

- ¿Leemos? –le pregunté mirando su rostro de nuevo. Aun se notaba el rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Se suponía que eso era bueno o malo? Mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando me miró a los ojos, pero me removí para sentarme en la cama-. ¿Dónde nos quedamos? –pregunté.

Me contó brevemente lo que había leído en el día y yo continué leyendo cuando lo supe. Cuando oscureció, apenas una hora más tarde, volví a poner el trozo de papel entre las páginas. Comencé a ponerme de pie para ir a buscar algo de comer, pero me detuve cuando escuché movimiento, quedándome de pie en la habitación.

- ¿Chicos? –una voz familiar habló desde el pasillo. El dulce rostro de Wanda se asomó por la entrada con una bandeja llena de comida. Le sonreí.

- No tenías por qué hacer eso –le dije-. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar algo –me devolvió la sonrisa mientras ponía la comida entre Luz y yo.

- Lo sé, es solo que pensé que estarías cansado –respondió.

- ¡Frituras! –casi grité cuando vi la bandeja. Ella rió por mi entusiasmo-. ¡Eres genial! ¡Gracias! –agregué, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la coronilla. Solo rió con más ganas.

- No hay de qué –dijo con su usual tono amable.

- ¿Te quedas a comer? –le pregunté. Negó con la cabeza.

- No, comeré con Ian –respondió. Asentí. Miró a algo a mis espaldas y pude haber jurado que guiñaba un ojo. Volteé para mirar a Luz, pero ella solo murmuró "gracias" y sonrió, tímida. Cuando volteé de nuevo Wanda ya se había marchado.

Volví a sentarme en la cama, ahora mucho más entusiasmado que antes. Tomé la bolsa de frituras y la abrí de un tirón. Olí el contenido antes de ofrecérsela a ella para que comiera.

- _¿Madame? _–solté mientras lo hacía. Rió antes de acercarse a oler también. Tomó una y la metió en su boca.

La noche fue más relajada después de eso. Procuré concentrarme en la comida en lugar de en el hecho de lo linda que se veía comiendo. Mordisqueaba los trozos, juntando las migajas en sus manos, para luego comerlas también.

- Estuve pensando –murmuró una vez que la comida se terminó.

- ¿Sí?

- Quizás debería acompañarlos mañana –mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿A nosotros? –mi voz salió demasiado alta y más aguda que de costumbre. Asintió en señal de afirmación.

- Podría trabajar un poco. Ayudar. Me siento inútil estando aquí sin hacer nada. Y un poco culpable por comer su comida sin aportar trabajo.

Sonreí. Debí decirle que se equivocaba, pero no quería hacerlo. Quería que viniera conmigo mañana.

- ¡Será genial! –casi grité. Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño.

- Esto no significa que haya cambiado de opinión –aclaró. Sonaba seria. Lo pensé por un momento y logré quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

- Lo sé –dije. Sabía que continuaba pensando de esa forma-. Pero es suficiente para mí… al menos por ahora.


	13. Colaboradora

**13. Colaboradora**

- ¿Lista? –pregunté cuando la comida de la bandeja se terminó. Había dedicado el desayuno entero a preguntarme cosas acerca del comportamiento en las cuevas. Si debía cuidarse de alguien, si debía evitar decir algo… Me cansé de decirle que no había de qué preocuparse.

Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a mi pregunta y se puso de pie, alisándose la ropa. De verdad debía conseguirle ropa nueva; a estas alturas, su camisa había perdido todo rastro de su blanco original. Me levanté y la tomé de la mano para guiarla. Claro que no era necesario, ya que era de mañana y podía ver perfectamente, pero no me interesaba: había estado buscando una excusa para hacerlo de nuevo desde que habíamos salido hacía un par de noches.

Miré la hora para estar seguro de que estábamos a tiempo. Eran casi las siete. Noté que a medida que avanzábamos, Luz se pegaba cada vez más al costado de mi cuerpo. No quería que se alejara, pero tampoco deseaba que tuviera miedo.

- Todo está bien –le dije por milésima vez-. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

- No estoy preocupada –replicó. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Te estás mordiendo las uñas. Siempre te muerdes las uñas cuando estás ansiosa –contraataqué. Quitó su mano de su boca tan rápido que me reí por un segundo. Su rostro estaba tenuemente ruborizado… adoraba cómo se veía de esa manera. Llegamos a la gran plaza antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más.

Todos estaban reunidos en un grupo en la esquina del campo. Luz aferró mi mano con más fuerza y yo le devolví el apretón, permitiendo que se escondiera ligeramente detrás de mi cuerpo.

- Hacemos eso cuando hay que hacer trabajo duro en los campos –susurré para explicarle-. Mi tío Jeb asignará las tareas de hoy.

Cuando estuvimos a unos metros, él levantó la vista y actuó como si estuviera sorprendido de ver a Luz. Tenía por seguro que él sabía que ella vendría el día de hoy. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Oh! ¡Parece que tenemos una nueva colaboradora! –anunció mientras hacía un gesto hacia nosotros con la mano-. Bienvenida, dulzura -la multitud se abrió y casi todos voltearon para vernos. Luz se pegó aún más a mi cuerpo, pero su cabeza asomó por el costado de mi brazo.

- Hola Luz –la saludó mi hermana más pequeña.

- Wanda –susurró ella a cambio, asintiendo con la cabeza. A continuación, varios de los presentes hicieron un gesto en señal de bienvenida. Algunos saludando con la mano, otros murmurando "hola". Ella devolvió el saludo y su cuerpo pareció relajarse un poco en contra del mío.

- Confío en que todos serán amables con ella y la ayudarán con lo que no sepa –continuó mi tío, haciendo caso omiso de que ya nadie lo miraba-. Bueno, hoy debemos recoger las zanahorias. Saben el procedimiento. Necesitamos más personas que las recojan, y algunos que carguen las canastas llenas.

Nos miró por un segundo, buscando a personas específicas, y luego señaló con el dedo a quienes les asignaba el trabajo más pesado.

- Kyle, Jared, John… Stanley, Jamie: ustedes las cargarán, grandulones –nos dijo. Maldije por lo bajo y Luz apretó mi mano-. Las tareas habituales quedan en pie de todos modos. Los pocos que las tenían asignadas, aténganse a su horario.

Hizo una pausa para mirarnos a todos.

- Bueno ¿Qué están esperando? ¡A trabajar! –soltó. La multitud se dispersó, todos comenzando a hablar entre sí, mientras él se bajaba de la caja de madera a la que se había subido para vernos.

- ¡Tío Jeb! –lo llamé. Cuando me moví, Luz se movió conmigo. Él volteó a mirarme, pero Wanda y Mel nos interceptaron antes de que pudiéramos hablarle.

- ¡Luz! Parece que estarás en nuestro grupo. Soy Melanie –había extendido la mano delante de ella, para estrechar la de Luz, que salió de detrás de mí para encararla-. Puedes llamarme Mel, soy la hermana de Jamie –siguió mi hermana, como si no hubiera visto la duda en los movimientos del alma. Luz le sonrió. Supuse que no había recordado el nombre de las historias que le había contado.

Wanda la saludó después, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Supuse que eso la haría sentir protegida. Y eso fue todo. Ambas comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente mientras se llevaban a Luz hasta los campos. Intenté escuchar lo que decían, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando se alejaron demasiado.

Luz volteó a verme y yo intenté sonreírle para darle ánimos. Si debía estar lejos de mí, esa era la mejor opción posible: no había personas en quien yo confiara más en todo el mundo.

- Nos vemos después –le dije a modo de saludo, acompañando las palabras con un gesto de mi mano. Cuando volteó hacia delante de nuevo parecía solo un poco más relajada. Suspiré, ya no había caso en buscar a mí tío, así que solo fui al grupo donde estaban los demás, los que debían cargar las canastas.

- Bien, son viajes largos, así que nos turnaremos –decía Jared. Como siempre, había tomado el control de la situación-. Será un viaje a la cocina y uno a la cueva de almacenamiento. Y no quiero ver canastas a medio camino o en la entrada de la cocina… Eso va para ti, Stanley –lo reprendió mirándolo solo a él. Stan puso los ojos en blanco y desechó las palabras de Jared con un gesto de la mano.

Los demás nos reímos. No se lo conocía exactamente por estar dispuesto a trabajar duro.

- Kyle, John: su primer viaje será al depósito. Stan, Jamie, vienen conmigo, vamos a la cocina primero.

Para cuando Jared terminó de darnos instrucciones, la primera tanda de canastas ya estaba llena, puesto que unas treinta personas se encontraban recogiendo las zanahorias. Cada canasta pesaba cerca de 10 o 15 kilos, así que no era demasiado peso. Lo más irritante era tener que cargarlas tan lejos.

Jared y yo llevamos las primeras a la cocina y volvimos para esperar a que se llenaran las próximas. Stan se rezagó de inmediato, quedándose en la cocina, probablemente hablando con alguien.

Miré a Luz mientras esperábamos. Parecía estar llevándolo bastante bien. Wanda, Sol, Ian y Mel hablaban con ella mientras recogían las zanahorias. Parecían haberla rodeado, de modo que solo pudiera hablar con ellos. Me pregunté si había sido intencional.

- No seas tan obvio, chico –soltó Jared de repente en tono burlón. Sentí mi rostro enrojeciéndose de inmediato.

- Es la primera vez que pasa tiempo con humanos. Solo estoy preocupado –repliqué. Jar soltó un sonido que estaba a medio camino entre un bufido y una carcajada.

- Claro, seguro.

- Ya están las canastas –dije cuando las vi, agradeciendo el cambio de tema. Tomé la mía y emprendí viaje hacia el depósito. Se tomó un minuto para seguirme, pero me alcanzó cuando estaba entrando al túnel.

- Así que ella te gusta –soltó de repente. Maldije por lo bajo ¿por qué nada podía mantenerse privado en estas cuevas?

- No dije que me gustara.

- ¡Ay, vamos! –lo miré por un segundo, intentando poner esa mirada de pocos amigos que Mel me daba a veces y bufé cuando no lo conseguí.

Ambos nos quedamos callados cuando nos cruzamos con Kyle y John a medio camino. Cuando llegamos a la cueva, pusimos las canastas en el piso y emprendimos el viaje de vuelta.

- No tiene nada de malo que ella te guste –puse los ojos en blanco.

- No dije que me gustara –repetí. No era mentira, no lo había dicho.

- Tampoco dijiste que _no_ te gustara –contraatacó. Suspiré en señal de rendición.

- OK, de acuerdo. Quizás, hay una posibilidad de que sea cierto –admití.

- ¡Lo sabía! –soltó mientras se colgaba de mí y me frotaba la cabeza con el puño. Me reí por el gesto infantil y me lo saqué de encima con un pequeño empujón-. Así que, ¿ya se lo dijiste?

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- ¿Por qué no? –puse los ojos en blanco de nuevo y negué con la cabeza.

- Ella no quiere nada conmigo, Jar. Ni siquiera quiere estar en este planeta –hizo una mueca con la boca y lo pensó por un segundo.

- Quizás saber que ella te gusta cambie su opinión respecto a eso –dijo finalmente. Era extraño, pero por primera vez me sentía con él como si estuviera hablando con un hermano, en lugar de con un padre-. Después de todo, eres un gran partido –soltó después. Solo me reí en respuesta, podía notar que ahora estaba de broma.

Unos cuantos viajes después, ya casi era mediodía. El día había resultado mucho más caluroso de lo que pensábamos, así que algunos de nosotros habíamos optado por quitarnos la camiseta para trabajar. Miré a Luz cuando estuvimos cerca de la hora del almuerzo y ella estaba mirándome. Deseé con toda mi esperanza que no se tratara solo de una coincidencia.

Ahora Ian había desaparecido, y el tío Jeb ocupaba su lugar en la plantación. Hablaba con ella, como solía hacerlo con cada nuevo ocupante de las cuevas. Intenté descifrar si se veía incómoda o asustada, pero si se sentía de esa manera, no lo demostraba en lo más mínimo.

El día se volvió bastante largo después de eso. El calor estaba sofocándonos a todos, y el trabajo aburrido y repetitivo no hacía nada por mejorar la situación. O quizás solo fuera el hecho de que estaba harto de estar alejado de ella. Comencé a cargar dos canastas a la vez cuando Stan fingió haberse lastimado la espalda.

Sabía que no me correspondía el trabajo, pero quería terminar de una buena vez, y eso era más fácil que buscar un voluntario. Además, me ayudaría a deshacerme de la adrenalina extra que había estado acumulando en los últimos días.

El almuerzo pasó de la mejor forma posible. Varios de nosotros nos sentamos alrededor de Luz en la mesa, para hacerla sentir segura, aunque ya no parecía hacer falta. No aparentaba tener miedo, ni siquiera parecía estar molesta o incómoda.

Era genial que se sintiera bienvenida, pero por alguna extraña razón, eso me lastimó. Era increíblemente egoísta de mi parte, pero había algo lindo en saber que era el único con quien se sentía cómoda. Me hacía sentir especial. Dios, que irracional me había vuelto.

Como dije, el resto del día pasó bastante lento. Para cuando todas las tareas estuvieron terminadas, la luz del Sol ya había desaparecido. Los brazos me estaban matando, y mi espalda estaba empezando a cobrar venganza por haber hecho tantos viajes cargando el doble de peso del necesario.

- Hola Jay –me saludó Luz, y me compuse de inmediato. De pronto, tenía la fórmula perfecta para que ya nada me doliera… o al menos para aparentar que nada me dolía. Volteé y le sonreí, me gustaba el sobrenombre, pero decidí no decir nada al respecto.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –me devolvió la sonrisa, pero se veía cansada.

- Ya sabes, conocer humanos, hablar con extraños… es lo mío –solté una carcajada muda-. ¿Ya terminaste?

- Me falta una canasta –respondí mientras me acercaba para levantarla. Hice caso omiso de la puntada que atravesó mi espalda.

- Te ayudo –soltó.

- Genial -mi sonrisa se amplió, pero intenté mantener mi rostro oculto mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el almacén. Ella caminó conmigo.

Cuando entramos al túnel, me sentí completamente cómodo de nuevo. Como si nada en el mundo pudiera molestarme.

- ¿Qué piensas de los chicos? –tardó un segundo en responder.

- Son geniales…

- Para ser humanos –completé.

- No, solo son geniales –me corrigió. Sonreí como idiota de nuevo. Eso era un gran paso. Por lo menos desde mi perspectiva.

- ¿No te asustan? –insistí. Negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que no –la miré levantando una ceja-. Solo estaba nerviosa –explicó.

- ¿No les tenías miedo?

- Al principio, supongo –hice una mueca, pero escondí el rostro para evitar que la viera. Eso era más de lo que jamás hubiera podido pedir. Un momento pasó en silencio, pero luego volvió a mirarme-. ¿Sabes? En realidad no te estoy ayudando –dijo. Le sonreí en respuesta y tome un par de zanahorias para dárselas.

- Listo –solté cuando las tomó. Puso los ojos en blanco, pero no me las devolvió.


	14. Exhaustos

**14. Exhaustos**

Esa noche tomamos turnos para bañarnos y cenar. Los hombres nos bañamos primero, mientras las mujeres comían. Probablemente se debía al hecho de que apestábamos más.

Luego nosotros cenamos y las mujeres se bañaron. De esa forma, todos pudimos ir a la cama un poco más rápido. Cuando estuvimos en la habitación, Luz y yo nos sentamos en el colchón. Por fin estábamos lejos de los demás, detestaba la idea de no poder mirarla como lo hacía estando solos. Nos acomodamos para quedar hombro contra hombro, con las espaldas apoyadas en la pared.

Al principio nos quedamos callados, pero cuando noté que el cansancio me invadía, intenté entablar una conversación. Así me mantendría despierto.

- ¿A quiénes conociste? –le pregunté. Lo pensó un momento, y luego comenzó a contar con sus dedos mientras hablaba.

- Hablé por un momento con el compañero de Wanda, y también con tu hermana. Conocí a Luz De Sol Sobre El Hielo… resulta que tengo mucho en común con ella. Ambas solíamos ser osos.

Sonreí sinceramente, me alegraba que pudiera sentirse identificada con alguien en las cuevas.

- Tu tío Jeb es bastante…

- ¿Loco? –ofrecí.

- Curioso –terminó, lanzándome una mirada de reproche. Me reí con una pequeña carcajada muda. Solo un alma podía evitar describir como "loco" al tío Jeb.

Permanecimos callados por un momento y me dediqué a mirarla cuando noté que ella había cerrado sus ojos. Se veía hermosa de esta forma, adoraba la manera en que respiraba.

Desperté con una puntada de dolor en uno de mis brazos, sintiéndome ligeramente confundido. Aún era de noche. Miré a mí alrededor, intentando que lo que veía tuviera sentido… y entonces la vi. Ella permanecía dormida, acomodada en mi costado. Tardé un segundo en comprender que me había quedado dormido en la habitación. Tragué en seco y continué examinando la situación, intentando descifrar qué me había despertado.

En algún momento de la noche nos habíamos movido hasta quedar acostados en la cama, su cabeza descansaba en mi brazo, aún en mi hombro… eso se sentía como las mil maravillas. Pero mi otro brazo había quedado atrapado contra la pared en una posición bastante incómoda. Lo acomodé con cuidado, intentando que dejara de molestarme.

Luz se removió ligeramente, y yo dejé de respirar. ¿Qué pensaría si notaba que habíamos dormido en la misma cama? Pero sus ojos no se abrieron, solo siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. Su expresión estaba más relajada de lo que jamás la había visto, incluso más que cuando la había visto bajo los efectos del "Dormir".

Sabía que debía marcharme, evitar asustarla, pero no pude controlarme. Me permití mirarla por un segundo. Después de todo, no tendría otra oportunidad como esta. Su cabello se había alborotado mientras dormía, haciendo que un pequeño halo se formara alrededor de su cabeza. Su boca permanecía ligeramente abierta, ya que su mandíbula no tenía fuerza alguna. Me dediqué a mirar sus labios por un segundo, a pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Se veía tan hermosa… me mordí el labio y concentré cada fibra de mi cuerpo en no acercarme: de repente sentía el estúpido impulso de tocar su boca. ¿Se despertaría si la besara? Era un beso robado, claro. Pero casi no podía resistir la atracción. ¿Tendría otra oportunidad?

Mi corazón se encogió cuando mi mente le recordó que no, que no habría otro momento así. Decidí dejar de ver su boca y desvié mi mirada hacia sus ojos. Claro que permanecían cerrados, pero recordaba lo suficiente de ellos como para saber lo brillantes que serían si los abría. Lo hermosa que se vería reflejando la luz con ellos. Era increíble lo mucho que deseaba que los abriera, incluso aunque supiera que se volvería loca si me veía junto a ella en la cama.

Suspiré, llenando mis pulmones e intentando pensar claro, pero no fue una buena idea: de repente fui muy consciente de su perfume. No olía como nada que hubiera conocido antes. _Dios,_ olía como las mil maravillas. Me mordí el labio con más fuerza y cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Mi respiración era agitada y superficial.

Intenté ser coherente ¿qué clase de enfermo era? No podía estar pensando estas cosas. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de cometer alguna estupidez. Requirió toda mi fuerza de voluntad el comenzar a moverme para salir. Me encontraba entre Luz y la pared, así que tracé un plan en mi cabeza: me deslizaría por el colchón muy despacio hacia abajo, hasta poder alcanzar la salida… pero todo eso se desmoronó cuando ella se removió en su sueño. Me quedé muy quieto, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensé que lo escucharía.

Me maldije a mí mismo por haber deseado que despertara, pues se estaba incorporando para quedar apoyada en uno de sus codos. Ahora que sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse, mi pecho se estremeció en anticipación al miedo que vería en su rostro. Tragué en seco y me preparé para recibir un reproche… pero éste jamás llegó.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en mi rostro y me miró por un segundo, sin decir nada. Una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y yo no podía creer lo que veía. Sus parpados cayeron antes de que pudiera preguntarle si realmente estaba despierta. Se removió hasta quedar pegada al costado de mi cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y uno de sus brazos en mi estómago. Quedé paralizado por un segundo: simplemente era increíble la suerte que tenía.

Sin que yo se lo ordenara, mi mano comenzó a acariciar su espalda con suavidad, provocando que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios. ¿Podría ser que estuviera despierta? ¿Qué de verdad me hubiera visto?

Después de un minuto o dos, mi cuerpo se relajó, pero por supuesto que no me dormí de nuevo. La noche se acabaría demasiado pronto, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de absorber cada detalle de ella.

Fui muy consciente de la forma en la que las estrellas se movían en el cielo al pasar las horas. Iban tan rápido… deseé con todo mi corazón que las horas duraran por siempre. Pero no fue así. El cielo había cambiado de un azul profundo a un pálido gris claro, así que supuse que ya se despertaría. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí que se movía a mí lado de nuevo, con la esperanza de que si pensaba que estaba dormido, no se asustaría.

Esperé el grito que prácticamente me dejaría sordo, Dios sabía que la mujer tenía buenos pulmones… pero no pareció asustarse. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, quizás ella lo escuchara y notara que estaba despierto. Sentí el colchón moviéndose y luego se quedó quieta por un momento tan largo, que pensé que se había dormido de nuevo.

Pude identificar la forma en la que se sentó al borde de la cama, y no pude contener mi curiosidad. Entreabrí uno de mis ojos para mirarla. Me concentré en continuar respirando lenta y profundamente. Tenía razón: se había sentado, y ahora se desperezaba, estirando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, tomando mechones de su cabello entre sus dedos mientras lo hacía. Tuve que hacer un increíble esfuerzo por no reír, pues ese gesto me recordaba muchísimo a cuando la había visto sin cuerpo humano.

¡Se movía exactamente de la misma manera! Me maravillé por el hecho de saber que probablemente no había muchas personas que supieran esa característica en particular sobre ella. Me hacía sentir importante de nuevo. Bostezó de forma audible y cerré mis párpados con rapidez. Conté los segundos que tardó en levantarse de la cama, pero cuando lo hizo, después de casi dos minutos, tampoco me moví.

Agradecí al cielo no haberlo hecho, ya que después de unos segundos más, ella volvió a recostarse a mi lado. Me mordí el labio cuando supe que ya no me miraba: se había acomodado de forma que parte de su espalda tocaba mi pecho, con su cabeza sobre uno de mis brazos.

Abrí los ojos y la miré por un momento. Su respiración estaba agitada, y no parecía que planeara dormirse de nuevo. Decidí que moverme sería la mejor opción, para que ella no tuviera que despertarme, así que lo hice. Me moví intentando aparentar que apenas me despertaba. No fue difícil, ya que mi voz estaba ronca por la falta de uso.

- ¿Luz? –pregunté, porque no supe qué más decir. Ella se dio la vuelta para encararme. Había limpiado su rostro, podía notarlo. Quise sonreír por eso, pero no lo hice.

- Hola –susurró. Su rostro adquirió un hermoso tono carmesí, y entonces le sonreí.

- Buenos días –murmuré a mi vez. Cambié mi posición también, de modo de quedar de costado para poder encararla. De esta forma, podía mirarla. Me volvía loco su perfume. Me dije a mi mismo que se trataba de alguna clase de jabón nuevo, pero no era eso. Cada vez que lo olía estaba más seguro de que jamás lo había olido antes.

- Nos quedamos dormidos –dijo con timidez.

- Supongo –respondí, intentando evitar darle respuestas concretas. No quería mentirle. No podía. Suspiré, y el aire movió un mechón de su cabello, que cayó sobre su rostro. Me mordí el labio y lo acomodé detrás de su oreja con el movimiento más delicado del que fui capaz. Observé cómo se estremecía y estuve seguro de que ella era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Con movimientos muy lentos, apoyó una mano en mi pecho y bajó su mirada ahí. Me pregunté si podía sentir mi corazón intentando salirse de mi pecho, pero decidí que no había forma de ocultárselo, así que en lugar de desesperarme, solo aproveché su distracción para mirar sus ojos. Se veían tan brillantes en la luz del sol naciente, gris claro, más que plateado.

- Eres hermosa –susurré. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que uno de nosotros había hablado, y no me interesaba. Una pequeña sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro. Casi podía decir que era una mueca. Tardó bastante en hablar.

- Gracias, yo también creo que ella es linda –respondió finalmente. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Quién?

- Mi anfitriona –sonreí cuando lo comprendí. Ella pensaba que hablaba de su cuerpo humano.

- Lo es –concedí. Su mueca se profundizó, así que alisé su cabello con los dedos antes de hablar. De pronto noté lo cerca que nos encontrábamos el uno del otro: apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. Diez, quizás. Me mordí el labio-. Pero no estaba hablando de ella. Me refería a ti.

Levantó su mirada rápidamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, atrapándome. Nunca antes me había sentido de esta forma. Sentí que todo el aire se había escapado de la habitación, pero me obligué a seguir hablando. Estaba exhausto de pretender que sabía cuál era mi lugar. De pretender que no sentía todo esto por ella. Que no pensaba que era maravillosa.

- Jamás había conocido a un alma tan hermosa, Luz. Nunca había visto a nadie brillar tanto como tú lo haces. Y no solo eso, sino la forma en que te ríes, la forma en que te mueves cuando apenas te despiertas –sonreí sin poder evitarlo, y ella también lo hacía. Sus brillantes ojos se humedecieron-. La forma en que me miras… la forma en la que eres amable conmigo incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Mantenía mi mano en su mejilla y parte de su cuello, así que acaricié su piel con mi dedo pulgar mientras me acercaba para besar su frente. Me detuve lo más que pude. Cuando me alejé miré sus ojos por unos cuantos segundos… y ya no pude hacer nada por resistirme. Me acerqué de nuevo, acortando la distancia entre nosotros para probar sus labios.


	15. Error

**15. Error**

Cerré los ojos mientras la besaba, en parte para memorizar todo lo que podía, en parte por el miedo a que me rechazara… pero no lo hizo. Cuando sus labios se movieron con los míos, sentí que me desmayaría por la sensación. Profundicé el beso, intentando demostrarle en él lo mucho que deseaba esto. Intentando que entendiera que jamás había sido tan sincero en mi vida entera.

Saboreé la suavidad de sus labios. Su dulzura. No podía creer que tanta dicha se pudiera concentrar en un solo momento. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, enredé mis dedos en su cabello para atraerla más hacia mí. En respuesta, su mano se deslizó hasta mi espalda para completar el abrazo. Tragué con dificultad y mi cuerpo me pidió a gritos que bajara mi boca por la piel de su cuello. Estos eran impulsos nadie había provocado antes… así que no estaba seguro de cómo controlarlos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté mantenerme bajo control. Por eso me alejé antes de que ella lo hiciera, para no arruinarlo todo. Abrí los ojos y la miré por unos cuantos segundos. Su rostro aún conservaba el rubor. Sonreí y apoyé mi frente contra la suya.

- Sentiría esto por ti sin importar cómo se viera tu anfitriona –confesé. Ella permaneció callada, y yo me dediqué a observar su rostro. Ahora que había probado su boca, solo podía pensar en hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero no tuve que acercarme, pues fue ella fue quien me besó ahora. Mi corazón se saltó un latido, esto no podía ser cierto. De seguro continuaba dormido. Esta vez mantuve mis ojos abiertos, más que nada por la sorpresa, y noté que ella tampoco cerraba los suyos. El brillo en ellos era increíble. Atrayente. Me pregunté a mí mismo cómo rayos había esperado tanto para hacer esto. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de resistirme?

Cuando ella soltó un tenue gemido, tuve que mantener mi mente clara y completamente concentrada en lograr que mi cuerpo se quedara quieto. Si hacía lo que él me pedía y me pegaba a ella para poder sentirla, solo lograría asustarla. No estaba precisamente en las condiciones más inocentes. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. ¿Así se sentiría que el cuerpo tuviera otras intenciones que las de la mente?

Su mano se apoyó en mi pecho y me pregunté de nuevo si podría sentir la forma en que latía mi corazón. Desbocado y desesperado. Atrapé su labio inferior entre los míos y sus dedos se aferraron a mi camiseta con fuerza.

Pero un segundo después y sin previo aviso, se alejó de mi boca. Mis labios picaron con las ansias de volver a los suyos.

- Jay –siseó, incorporándose para mirar hacia el pasillo. Comprendí lo que pasaba cuando los pasos llegaron a mis oídos también. Me senté en el colchón y me alejé un poco mientras Luz alisaba su ropa con movimientos torpes y nerviosos. No tenía idea de por qué ambos habíamos reaccionado de esa manera, pues no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

- Chicos, es hora de desayunar –dijo Ian. De seguro era más tarde de lo que pensaba. Gracias a Dios, la alfombra nos cubría de su vista.

- Iremos en un momento –respondí, intentando que mi voz sonara nivelada.

- Ok –replicó antes de marcharse. De nuevo escuchamos sus pasos rebotando en las paredes del pasillo. Me aclaré la garganta. Nunca antes me había descontrolado de esa forma, y me costó un minuto hacer que mi cerebro volviera a funcionar. Levanté la vista para mirar a Luz, y ella parecía en las mismas condiciones que yo mismo. Su respiración se escuchaba pesada, sus mejillas se veían enrojecidas y su cabello ligeramente alborotado.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, pero bajó la mirada tan rápido, que no pude interpretar lo que había en ellos. El miedo corrió por mis venas cuando la idea de que quizás la había asustado se apareció en mi cabeza. Tragué en seco.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunté en un susurro. Asintió con la cabeza, aun con la mirada hacia abajo. Se mordía una uña como si intentara arrancársela. Fruncí el ceño: no parecía demasiado feliz. Quise decir que lo sentía, pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. No quería mentirle, lo cierto era que no lo sentía. Volvería a hacerlo si me lo permitiera… así que sólo dije lo primero que me vino a la mente:- ¿Tienes hambre?

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza y luego se aclaró la garganta.

- Adelántate, yo iré en un minuto –me indicó. Su voz sonaba monótona y distante. Hice una mueca con la boca, pero no protesté. Era demasiado cobarde como para preguntarle si había ido demasiado lejos. Salí de la habitación y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que el miedo que sentía fuera injustificado.

Pero por otro lado, no podía creer que por fin lo hubiera hecho, que por fin hubiera probado su boca. _"Dios, su boca…"._ Me mordí el labio y metí mis manos en los bolsillos para evitar volver para besarla.

Definitivamente esa parte de mí era la que estaba al mando ahora, pues me volvía loco pensar en cómo me había besado. La forma en la que la punta de su lengua había rozado mis labios…

- Hola chico –me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Jared. No tenía idea de en qué momento había llegado al cuarto de baño, pero ahora estaba en la entrada del mismo. Supuse que mis pies me habían llevado sin que se los ordenara realmente.

Miré a mí alrededor para ubicarme. Jared me miraba desde dentro de la habitación. Estaba vistiéndose. Rió por lo bajo al ver mi reacción y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Soñando despierto? –agregó en tono burlón. Solté el aire de mis pulmones y llevé mis manos a mi cabello.

- Sólo pensaba –respondí mientras entraba.

- Sí, claro –replicó, pero no le hice caso.

Pasé junto a él para ir al baño. Cuando volví, permanecía apoyado en contra de la pared. Me arrodillé junto al agua para lavarme las manos y la cara.

- ¿Desayunamos? –me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar hacia la cocina-. ¿Luz no viene? –hice una mueca y una pausa. Mis pisadas hacían eco en el pasillo y me pregunté cómo rayos hacía él para que las suyas no se escucharan.

- No –respondí finalmente.

- ¿Algo va mal? –suspiré, y agradecí que este pasillo fuera oscuro, pues no me gustaba la idea de que me viera a la cara en esta conversación.

- Creo que lo arruiné –solté de repente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A Luz y yo, creo que lo arruiné.

- ¿En una sola noche? Eres rápido –soltó a tono de broma. No respondí, así que agregó:- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Bueno, dormimos juntos, y cuando-

- Hey, aguarda ¿Durmieron juntos? –casi gritó, interrumpiéndome. Lo chité para que bajara la voz.

- No, no me refiero a _eso_. Solo dormimos… _literalmente._

- Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Puse los ojos en blanco y le di un codazo en las costillas. Rió de nuevo en respuesta.

- Como decía… anoche nos quedamos dormidos –reformulé la frase para evitar las burlas-. Y hoy cuando despertó, nos quedamos en la cama, hablando… una cosa llevó a la otra, y terminé besándola.

- ¡Eso! –negué con la cabeza y bufé. Esto de que se comportara como un niño estaba comenzando a volverse molesto.

- No estoy seguro de que sea bueno –aclaré.

- ¿El beso no fue bueno? –preguntó levantando las cejas. Suspiré.

- No, el beso estuvo… genial –evité usar la palabra "perfecto" porque pensé que sonaría demasiado infantil a sus oídos-. Pero luego Ian nos interrumpió.

- Diablos, ese tipo tiene un radar para arruinar los momentos.

- Y luego ella estaba tan incómoda… parecía enfadada -concluí en un hilo de voz. Se quedó callado por un largo momento, pensando. Caminamos hasta entrar en la gran cueva. Antes de acercarnos a los demás, puso su mano en mi hombro.

- Yo no me preocuparía, chico. Probablemente solo estaba nerviosa –me dijo. Suspiré y le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa. No estaba seguro si lo decía sólo para hacerme sentir mejor, pero de verdad deseaba que estuviera en lo cierto.

Decidí concentrarme en esa posibilidad, para así poder tranquilizarme y tener esperanzas… pero estas se derrumbaron completamente cuando la vi al otro lado de la gran cueva. Estaba un poco alejada de un círculo de personas entre las que se encontraban Trudy, Paige, Sol y Wanda. Permanecía con las manos detrás de la espalda y bajó la vista al piso cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. ¿Estaba avergonzada?

Me llevé una mano al pecho instintivamente, cuando sentí algo destrozándose en él. Las personas que estaban cerca de ella, comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina, aun hablando animadamente. Ella las siguió sin decir ni una palabra. Maldición, ¿por qué era tan idiota? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente haberme quedado callado?

- ¿No vas a comer? –me preguntó Mel. Esperé a perder de vista a Luz para voltear hacia ella. Permanecía a un lado de Jared, y ambos me miraban con curiosidad. Negué con la cabeza.

- No, ya no tengo hambre. Vayan ustedes –pude notar que Mel estaba a punto de replicar, pero Jared la tomó de la mano y suspiró.

- Es una larga historia –le dijo-. Luego te la explico –y sin más, ambos se marcharon a la cocina también. Miré a mí alrededor, había demasiadas personas en estas cuevas. Todos parecían tener algún lugar a donde ir, y yo simplemente quería estar solo. Pateé una piedra, frustrado por saber que eso no era posible en este lugar.

Me dediqué a preparar todas las herramientas para el riego. No era una tarea fácil, pero al menos me mantenía la mente ocupada. Comí cuando casi todos habían vuelto al trabajo, para así no verme obligado a hablar con nadie. Para ser franco, no quería tener que darle explicaciones a nadie más. No estaba del mejor de los ánimos, así que hice lo mismo en el almuerzo.

Un poco más tarde, la vi caminando desde la cocina hacia uno de los túneles, pero una vez más mantuvo la vista pegada al suelo, así que no hice nada por seguirla. Sólo suspiré y continué con mis labores.

Para el final del día, estaba completamente exhausto. Noté que había hecho mucho más trabajo del que me correspondía, pero estaba feliz por ello. Había logrado mantener mi cabeza ocupada lo suficiente como para no pensar en ella… no mucho, al menos.

Cuando terminé de poner todas las herramientas en su lugar la busqué de nuevo, pero como ya me había pasado mil veces durante el día, ella no parecía estar interesada en que la encontrara. Me fui al baño, sin tener apetito como para cenar, y me bañé en la tibia agua de las cuevas secundarias del cuarto de las cascadas.

Decidí irme a la cama después de eso. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sopesé las posibilidades de encontrarla en el camino, pero cuando llegué, la entrada de la habitación estaba cubierta por la alfombra. Suspiré, sintiéndome derrotado, y me recosté en la vieja esterilla. Después de haber dormido la noche anterior con ella, dudaba poder conciliar el sueño en aquella porquería. Volteé para mirar al techo y puse mis manos debajo de mi cabeza.

- ¿Jay? –preguntó Luz con la voz débil.

- ¿Sí? –respondí con un susurro, volteando el rostro para mirar hacia la alfombra. La escuché removiéndose dentro de la habitación, y luego la cortina entre nosotros desapareció, empujada por sus delicados movimientos.

- Hola –murmuró al verme. Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que mi corazón se rompía más y más a cada segundo. ¿Por qué tenía que haber arruinado las cosas siendo un idiota impulsivo?

- Hola –solté cuando me di cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta. Permaneció de pie un largo momento, mirándome desde el umbral de la entrada-. ¿Qué sucede? –la insté por fin. No respondió, así que me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella. Cuando lo hice, se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar en la habitación.

- Solo quería… -comenzó, dándome la espalda- pedirte disculpas.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré hasta que volteó para mirarme.

- No fue mi intención hacer que te sintieras incómodo. Es solo que… estabas diciendo cosas tan hermosas, y no quise… bueno, tú sabes. Sé que eso no significaba que quisieras que te besara. Siento mucho haber malinterpretado eso. Sé que solo intentabas ser amable –concluyó. Las palabras se atropellaban las unas a las otras, haciendo que fuera difícil entenderle, así que tardé un segundo en procesar lo que me decía.

- ¿Te estás disculpando por haberme besado? –solté incrédulo, levantando una ceja en su dirección. Su labio tembló ligeramente.

- Bueno, sí –respondió, tartamudeando un poco. Me reí y ella se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Por eso me diste la ley del hielo todo el día?

- ¿"Ley del hielo"?

- Me refiero a que si fue por eso que no me hablaste en todo el día.

- Claro –replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Me reí de nuevo. No había nada gracioso en lo que decía, pero me sentía tan aliviado que parecía que mi cabeza estaba entre nubes.

- Jamás hagas eso de nuevo –supliqué negando con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a ella-. Jamás quiero volver a pasar un día pesando que me odias –agregué muy cerca de su rostro, justo antes de besarla de nuevo. Por fin. Se sentía como si no la hubiera besado en años. Ella abrazó mi cuello con sus brazos y se puso de puntillas para estar más cerca.

Sonreí cuando tuve que alejarme, y la miré a los ojos mientras volvía a hablar, ahora un poco falto de aire.

- Sólo para que lo sepas… ayer fui _yo_ quien te besó a _ti_ –aclaré. La sonrisa se coló también en su rostro y luego la abracé, estrechándola en mis brazos y escondiendo mi rostro en su cabello. La había extrañado tanto… y solo había pasado un día sin ella. Dios, estaba enfermo. Pero si esto era una enfermedad, jamás quería estar sano de nuevo.

La besé por un minuto más, y luego suspiré y comencé a alejarme. Sentí frío cuando lo hice, pero sabía que sólo debía tratarse de mi imaginación, pues eso no era posible en este desierto.

- Será mejor que me vaya a la cama –expliqué. Pero cuando comencé a alejarme, ella se aferró a mi mano. Volteé para mirarla con curiosidad.

- Hay suficiente espacio aquí –ofreció. La miré sin poder creerlo.

- ¿En serio? –pregunté, medio tropezándome con las palabras, y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio.


	16. Planes

16. Planes.

Aquella noche me quedé dormido mirándola. Ella se había acomodado en mi pecho, y mi respiración se había tranquilizado con la suya. No me atreví a llevar las cosas más lejos de lo que habían llegado. No podía darme el lujo de asustarla... era difícil: estar tan cerca de ella, debiendo luchar contra cada uno de mis impulsos.

Y sin embargo, esa fue una de las mejores noches de las que tengo memoria. Justo antes de que me durmiera, ella suspiró y pronunció mi nombre medio en sueños. Y entonces caí en la oscuridad. No recordaba haber descansado tan bien en años. Al menos desde que era un niño. Podría apostar a que pasé toda la noche con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al despertar, supe que no se había tratado solo de un sueño. Ella era real… y por alguna increíble razón, no me rechazaba. No tenía ningún sentido, y sin embargo, ahí estaba: devolviéndome la mirada mientras permanecíamos acostados en el viejo colchón. Le sonreí. Sus ojos brillaban incluso más que de costumbre.

- Buenos días –murmuré. Mi voz sonaba pastosa y desequilibrada, pero ella me regaló una radiante sonrisa y se estiró para darme un pequeño beso en los labios. Era imposible para mí imaginarme una mejor forma de empezar el día.

Luego de pasar por la cueva de las cascadas, y cuando estábamos acercándonos a la sala de los espejos, suspiré con fuerza y me armé de valor. Mi mano tomó la suya y ella me dio un apretón dulce y firme. Y así nos presentamos a los demás, con los dedos entrelazados, declarando lo que ya probablemente todos sabían: moriría por ella.

Por unos cuantos días tuvimos que soportar los comentarios inapropiados de Kyle y las preguntas de algunos de los otros. Pero debo admitir que todo se volvió más fácil después de eso. Supongo que era cierto lo que mi padre me había dicho una vez cuando apenas era un crío: El paso más difícil es encontrar las agallas para luchar por lo que quieres.

Un par de semanas después, todo se había calmado. Los demás se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a vernos juntos, y esa circunstancia hizo que no tuviéramos que separarnos demasiado. Pasábamos el día juntos, trabajando, y por las noches dormíamos en aquella pequeña cama, en la que cada vez se me hacía más difícil atenerme a mi regla de "solo dormir". Claro que nos besábamos, pero _Dios,_ en ocasiones pasaba horas y horas mirándola, intentando calmarme y evitando despertarla para suplicarle que me regalara un beso más.

Ahora permanecíamos en el colchón, leyendo. En los últimos días, ella había adoptado la costumbre de acurrucarse contra mi cuerpo estando tumbados, de modo que su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro para mirar las palabras impresas en los raídos libros.

Leí en voz alta:

- "Todas aquellas noches no fueron en vano, pues ahora puedo apreciar lo que significa el regalo de tu compañía. Jamás pensé que me enamoraría de ti… Pues mira que mundos diferentes, que ideas tan opuestas, que destinos tan alejados. Y sin embargo, nada ahora podría obligarme a apartarme de tu camino. No habrá guerra que me ahuyente, no habrá olvido que me alcance. No habrá muerte que derrote mi amor por ti".

Mi voz se fue apagando lentamente hasta terminar la frase. La declaración de amor había hecho que mi garganta se cerrara. Bajé el libro y la miré, deseando que la creciente oscuridad me protegiera al decir lo que luchaba por salir de mi boca.

- Así es como me siento por ti –confesé en voz baja, esperando que ella volteara a verme. Lo hizo, y sus enormes ojos brillaban con lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó en un tono aún más bajo que el mío.

- Estoy enamorándome de ti, Luz –susurré, como si se tratara de un secreto. De seguro no lo era. Cualquier idiota podría haberse dado cuenta.

- Jamás… jamás me había sentido de esta forma por nadie –respondió lentamente. Le sonreí, atrapando su mirada con la mía. Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya cuando la dejó descansando en mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón.

- Tampoco yo –musité. Después de una larga pausa, ella se acercó con movimientos muy lentos, y sus labios rozaron los míos de la forma más dulce e inolvidable posible.

Y entonces supe que jamás olvidaría esa noche… y estaba en lo cierto. Cada detalle de esas horas quedó grabado en mi mente y en mi corazón. La forma en la que me había mirado, la forma en la que su corazón se había acelerado junto con el mío. La manera en la que mis manos habían acariciado cada parte de su cuerpo. El exquisito modo en el que había susurrado mi nombre entre gemidos mientras la estrechaba en mis brazos… Aquel momento exacto en el que supe que sería suyo por siempre, sin importar lo que sucediera.

Aquella fue la noche en la que comprendí que jamás dejaría de amarla. Era un hecho tan seguro como que el Sol saldría a la mañana siguiente.

El tiempo pasó con más facilidad después de eso. Las noches ya no eran eternas, sino todo lo contrario. Cada fibra de mi ser deseaba que los momentos a solas fueran interminables, pero la luz del alba siempre llegaba con demasiada prisa.

Unos cuantos meses después, todo era perfecto. Yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Salí de darme un baño con el vapor nublando mi rumbo y me dirigí a la cocina, donde sabía que la encontraría. Al entrar, pude verla hablando con Wanda, Mel, Trudy y Sol. Todas ellas se habían vuelto bastante cercanas últimamente.

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarme a su lado. Las escuché por unos segundos, pero no comprendía de lo que estaban hablando… al parecer, había llegado demasiado tarde como para ser capaz de seguir el hilo de la conversación, así que me dediqué a pellizcar pequeños pedazos de pan mientras pensaba. Había algo que me preocupaba últimamente: se acercaba el cumpleaños de Luz, y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué obsequiarle.

En realidad los cumpleaños no eran la gran cosa en las cuevas, nada más que un par de felicitaciones y comentarios al caminar por los pasillos… pero esta era la primera ocasión importante que pasábamos juntos, y no quería que se tratara de un día como cualquier otro.

Suspiré y conté los trozos de pan mientras recordaba la noche en la que me había dicho su cumpleaños. Me había costado bastante que me dijera la fecha, pues al parecer, no le gustaban demasiado los festejos. Había sido muy clara en que detestaba ser el centro de atención, así que organizarle una fiesta simplemente no era una opción.

Pero tampoco había demasiados objetos que pudieran servir como presentes. Ya le había dado todos los libros que tenía y la ropa estaba siempre a disposición de los que la necesitaran… así que eso me dejaba solo con la inútil idea de hacerle algo con mis manos. Por supuesto, seguro le encantaría un pedazo de chatarra hecho con mis tan habilidosas manos.

- ¿Jay? –me preguntó de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Levanté la vista para mirarla-. ¿Estás bien? –fruncí el ceño y noté que había machacado todos y cada uno de los trozos de pan hasta volverlos migajas. Intenté ofrecerle una sonrisa apenada y asentí con la cabeza.

- Claro –hice una pausa. Iba a replicar, así que agregué:- Iré por algo de sopa ¿quieres un poco? –pregunté. Negó con la cabeza, aun mirándome con curiosidad. Me levanté antes de que pudiera decirme algo más. No quería que supiera que no había pensado en nada para obsequiarle.

Caminé hasta el mostrador y tomé un tazón para servirme un poco de sopa que ya no tenía interés en tomar.

- Hey ¿de qué iba todo eso? –me preguntó Ian de repente. Me sobresalté al escucharlo hablar, pues no lo había visto acercarse. Me encogí de hombros.

- Estaba pensando –respondí. Se apoyó en el trozo de piedra que hacía las veces de mesada y me miró mientras yo tomaba una bandeja y otro panecillo.

- Parecía que resolvías ecuaciones mentalmente –bromeó. Me reí con una mueca un poco forzada.

- Es solo que se acerca el cumpleaños de Luz, y no tengo ni idea de qué regalarle –expliqué. Me sonrió por un segundo y su mirada se dirigió a Wanda como si no pudiera evitarlo. Ella lo atrapó mirándola y le sonrió con ternura.

- Podrías hacerle algo –ofreció. Negué, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.

- No creo que quiera un pastel de lodo –Ian soltó una carcajada-. No bromeo, mis habilidades no son tan impresionantes –agregué con un tono un poco más distendido. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

- Quizás podrías hacerle un pastel de verdad –sugirió. La idea no sonaba tan mal, pero no parecía demasiado impresionante. Especialmente si tenía en cuenta que un "pastel" elaborado por mí, no sería mucho más que un pedazo de carbón con algo de jalea.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, pero no en el mismo lugar en el que había estado antes, pues ya no veía a Luz por ninguna parte. Probablemente había ido a darse un baño o algo así.

Decidí que aprovecharía la oportunidad para hablar con los chicos. Sentados a mí alrededor, estaban Ian, Jared, Kyle, el tío Jeb, Brandt y algunas personas más.

- Estábamos pensando en qué podría regalarle a Luz para su cumpleaños –empezó Ian-. Cierra la boca, Kyle –agregó justo después. Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, pero efectivamente, Kyle ya tenía una enorme sonrisa diabólica y estaba a punto de replicar. Agradecí al cielo que Ian lo hubiera detenido. Ciertamente lo conocía.

El interpelado frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, reclinándose en contra de la pared. Murmuró un par de frases debajo de su aliento, pero nada que pudiera comprender.

- ¿Ya agotaste los libros? –preguntó mi tío. Asentí con la cabeza, por lo que arrugó su entrecejo.

- ¿Qué tal escribir uno nuevo? –secundó Brandt. Levanté una ceja en su dirección-. ¿Qué? No puede ser tan difícil –puse los ojos en blanco. A veces no era demasiado brillante. Negué con la cabeza.

- Quiero hacer algo bonito por ella. Algo realmente especial -expliqué. Todos se quedaron callados, pensando. Era bueno saber que no estaba solo.

- ¿Puedo sugerir algo? –preguntó Kyle, levantando la mano como si se encontrara en una de las clases de Sharon. Varios de nosotros rodamos los ojos y yo suspiré, preparándome para lo peor. Él hizo caso omiso de nuestras reacciones-. Bueno ¿qué tal si en lugar de darle algo especial, _hacen_ algo especial?

- Intenta no ser un completo idiota pervertido –le advirtió Ian, pero él desechó la reprimenda con un gesto de su mano.

- Me refiero a que pueden hacer diferente.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? –se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, cena a la luz de la luna…. Cosas aburridas y de niña. De seguro mi hermano tiene más experiencia en esa área –sonrió con un rictus arrogante y creí escuchar cuando Ian le rompía la pierna de una patada. Me reí cuando Kyle se quejó. Pero en realidad, no había sido una mala idea.

Hacer algo especial _con_ ella en lugar de_ para_ ella, era una muy buena forma de verlo.

Pero eso alzaba una gran pregunta ante mis ojos: _¿Cuál sería la forma perfecta de pasar el tiempo con Luz, en las cuevas?_


	17. Planes (Parte 2)

17. Planes (Parte 2)

Me tomó toda la noche comprender por qué no encontraba respuesta a mi predicamento. Mi pregunta estaba mal. Ahora lo comprendía.

Cuando amaneció, me levanté sin hacer ruido para que Luz no despertara. Era muy temprano, y no quería que supiera lo que me traía entre manos. Después de todo, solo tenía unos cuantos días para prepararlo todo. Y eso si podía conseguir lo que quería.

Me vestí con prisa, buscando mi ropa en la escasa luz del día que apenas comenzaba. Ella permanecía dormida, las sábanas se habían enredado en sus piernas, cubriéndola solo hasta la cadera, así que podía ver su espalda descubierta, su suave piel invitándome a que me quedara. Suspiré en silencio y negué con la cabeza. Me estaba volviendo muy obsesivo.

Un momento después de salir de la habitación, ya estaba corriendo. Necesitaba actuar rápidamente. Mis pies me llevaron directamente hacia la habitación de mi tío. Pude escuchar sus ronquidos cuando aún faltaba un largo trecho para llegar. Me pregunté cómo rayos había soportado dormir siquiera una noche en esa habitación.

Me acerqué a la entrada y palmeé la pared con fuerza.

- ¿Tío Jeb? –casi grité. Sabía que era bastante difícil despertarlo. Al tercer intento escuché el distintivo "click" de la escopeta siendo preparada para disparar-. Todo está bien –le aseguré. No había forma de que abandonara esa vieja costumbre paranoica-. Sólo necesito convocar una reunión –expliqué.

- ¿Una reunión? –preguntó con la voz pastosa-. ¿Para qué quieres una reunión?

- Te hablaré acerca de ello cuando te levantes –repliqué. Sabía que la curiosidad haría estragos en él. Justo como lo esperaba, murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo y salió de la cama, aun refunfuñando.

- Más vale que sea bueno –dijo con tono amenazante-. Tenía un buen sueño, y la escopeta aún está cargada –sonreí ante el comentario y puse los ojos en blanco.

- Necesito someter algo a votación –me miró de reojo y creí ver la sombra de una sonrisa dibujándose bajo su barba.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Salir –solté. Había meditado bastante en por qué nada se me ocurría. Y había comprendido que estaba haciéndome la pregunta equivocada: No debía haber pensado en qué hacer por ella aquí, sino afuera. Eso era lo que le había prometido una de las primeras veces que había hablado con ella, que le mostraría las cosas hermosas de este mundo.

Mi tío se quedó callado por casi un minuto entero, en el que caminamos en silencio. Al cabo de eso, habló para sí mismo, más que para mí.

- Debemos despertar a los familiares –murmuró. Así que avisamos a Melanie y a Jared, y luego a Wanda y a Ian. No creí que fuera necesario nadie más, pero cuando los seis llegamos a la gran plaza, varias personas ya habían despertado. En un rápido conteo pude ver que había más de diez, incluyendo a Trudy, Geoffrey, Heath, Sharon, Doc, Darla, Lucina y Travis.

Creía tener buenas posibilidades. Cuando nos acercamos, mi tío hizo un gesto para que todos se nos unieran.

- Tenemos una decisión que tomar –anunció, sin ningún tipo de saludo-. No creo que necesitemos a todo el mundo, así que solo seremos los presentes. Al fin y al cabo, la decisión final será mía –concluyó. Los presentes se miraron unos a otros por un segundo.

- ¿Vamos a la cocina? –propuso Trudy. Asentí cuando mi tío me miró en busca de aprobación. No necesitaba un lugar privado, estaba bastante seguro de que Luz no despertaría aun. Nos habíamos mantenido despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. De pronto vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior: Su boca, sus caricias, la forma en la que su piel se había erizado al tiempo que mis labios se deslizaban por su suave piel…

Sentí mi rostro colorearse y bajé la vista al suelo mientras caminábamos a la cocina. Los espejos del techo ya reflejaban la luz del Sol casi completamente. No tardarían en iluminar todo en la habitación, pero gracias al cielo, aun había suficiente penumbra como para ocultar mi cara por unos segundos.

Cuando atravesamos la grieta, nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y aquellos que sabían que yo había convocado esto, me miraron expectantes.

- Soy yo quien necesita de su aprobación –anuncié a los demás. Decidí ir directamente al grano-. Me gustaría realizar una expedición.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó Jared de inmediato, poniéndose alerta al instante. Negué con la cabeza.

- No esa clase de expedición –le respondí-. Quisiera pasar un tiempo fuera de las cuevas… con Luz.

- ¿Quieres sacarla de las cuevas? –casi gritó Sharon. Asentí con la cabeza.

- No creo que tenga nada de malo. Confío en ella, y estoy dispuesto a responder en su nombre.

- ¿Y qué crees que pasaría si los atraparan? –replicó. Suspiré.

- No nos atraparían, nos quedaríamos lo suficientemente lejos de la civilización. Pero si lo hicieran, sucedería lo mismo que si atraparan a cualquiera de ustedes. Ambos nos comprometeremos a llevar las pastillas a donde quiera que vayamos.

- No es suficiente –soltó mi prima con veneno filtrándose en su voz.

- ¿Por qué no? Será lo mismo que en una expedición. Incluso podemos recolectar víveres, si necesitan que tengamos una excusa.

- ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Llevar al parásito a lugares poblados!

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Sharon –soltó Ian, en un tono que hacía que la frase se asemejara más a un gruñido que a palabras. Entonces lo miré, y caí en la cuenta de que ni Mel ni Wanda habían hablado aun. Ambas permanecían quietas, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué piensan? –les pregunté. Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, y pude escuchar cuando una de ellas tragaba con dificultad. Wanda miró a Mel, y ésta abrió la boca, dudosa.

- ¿Esto es lo que quieres? –me preguntó. Me tomé un segundo para responder.

- Más que ninguna otra cosa –solté por fin.

- ¿Es por su cumpleaños? –me preguntó Wanda. Al parecer, Ian la había hablado sobre ello. Asentí con la cabeza.

- En parte, sí. Quiero hacer algo especial por ella. No quiero que estas cuevas sean todo lo que vea por el resto de su vida.

Hice una pausa y cerré los ojos.

- Y también yo lo quiero. Tampoco quiero que esto sea lo único que_ yo_ vea por el resto de mi vida –bajé la voz, como si confesara un secreto-. No es que no quiera estar aquí… es solo que quiero ver qué más hay ahí afuera. Quiero saber lo que se siente tener una vida más allá de este desierto –un silencio sepulcral siguió a mis palabras, y Melanie fue la primera en romperlo, luego de lo que se sintió como una eternidad:-

- Si eso te hace feliz –susurró.

- El mundo debería ser tuyo –agregó Wanda. Les sonreí a ambas y gesticulé un silencioso "gracias" en su dirección. Sharon soltó un sonido de desaprobación, pero Jeb comenzó a hablar sin prestarle la menor atención.

- No será la primera vez que alguien se fuera de expedición simplemente para alejarse de este lugar. Sólo que nadie nunca había sido tan directo al respecto –soltó.

Le sonreí, pero su rostro se ensombreció y su expresión se volvió más seria.

- Deberán desplazarse sólo en el auto, ningún otro medio de transporte. Tendrás que enseñarle cómo conducir, en caso de que sea necesario –asentí con la cabeza, escuchando con atención lo que decía. Ya habría tiempo luego para entusiasmarme luego-. Se limitarán a un radio razonable de distancia. Sé que sabes cómo desplazarte en presencia de almas, ya no eres un chicuelo –hizo una pausa y me mostró una sonrisa cómplice, que correspondí con otra, un poco más tímida-. Y por supuesto. Si algo sale mal, ambos deberán llevar sus píldoras de escape. Debes ser muy claro con Luz acerca de eso-. Asentí con la cabeza, ya había previsto eso-. Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

- No –interrumpió Mel, y el alma se me fue a los pies-. Tengo una condición más. Se quedó en silencio por un segundo. Parecía que estaba confundida o somnolienta-. Debes llevar contigo un comunicador, en todo momento. Sin importar lo que suceda.

Mi sonrisa se amplió.

- Por supuesto –respondí-. No habrá ningún problema.

- Y regresar –agregó, como si hubiera acabado de pensarlo. Wanda asintió con energía.

- Sólo me iré por un tiempo –repliqué-. Volveré antes de que comiencen a extrañarme –bromeé.

- ¿Lo prometes? –preguntó Mel. De pronto se formó un nudo en mi garganta. Era la misma pregunta que yo le había hecho antes de que la atraparan en aquel viejo edificio abandonado.

- Lo prometo –respondí, muy seguro de lo que decía. Nada me impediría volver con mi familia, por mucho que quisiera un tiempo fuera de aquel lugar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se irán? –preguntó Jared. Me encogí de hombros y miré a Jeb.

- Cuatro semanas –respondió. Asentí con la cabeza. Parecía un tiempo razonable, aunque no demasiado extenso. Me puse de pie y miré a todos en general. No pude encontrar a Sharon, así que supuse que se habría marchado en el medio de la conversación. Era increíble lo infantil que era a veces.

- Nadie nunca sabrá que están aquí –dije a los demás-. Lo juro por mi vida –terminé. Y así era. Moriría para protegerlos si era necesario.

Decidí decírselo a Luz en una forma especial, así que les pedí a los demás que guardaran el secreto hasta el día siguiente. Apuesto a que toda la cueva lo sabía, pero al menos Luz no parecía tener idea de nada cuando la invité a ir afuera por la noche, luego de la cena. Cuando todos estuvieron dormidos, la guié hasta la superficie de nuevo, justo como lo había hecho aquella vez. Me trajo muchos recuerdos sentarme con ella en la suave arena del desierto y mirar a las estrellas.

Pero esta vez, podía tomarla de la mano; podía mirarla cuanto quisiera, sin necesidad de disimular mis sentimientos, u ocultarlos.

Llené mis pulmones con su perfume y me asombró lo tranquilo que estaba todo ahí ahí arriba. Solo con ella. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo al voltear en su dirección. Adoraba la forma en la que la Luna iluminaba sus ojos. Era tan hermosa...

Sentí mariposas en el estómago. Jamás me había atrevido a querer a alguien de esa manera. Había tenido tanto miedo. Había decidido que sería suficiente estar solo. Resignarme a no encontrar jamás una compañera. Y luego ella había llegado, y todo mi mundo había dado un vuelco. Todo había cambiado desde su llegada, y ahora ya no me imaginaba la vida sin ella. Sin la forma en la que me abrazaba y la manera en que me hacía sentir importante, incluso aunque no lo fuera.

- Te amo –susurré. Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie que no fuera de mi familia. E incluso con ellos lo había evitado bastante. Era difícil decirlo, cuando todas las personas a las que habías amado una vez, habían sido capturadas.

Pero en ese momento, las palabras se escaparon de mis labios sin que pareciera difícil pronunciarlas. Luz volteó a mirarme y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando me miró a los ojos. Supongo que supo que no mentía.

- Yo también te amo –respondió en el mismo tono en el que yo había hablado. El clima estaba templado, pero ella se acomodó a mi costado como si hubiera estado helando. Le di un corto beso en los labios y me quedé cerca de su rostro para hablar de nuevo.

- La última vez que estuvimos aquí te hice una promesa ¿Lo recuerdas? –frunció el ceño solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para hacerme entender que no entendía de qué estaba hablando-. Te prometí que te mostraría las cosas hermosas que puede tener este planeta.

Su mueca se transformó en una sonrisa y apoyó su mano en mi mejilla.

- Lo haces a diario –respondió. No pude evitar besarla de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría alguien tan dulce y perfecta, amarme?

Cuando me alejé estaba sin aliento, pero aun así me esforcé por hablar.

- Quiero mostrarte que puede haber una vida más allá de estas cuevas. Quiero para ti una vida que tú misma escojas, no algo que te fue impuesto. Y para eso tienes que ver qué más hay ahí afuera.

Hice una pausa mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Les pedí a los demás que nos permitieran salir. Tenemos un mes fuera de las cuevas a partir de la semana entrante. Será mi regalo para tu cumpleaños –le sonreí esperando que aceptara.

- ¿Estaremos solos? –preguntó con el rostro lleno de curiosidad. Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí para infundirle ánimos.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres hacer una excursión conmigo? –pregunté por fin. Me abrazó estrechándome con fuerza.

- Iría a donde fuera por estar contigo.


	18. La Carretera

**18. La carretera**

- Tendré que enseñarte lo básico –agregué mucho más tarde, cuando ya habían avanzado las horas de la noche. Permanecíamos acostados en la arena, al reparo del saliente de piedra que nos cubría de la luz de la Luna y las estrellas. Ninguno de los dos había sugerido volver adentro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, levantando la cabeza de mi pecho para poder mirarme a la cara.

- Bueno, hay algunas reglas que seguimos al salir de las cuevas –asintió, así que continué-. Jamás nadie debe saber lo que soy… o donde está el refugio.

Luz puso los ojos en blanco, como indicándome que eso era bastante obvio, pero yo me removí hasta quedar sentado, y así poder mirarla con más seriedad. Suspiré antes de continuar.

- Es más serio de lo que crees –susurré-. Cuando me refiero a que nadie debe saberlo, me refiero a que si nos descubren, ninguno de los dos puede ser capturado.

Me miró con curiosidad por un momento, mientras su mente iba procesando mis palabras.

- Estás diciendo que…

- No pueden capturarnos vivos –sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la escuché tragar con dificultad. Esperé a que comprendiera completamente mis palabras.

- ¿No hay alguna forma de simular que eres un alma? –preguntó, pero yo ya estaba negando mientras hablaba.

- Tan solo podemos hacernos una cicatriz falsa, pero no hay forma de que nuestros ojos brillen como los suyos. Si alguien lo comprobara, y nos atraparan, me implantarían para averiguar lo más que pudieren sobre la resistencia… -mi voz se desvaneció, pero ella se encargó de terminar la frase:-

- Y luego te desecharían.

- Sí –confirmé. Solo escuché el viento deslizándose entre las piedras por un momento.

- No te atraparán –sentenció. Le sonreí.

- Claro que no, solo es algo que debo advertirte. Los demás deben estar seguros de que no estarán en riesgo. No pueden capturar a ninguno de los dos.

- Lo entiendo –murmuró. Su tono era sombrío, al igual que su mirada. Apoyé dos de mis dedos debajo de su barbilla y levanté su rostro.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte –la tranquilicé-. Si pensara que algo malo podría pasarte, jamás pensaría siquiera en hacer todo esto. Solo es algo con lo que debes estar de acuerdo…

Después de pensarlo por casi un minuto, asintió lentamente y mirándome a los ojos.

- También debo darte clases de conducir –le dije, intentando cambiar el tema por alguno un poco más fácil de digerir. Ella levantó la barbilla y sonrió.

- ¿Eso crees? –soltó con tono burlón y orgulloso. Levanté una ceja.

- ¿Sabes conducir?

- Por supuesto. Bueno… por lo menos en teoría –fruncí el ceño.

- ¿"En teoría"? –hundió los hombros y levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

- De acuerdo, solo leí los manuales de la biblioteca y vi algunos videos sobre clases de manejo –explicó. Me reí.

- Así que nunca has conducido –supuse.

- Técnicamente no –respondió. Lo pensé.

- Bueno, pero no hay nada que pueda enseñarte sin un automóvil real.

- Exacto. Además, no hace falta. No puede ser tan difícil –replicó recuperando su tono soberbio. Me encogí de hombros-. ¿Algo más? –agregó.

- Debemos mantenernos lo más lejos posible de las demás almas, pasar los días en lugares alejados, las noches en hoteles de la carretera. Tendrás que registrarnos en las habitaciones con nombres falsos ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

- Lo intentaré.

- No será difícil, no estarán esperando que mientas –agregué-. Yo lo haría, pero debo mostrarme lo menos posible.

- Sí, lo sé. Yo lo haré, no te preocupes.

Pasé buena parte de la noche y de los días siguientes, explicándole las costumbres que teníamos al salir de las cuevas. Los pequeños rituales que habíamos adoptado con el tiempo para pasar desapercibidos. Lo principal era actuar con naturalidad, y no aferrarse por demasiado tiempo a un nombre en particular. Cambiar la procedencia, las ocupaciones, las razones por las que viajábamos… en fin, todo lo que pudieran preguntarnos.

No eran cosas complicadas para comprender, tan solo le resultaba difícil mentir siendo un alma, así que por lo general, practicábamos cómo debía hablar al tratar con personas desconocidas. Era una aprendiz muy rápida, y escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decíamos.

Me sentí más que agradecido cuando Wanda y Mel se ofrecieron a ayudarnos. Por fin sentía que estaban a bordo en todo esto, y siendo sincero, ellas eran mucho mejores profesoras que yo en las áreas que Luz más necesitaba dominar.

Cerca de una semana después, todo estaba preparado. Cenamos temprano en la cocina, de forma que pudiéramos prepararnos para salir un par de horas después del anochecer. Al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Luz, así que nos habíamos alistado justo a tiempo.

Ahora estábamos en la habitación, metiendo las últimas cosas que llevaríamos en las mochilas.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? –le pregunté sin mirarla.

- Solo ansiosa –respondió.

- También yo –confesé. Después de todo, jamás había hecho algo parecido. Mi corazón se aceleraba con la sola idea de marcharme de las cuevas por tanto tiempo y sin supervisión. Solos nosotros dos… Y de pronto pensé en los días que podría pasar sin tener que cuidarme de lo que escucharan o pensaran los demás en las cuevas. Simplemente estando a solas con ella-. De todos modos, no puedo esperar –agregué.

La miré y me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Le guiñé un ojo, y su rostro se volvió rosado. Se veía adorable. Jamás me cansaría de provocarle ese tipo de reacciones.

Continuamos empacando nuestras cosas por un par de minutos en silencio, hasta que ya no supe qué más necesitaría.

- Lista –anunció ella, al mismo tiempo que yo cerraba los cordones de mi mochila. Le sonreí.

- Perfecto –le respondí mientras me colgaba mis cosas al hombro. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano mientras le daba un beso en los labios. Se acercó cuando yo tenía pensado alejarme, y el beso se prolongó por un momento. Era increíble lo mucho que me cautivaban sus suaves movimientos. Delicados a la vez que pasionales ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Cuando nos alejamos, tuve que morderme el labio para evitar besarla de nuevo. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya y suspiré profundamente para controlarme. Todo lo que quería era sentirla cerca. Abrazarla, sostenerla.

- Quizás deberíamos irnos –sugirió en voz baja, con un tono que no sonaba demasiado convencido.

- Sí, tienes razón… supongo –concedí. Suspiré de nuevo y cerré los ojos cuando mi mirada se fue de vuelta a sus labios. Dios, tenía que dejar de mirarle la boca si quería pensar correctamente.

Luego de un momento fui capaz de comenzar a caminar, y Luz me siguió, aún aferrada a mi mano. Antes de marcharnos, nos despedimos de todos los que se acercaron. Abracé a los miembros de mi familia, uno por uno. Mel fue la última, y cualquiera hubiera pensado que me marchaba a combatir en la guerra.

Cuando se alejó, tomó mi mano y colocó en ella aquel familiar objeto pequeño, similar a un botón, pero adherente en uno de sus lados. Un comunicador.

- Ya lo programé –murmuró. Sonaba como si estuviera luchando para mantener su voz en un tono estable-. Aquí tengo el hermano –me mostró el otro aparato subiéndose la manga de la camiseta que llevaba. Lo había adherido a su hombro izquierdo, donde probablemente permanecería hasta que volviéramos.

Tomé en mis dedos el que me había dado y quité la capa de plástico protector ante de pegarlo a mi hombro también. Supuse que era un lugar tan conveniente como cualquiera.

- El código es "452" –me indicó. Asentí con la cabeza e intenté memorizarlo-. Lo escribí para ti aquí –me tendió un papel.

- Gracias –le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa y lo guardé en el bolsillo trasero de mis desgastados jeans.

- Cuídate –me pidió. Me abrazó de nuevo, esta vez más brevemente, y luego volteó para alcanzar los brazos de Jar, que ya estaban preparados recibirla. Wanda también tenía apoyo, acurrucada en el abrazo de Ian. Les sonreí a todos y miré a Luz, a mi lado. Ella me tomó la mano y ambos volteamos y comenzamos a caminar, adentrándonos en el interminable desierto.

La noche era oscura, así que nuestro camino solo estaba iluminado por las estrellas. Después de unos cuantos minutos, ya no era capaz de ver el refugio si volteaba. Solo entonces mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Miré la hora. Eran cerca de las ocho. No había ninguna razón para apresurarnos, así que podíamos simplemente caminar el uno cerca del otro.

Mi mirada fue a parar a Luz sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sus ojos resplandecientes viajaban de las montañas al cielo, pasando por cada estrella que se veía en el firmamento. Parecía una niña mirando el mundo por primera vez. Cuando trastabilló, tomé su mano con más fuerza.

- ¿Quieres una linterna? –ofrecí, pero negó con la cabeza. No parecía preocupada por lastimarse. Quizás era porque llevaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios en mi mochila, o quizás solo estaba demasiado distraída por todo lo que veía, como para preocuparse por caminar correctamente.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que por fin se acostumbrara a estar en el espacio abierto lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación.

- ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito en todo el mundo? –me preguntó. La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero intenté ser tan sincero como me fuera posible.

- Donde quiera que tú estés –respondí, metiendo mi mano libre en mi bolsillo. Sonrió por una fracción de segundo, pero luego insistió:-

- Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero –lo medité por un momento.

- Supongo que Nuevo México –dije-. Mel, Jar y yo nos quedamos en un cañón ahí por unos cuantos meses, cuando huíamos. Fue después de que Jared nos encontrara. Creo que puedo decir que fue una de las mejores épocas de mi vida de las que tengo memoria… al menos hasta que te encontré a ti –agregué. Ella me mostró una gran sonrisa y yo miré hacia el cielo.

De noche, este no era un lugar tan distinto a aquel desierto en el que nos habíamos escondido entonces. Claro que allí había más árboles y un río, pero en verdad se asemejaban. A la luz de la noche, las rocas oscuras podrían haber sido tanto rojizas como violáceas.

El aire cálido y constante me lo recordaba increíblemente. Respiré llenando mis pulmones y cerré los ojos por un momento.

Caminamos por horas, y cuando estábamos apenas a unos cuantos pasos de la cueva en la que escondíamos el auto, mi reloj emitió un conocido pitido. Lo había programado para indicarme cuando fuera media noche. Tiré suavemente de la mano de Luz para que me encarara.

- Feliz cumpleaños –susurré cerca de su rostro. El viento hacía que algunos mechones de su cabello cubrieran sus ojos, así que los quité con delicadeza antes de dejar mi mano apoyada en su mejilla. Se veía hermosa con la escasa luz, brillaba como si estuviera intentando iluminar todo por sí sola.

- Gracias –respondió en un hilo de voz. Una de las comisuras de su boca se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba, y la besé justo ahí.

Cuando me acerqué su perfume me embriagó, y me fue imposible dejar de besarla después de eso. Ahora no había nada por lo que tuviera que detenerme. Estábamos completamente solos. No había nadie más en kilómetros a la redonda. Ese pensamiento se coló en mi cabeza e hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera con la idea. No había nada que me impidiera besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla...

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y el ligero temblor de su cuerpo me hizo notar que también ella lo sentía. Que también ella sabía que por fin estábamos solos. De muy mala gana, me separé de sus labios y la miré.

- Ven, te mostraré donde guardamos el jeep –le susurré, indicándole el camino. Por fin solos: no podía volverse mucho mejor que eso.

Un par de horas después, ya estábamos en camino. Luz se veía relajada en el asiento del acompañante, sonriendo, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Sonreí a mi vez, contagiado de su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté levantando la voz para que me escuchara por encima del murmullo del viento. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Solo han pasado un par de horas, y este ya es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido –respondió con el mismo volumen y con alegría en la voz. Nada que pudiera haber dicho me hubiera hecho más feliz que esa frase. Era todo lo que quería por el resto de mi vida: hacerla feliz. Le tomé la mano y dejé que su entusiasmo me inundara completamente. Después de todo, no había nada que temer hoy.

Cuando por fin nos aproximamos a la carretera, luego de haber cambiado de automóvil y haber quitado las lonas, me senté junto a ella una vez más y suspiré. Podían verse algunos vehículos de vez en cuando, pero nada que pudiera ponernos nerviosos.

- ¿Hacia dónde quieres ir? –le pregunté. La carretera se extendía ante nosotros, interminable y enigmática. Ella me miró, y luego a un lado y al otro. Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Cada lugar nos contaría una historia, cada paisaje se grabaría en nuestra memoria. Todas las oportunidades estaban a nuestro alcance… Justo entonces, en ese breve instante, el mundo entero era nuestro.


	19. Atardecer

**N/A: Mil disculpas por la demora, la semana pasada tuve que hacer un trabajo de la facultad y no tuve tiempo ni inspiración para escribir :( espero les guste!**

**19. Atardecer**

- ¿Quieres la última galleta? –me preguntó Luz desde el asiento del copiloto, sosteniendo el bocadillo entre sus dedos. Negué con la cabeza.

- No, gracias. Es tuya –respondí, elevando la voz por encima del ruido del viento. Ambos manteníamos nuestras ventanas bajas, de modo que pudiéramos sentir el viento mientras viajábamos. El aire, seco y caliente, hacía que me sintiera completamente libre. Llevábamos un día y medio en la carretera, y aún no habíamos tenido que parar. Haciendo caso omiso de mi respuesta, ella mordió la mitad de la galleta antes de darme el resto. Le guiñé un ojo mientras masticaba, solo para verla sonreír.

Pero un segundo después no pude evitar pensar en que eso era lo último de la pequeña provisión que habíamos traído con nosotros desde las cuevas. No habíamos empacado mucho, ya que después de todo, nosotros éramos los que estaríamos afuera, con acceso a toda la comida que pudiéramos necesitar… pero ahora eso no sonaba tan fácil como había sonado antes. Era difícil imaginarme a Luz plantándose frente a alguien y mintiendo para conseguir lo que quería. Apreté los dientes y luché contra mis instintos de frenar el auto y volver a las cuevas.

- Tendremos que detenernos en algún momento –solté de repente, intentando ocultar el temor en mi voz. Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, lo sé –concedió.

- ¿Crees que estarás bien? –pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No suena tan difícil. Si Sol y Wanda pueden hacerlo ¿por qué yo no?

- ¿Estás asustada? –agregué. Eso era todo lo que realmente quería saber. Si así lo deseaba, daríamos la vuelta justo entonces y volveríamos a casa.

- No –respondió. Su voz sonaba segura, aunque era obvio que mentía. Decidí no decir nada al respecto. Supuse que fingir que había creído su mentira haría que se sintiera más segura de sí misma para mentirle a los demás. A ellos, sería mucho más fácil engañarlos.

Así que en lugar de responder, tomé su mano y la estreché con fuerza por un momento.

Debíamos cargar combustible de todos modos, así que nos detuvimos en la siguiente estación de servicio. Gracias al Cielo no había nadie afuera cuando llegamos, así que luego de que ella bajó del auto, yo me moví hasta su asiento y pretendí estar dormido. Eso solíamos hacer cuando nos acercábamos a situaciones en las que había peligro de que alguien intentara hablar con nosotros.

Habíamos comprendido que tan solo cerrando los ojos, las almas mantenían su distancia un poco más. Todos eran demasiado amables como para despertar a alguien sin un buen motivo.

Así que solo me quedé como un completo inútil, sabiendo que ella estaría más nerviosa que nunca. Dios, deseaba acompañarla, estar ahí para ella. Mostrarle que no había nada que temer… pero claro: si yo me acercara, sí habría algo que temer. Los buscadores estarían sobre nosotros en cuestión de minutos.

No fui capaz de resistir la curiosidad y entreabrí un ojo para ver por qué se demoraba tanto. Probablemente solo era mi imaginación, pero me sentía como si se hubiera marchado hacía siglos.

La vi hablando con el hombre de la caja registradora, mientras éste pasaba los productos por el escáner. Me moría por escuchar lo que decían, pero no parecía ser necesario. Aquel tipo no tenía aspecto de estar asustado o nervioso en ninguna forma… Luz, por otro lado, sí se veía bastante inquieta. Deseé con todo mi corazón que solo fuera a causa de la situación.

Cuando el hombre puso las cosas en bolsas y se las entregó a Luz con un gesto amigable en su rostro, fui capaz de respirar de nuevo. Tragué con dificultad y la miré mientras se acercaba al auto, aún con los ojos casi cerrados por completo. Ella abrió la puerta y se inclinó para estar a mi altura.

- Todo está bien –susurró. Pretendí estar despertando y me moví al asiento del conductor para poner el auto en marcha y continuar con el viaje. Al alejarnos, me relajé un poco y la miré. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

- Estuviste genial –la alenté. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y se desplomó en el asiento como una muñeca de trapo.

- ¿Eso crees?

- ¡Por supuesto! Ese tipo no tenía ni idea de nada. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te felicito –me acerqué para darle un rápido beso y su expresión pareció alivianarse un poco… pero no lo suficiente. Sus manos permanecían aferradas a la bolsa de papel que contenía lo que había comprado.

Acerqué el auto a la orilla y lo detuve para poder hablarle. Cuando puse el freno de mano, volteé y la miré a los ojos. Tuve que hacer fuerza para quitarle la bolsa, como si sus dedos se hubieran congelado sosteniéndola. La puse en el asiento trasero y me acerqué a ella, dejando nuestros rostros a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

- No tienes que volver a hacerlo –solté para intentar que se tranquilizara-. Volveremos a las cuevas, no te preocupes.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero aún no me miraba.

- No es eso –respondió. Fruncí el ceño por la curiosidad.

- Eso fue… fácil –explicó. Aunque no comprendí lo que decía.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté, y finalmente su mirada se enfocó en mi rostro.

- Realmente podemos hacer esto –susurró-. Es real. Podemos estar afuera, y nada va a sucedernos –agregó. Le sonreí.

- ¿No creías que fuera así?

- No lo sé. Supongo que no lo había creído completamente.

Le ofrecí una gran sonrisa, que ella me devolvió de inmediato.

- ¡Podemos hacerlo! –repitió elevando su tono de voz, que se volvió ligeramente agudo. Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y aplastó sus labios contra los míos. Aun sentía la ligera sonrisa en su boca cuando comencé a besarla.

Después de unos minutos, logré reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para alejarme y pensar claramente. No sería prudente mantener el auto detenido por demasiado tiempo. Después de todo, ninguno quería que alguien se acercara a preguntar si necesitábamos ayuda.

Me aclaré la garganta y suspiré llenando mis pulmones.

- Creo que será mejor que sigamos –dije. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se pasaba los dedos por los labios en la forma más provocativa posible. Cerré los ojos para evitar seguir pensando en eso-. ¿Recordaste traer combustible? –pregunté para desviar el curso de mis pensamientos.

Ella se estiró para rebuscar en la bolsa y me tendió la pequeña caja. Las almas habían eliminado por completo la necesidad de usar petróleo, reemplazándolo con algún químico extraño que jamás había llegado a comprender completamente. Todo lo que sabía era que ahora solo hacía falta arrojar una pequeña pastilla del tamaño de una canica en el tanque, para tener suficiente combustible para conducir por días completos. Era uno de los mejores inventos que podrían habérseles ocurrido. Y completamente a nuestro favor, ya que eliminaba la necesidad de que los encargados se acercaran a los automóviles cuando estábamos en expediciones.

Me bajé del auto y me encargué de colocar una en el tanque. No estaba seguro de cuánto duraría, pero sabía que sería mucho más efectiva que la gasolina. De hecho, había que admitir que los avances tecnológicos eran increíbles. No más contaminación, no más problemas con los gases, ni con el calentamiento global. De alguna forma extraña, las almas eran lo mejor que le había pasado al planeta… al menos en lo que se refería a la naturaleza.

Con el correr de los días, los breves momentos en los que debíamos interactuar con las almas se fueron volviendo más fáciles para ambos. Luz ya no parecía tener miedo cuando debía conseguir víveres o pedir habitaciones, y eso hizo que ambos pudiéramos concentrarnos simplemente en estar juntos.

La sensación de libertad me embargaba cada vez que era capaz de llenar mis pulmones con el fresco aire del mundo exterior, o de ver un paisaje que nunca antes había visto… pero sobre todo, me sentía libre todas y cada una de las veces en que podía abrazar a Luz o besarla sin tener que preocuparme porque alguien nos sorprendiera o nos interrumpiera.

Cada momento se quedaba grabado en mi mente, como si de una película se tratara. Estaba seguro de que jamás olvidaría todo esto… justo entonces permanecíamos sentados uno junto al otro, observando el cielo a la orilla de un lago. La vida no podía volverse mejor que esto.

Claro que habíamos tenido que alejarnos de la carretera para llegar, pero ahora podíamos estar tranquilos, sin almas husmeando alrededor. Además ¿Qué tan frecuentemente se encontraba uno con agua, en un estado tan desértico como este?

Inhalé de nuevo, cuidándome de apreciar la tenue brisa y me concentré en mirar los árboles. Era difícil centrar la vista en el agua, pues el Sol, que comenzaba a acercarse al horizonte, se reflejaba en ella como si de un espejo se tratara. Aun así la superficie se veía muy tranquila, solo algunas pequeñas alteraciones que el leve viento producía. Era tan pacífico que casi resultaba demasiado para creer, como si todo se tratara de un simple sueño.

Miré de reojo a Luz sentada a mi lado, y eso solo hizo que la sensación aumentara, al punto de hacerme creer que despertaría de un momento a otro. La vida no podía ser tan increíble.

La repentina intensidad de la luz me tomó por sorpresa. Me vi obligado a cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando un rayo de sol hizo que me escocieran por un momento. Cuando los abrí, Luz me estaba mirando fijamente, como si pensara algo de verdad importante.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté en voz baja. Negó con la cabeza.

- Nada. Es solo que aún no me acostumbro –respondió demasiado dubitativa. Fruncí el ceño por la curiosidad mientras ella evitaba mi mirada volteando haca el horizonte de nuevo. Sus ojos centellearon esparciendo destellos a nuestro alrededor… y entonces lo comprendí. Mis ojos. Aún no se había habituado a mis ojos.

- Ah… -solté.

- No lo tomes a mal, no lo dije como algo malo –se apresuró a excusarse. Negué mientras me encogía de hombros.

- No te preocupes, no me ofendí… a mí también me resulta extraño a veces –hizo una mueca con la boca, y sus ojos parecieron tristes por una fracción de segundo. Pero luego su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad. Suspiré, me dejé caer en el pasto hasta quedar recostado y miré hacia el cielo, que comenzaba a tornarse rosado.

De pronto, la brecha que había entre nosotros por ser de especies diferentes, se sentía mucho más profunda. Como si aquellas palabras la hubieran ensanchado, volviéndola insoslayable por un interminable momento.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, ella se acomodó en mi costado y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Nos quedamos callados por un largo rato después de eso, al parecer ninguno de nosotros sabía qué decir. Era la primera vez desde aquellos primeros días en las cuevas, en la que sentía que ella y yo no encajábamos.

Pensé en hablar con ella, pero me mordí la lengua: siempre empeoraba las cosas cuando decidía hablar sobre ellas… así que solo nos mantuvimos quietos, observando cómo el cielo se volvía negro. Mi mente no hacía más que pensar en lo diferentes que éramos. Ella tenía la posibilidad de mil vidas delante de sus ojos, como si todo el universo supiera lo valiosa que era, y quisiera recibirla.

Y yo no hacía más que atarla a un pequeño mundo. Un mundo bajo que sobrevivía bajo tierra, encerrándola en él. No debía mentirme a mí mismo, esta no era la realidad. Tan solo se trataba de… vacaciones.

Luego de eso decidimos volver a la carretera y conducir hasta el siguiente pueblo. Esta vez Luz fue detrás del volante, en un intento de familiarizarse con el vehículo. Debía admitir que aprendía muy rápido. Casi no necesitaba mi ayuda, deducía perfectamente lo que debía hacer sin que yo se lo indicara… así que después de unos cuantos kilómetros, mi mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo.

Miré por la ventana del auto al paisaje y me pregunté si las estrellas de verdad se veían más opacas, o si solo era mi imaginación jugando trucos conmigo. Al cabo de un par de horas, las casas comenzaron a volverse más frecuentes a nuestros lados. Comprendí que nos acercábamos a un pueblo.

Luz bajó la velocidad de forma automática y pude observar de cerca la civilización. Hacía años que no lo hacía. Al menos no desde que Jar, Mel y yo solíamos hacer aquellas expediciones por las casas de las almas, rapiñando todo lo que estuviera a mano.

Me maravillé por un segundo con lo diferentes que eran nuestras vidas ahora. Ya no había necesidad de robar ni de vivir asustados. Claro que aun debíamos mantenernos en las sombras, pero nada tan extremo como en aquellos días en que el miedo lo dominaba todo.

El escaparate de una tienda me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Era de noche, así que la mayoría de los comercios ya estaban cerrados, pero éste conservaba una luz encendida. Una extraña luz que brillaba con formas cambiantes que jamás había visto antes. Me incorporé en mi asiento para poder mirarla con atención, pero no supe distinguir de qué se trataba.

Miré a Luz para ver si ella también la había visto, pero su mirada estaba clavada en la carretera delante de nosotros.

- Deberíamos descansar un poco –sugirió, rompiendo mi línea de pensamiento. Volteé hacia atrás, buscando, pero ya nos habíamos alejado demasiado como para volver a verla. Volví la vista hacia ella y asentí.

- Tienes razón –concedí-. Quizás podríamos detenernos en el próximo hotel –ella me miró y me regaló una pequeña media sonrisa. A decir verdad, no parecía del todo sincera. Quizás a ella le preocupara lo mismo que a mí. Quizás ella también había sentido esa distancia entre nosotros. Se me formó un nudo en la boca del estómago y deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder deshacerlo.


	20. Luces

**20. Luces**

Nos detuvimos apenas unas cuantas calles después, y Luz fue directamente a la recepción. Aquella sensación de que había algo malo no se fue por el resto de la noche. Pensé en ello hasta que ambos estuvimos recostados en la cama matrimonial de la habitación que Luz había conseguido.

Me quedé por lo que parecieron horas mirando al techo, intentando quitarme la idea de que había algo mal. Repetí una y otra vez en mi cabeza todo lo que nos habíamos dicho durante la noche. En algún momento, habíamos dejado de ser "Luz y Jamie", para transformarnos en un alma y un humano. Se me retorció el corazón al recordar esa tiesa sonrisa que ella había intentado disimular en el auto. No quería que ella tuviera que fingir estando conmigo. Prefería un rechazo sincero a una aceptación falsa. Incluso aunque me rompiera el corazón.

Verifiqué que ella estuviera dormida antes de sentarme en la cama y tomarme la cabeza con las manos. Quizás sí era demasiado. Quizás no todas las parejas resultaban como la de Wanda e Ian. Quizás a veces la diferencia era simplemente demasiada.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta el baño para mojarme la cara. La luz pálida cobró vida cuando toqué el interruptor, y luego el agua fría en mi rostro trajo de vuelta algo de mi cordura. No podía seguir pensando estupideces. Quizás mi cerebro estuviera entrando en pánico, pero mi corazón sabía que Luz y yo estábamos hechos para estar juntos. Sin importar qué fuésemos.

Me sequé la cara y miré fijamente la luz fluorescente por un momento. Titilaba de vez en cuando, y eso trajo a mi memoria aquella extraña luz que había visto en el viaje. Salí del baño decidido a investigar. Me calcé mis botas intentando no hacer ruido y tomé me chaqueta antes de salir.

Cuando estuve fuera, el aire fresco hizo que me despabilara completamente. Era bueno pensar de forma coherente de nuevo. Ahora tenía un propósito. Necesitaba averiguar qué habían sido aquellas luces.

Me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie a mí alrededor antes de comenzar a caminar. En serio no quería que volviera a pasarme algo parecido a lo que había sucedido en aquella biblioteca, la última vez que había estado en el exterior. No podía mentir: conocer a Luz había sido de las mejores cosas que me había sucedido en toda mi vida, pero no quería que sucediera algo así de nuevo. Arruinar una vida había sido suficiente.

Suspiré y me metí las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba. Me resultaba muy extraño caminar por la ciudad. El hecho de que las casas estuvieran una a un lado de la otra hacía que me sintiera atrapado. De todos modos era estúpido sentirme así, pues ninguna de estas almas estaría dispuesta a hacerme daño si no sabían que era un humano. Incluso entonces, la mayoría tan solo me temería, en lugar de intentar atraparme o lastimarme.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando aclarar mis pensamientos. Al parecer, no estaba tan concentrado después de todo.

Cuando llegué al lugar en el que había visto aquellas extrañas luces, me sorprendió encontrar solo oscuridad. Miré el escaparate, pero nada llamaba mi atención. Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor, pero como no había nadie, decidí entrar. Obviamente la puerta estaba abierta; ningún alma usaba cerrojos. Después de todo ¿para qué los necesitarían?

El lugar era una distribuidora de electrodomésticos, tecnología y arte. Un lugar mediano, con paredes blancas y estantes plateados abarrotados de chucherías. Nunca había pensado en las almas como criaturas a las que les gustara acumular porquerías, pero esto claramente me probaba que había estado equivocado.

Había pequeñas plantas que parecían flotar en agua, a pesar de no estar rodeadas de ella. Esculturas de animales que jamás había visto, incluso algunos que ni siquiera habría podido imaginar.

Continué mirando y pasé de largo aquella tecnología que era inútil para mí. Nada de lo que necesitara electricidad era importante para las personas de las cuevas. Me adentré más en la tienda, y los objetos se volvían más y más extraños a medida que lo hacía.

Había una especie de flor en lo que parecía un recipiente de vidrio, y luego algunos pétalos del tamaño de un libro flotando por encima de una base de metal, como si no pesaran en lo más mínimo.

Más atrás, una cortina que parecía tejida de plantas llamó mi atención. Las hojas, de un extraño color azul, estaban entrelazadas entre sí por ramas verdosas. De vez en cuando, una pequeña flor rompía la monotonía. Muy parecida a aquella que había visto dentro del cristal. Parecía que la cantidad de pétalos aumentaba y disminuía rápidamente, como si se renovaran de forma continua. Me acerqué a una de las flores y la miré sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Primero conté seis pétalos, luego siete y después ocho, pero luego uno de ellos se volvió grisáceo, justo antes de ser absorbido nuevamente por la planta, como si ésta lo estuviera reemplazando por uno nuevo.

Noté que la planta lo hacía continuamente, y que cada pétalo que nacía era de diferente color que el anterior. Daba la impresión de que todo el tejido estaba vivo. La curiosidad fue demasiado fuerte y alcé la mano para tocarlo. Era suave al tacto, casi etéreo. Lo moví ligeramente y toda la cortina se movió conmigo, como si apenas pesara unos cuantos gramos. Al moverse, noté algo más que hizo que desviara mi atención.

Era una especie de esfera de cristales. De repente recordé unos pendientes antiguos que mi madre conservaba. Tenían unos pequeños brillantes en ellos que siempre me habían parecido de lo más curiosos. La palabra "diamantes" vino a mi mente como si proviniera de otra vida. Una lejana y más que olvidada.

Pero estos no eran diamantes. Me acerqué para mirarla de cerca. Parecían un montón de cristales gruesos, pegados uno junto al otro hasta formar una esfera con picos irregulares por todas partes. Me parecía hermosa a la vez que peligrosa. Quizás podía lastimarme si la tocaba, pero claro que eso no evitó que lo hiciera. Noté que las aparentes aristas eran mucho más suaves de lo que parecían.

Me pregunté para qué serviría. No parecía tener ningún tipo de utilidad. Cuando la levanté, noté que un delgado cordón de vidrio la unía a un pequeño bloque redondo de metal. Bueno, más que metal, parecía aquella cosa extraña de la que estaban fabricados los criotanques, pues la estructura entera no debería pesar más de medio kilogramo.

También noté que había una pequeña parte más clara en la base. Supuse que se trataba de alguna especie de interruptor, así que la volví a dejar en la mesa y lo presioné con cuidado, temiendo un poco lo que pudiera llegar a provocar.

En cuanto vi de qué se trataba, no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. De pronto había luces. Cientos y cientos de ellas, de colores que jamás había visto antes, proyectadas en todas las superficies visibles. Abrí los ojos como platos y observé con cuidado la lámpara. El cristal parecía haber cobrado vida, como si de pronto pudiera mutar y moverse alrededor de un centro extrañamente brillante.

Al mirar aquellas figuras moviéndose constantemente, solo pude pensar en una cosa: Luz. Sabía que jamás había visto algo como aquello, pero de alguna forma mi mente sabía que tenía algo que ver con ella. Esto debía ser suyo, pues me hacía sentir exactamente de la misma manera que ella: maravillado e intrigado por partes iguales. Era como si alguien hubiera tomado lo que ella era y representaba, y lo hubiera atrapado en un objeto, para que proyectara su esencia a quien lo mirara.

Cuando logré salir de mi asombro, presioné el botón de nuevo y el espectáculo de luces se deshizo ante mis ojos, devolviéndome a la oscuridad. Pensé que así me sentiría si alguna vez perdía a Luz, y rogué al cielo jamás tener esa mala fortuna.

Sacudí la idea fuera de mi cabeza y tomé la lámpara con cuidado antes de salir del lugar. Ya había permanecido demasiado tiempo ahí dentro, de todos modos. Escondí la lámpara debajo de mi chaqueta y caminé a paso rápido de vuelta al hotel. Mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando noté a una mujer paseando a su perro por la acera de enfrente, e hice todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido.

Aceleré aún más el paso y luché por mantenerme tranquilo. Mi corazón volvió a latir una vez que estuve cerca del hotel. Entré sin haber causado ningún alboroto y apoyé la espalda contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos y normalizando mi respiración. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan nervioso por las almas.

- ¿Qué sucede? –me sobresalté y abrí los ojos. Luz estaba sentada en un sillón, cerca de la ventana. Todo permanecía oscuro, así que no la había visto al entrar.

- Hola –susurré.

- ¿Todo está bien? –insistió. Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué un poco a ella.

- Lo siento, pensé que estabas dormida –solté mientras me sentaba en la cama. No podía ver su rostro, pero noté que se encogía de hombros.

- Me desperté hace un rato, y como no estabas, no pude volver a dormir –sonreí, pero no creí que lo notara.

- No podía dormir y salí a caminar un poco –expliqué. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, así que después de un momento, dije lo primero que me vino a la mente:- Te traje algo –anuncié.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta el escritorio intentando esconder la lámpara debajo de mi chaqueta de nuevo.

- Cierra los ojos –susurré cuando noté que no lo lograría. Dejé la lámpara en el escritorio y volví hacia Luz. Le tomé la mano y la llevé hasta la cama. De pronto me vinieron a la memoria aquellas primeras semanas en las cuevas, en las que yo la llevaba a todos lados en la oscuridad. No pude evitar sonreír con el recuerdo. Era maravillosa la forma en la que nos habíamos unido desde entonces.

Le indiqué que se sentara y corrí a buscar la silla que acompañaba al escritorio. La acerqué a la cama y coloqué la lámpara encima, de manera que quedara frente a Luz. Agradecí al Cielo que no necesitara electricidad, eso lo hacía todo mucho más fácil.

- ¿Ya? –preguntó. Di una rápida mirada alrededor, inspeccionándolo todo.

- No, aún no –respondí mientras me acercaba a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas. Cuando volví a su lado, noté que se mordía el labio y sonreí de nuevo al pensar en que ella era casi tan curiosa como yo. Me arrodillé a un lado de la silla y puse mi mano izquierda en su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos.

- ¿Lista? –pregunté. Asintió con la cabeza y yo presioné aquel pequeño botón plateado. El pequeño Sol iluminó ahora esta habitación. Tomé aire y quité mi mano de su rostro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz se reflejaba en ellos como si de una hermosa luna se tratara. Al principio solo se dilataron con sorpresa, pero conforme pasaron los segundos, comenzaron a absorber todos y cada uno de los detalles de las luces que se movían a nuestro alrededor.

- Jamie… es hermoso –susurró. Su voz se quebró en la última palabra y pude ver como sus radiantes ojos se humedecían. Jamás habían brillado con tanta intensidad.

- Me recordó a ti –murmuré en un hilo de voz. Tragué con dificultad para poder continuar-. Así me siento cuando estoy contigo. Me siento como si cada superficie del mundo brillara desde que llegaste. Como si no hubiera nada en mi vida que no pudieras iluminar.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y toda mi mente quedó en blanco, pero me esforcé por encontrar las palabras que quería decirle.

- Sé que somos diferentes –concedí-. Lo sé porque nadie en el universo podría ser igual a ti. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, y lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. Jamás había sido tan feliz como cuando me miras. Como cuando me abrazas.

La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro opacó la belleza de la lámpara que descansaba frente a ella.

- Lo que intento decir es que te amo. Sé que solo soy un huma- ella puso sus dedos sobre mis labios haciendo que me quedara callado.

- Yo también te amo –respondió-. Y no necesitas probarme que estaba destinada a terminar en este planeta. A ser una humana… contigo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y tomé su mano mientras me levantaba para poder besarla. Me arrodillé a su lado, y luego de un momento ella se recostó sobre sus codos.

Suspiré contra su boca cuando el beso se volvió más profundo y la tomé de la cintura para acomodarla en la cama de manera que su cabeza quedara en las almohadas. No podía existir en el mundo un momento mejor que ese, una mejor forma de pasar el tiempo que ahí: entre sábanas y gemidos, envolviéndola en caricias y despertando en ella todo lo que ella sabía despertar en mí.

**Sé que es un capítulo intrascendente, pero créanme que era necesario. ¿Qué piensan de los recuerdos de otros planetas? ¿Demasiado fantasioso? **


	21. Oscuridad

**21. Oscuridad**

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, una intensa luz me pegaba en el rostro. Abrí los ojos despacio y miré a través de mis pestañas para identificar de dónde venía. Creía haber cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior.

Noté que había una pequeña ventana en forma de semicírculo encima de la puerta. Me removí en la cama para evitar la luz y entonces noté que estaba solo. Me incorporé sobre mis codos y agucé el oído. No estaba acostumbrado a los ruidos de la ciudad, pero no impidieron que distinguiera el sonido de la ducha.

Me desperecé, haciendo que mis articulaciones se quejaran. Era un hábito que había adquirido de Luz, y eso me hizo sonreír. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la puerta del baño. La golpeé con delicadeza para no sobresaltarla.

- Buenos días… -saludé. Mi voz sonaba ronca, así que me aclaré la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

- Hola –me respondió su voz desde dentro del cuarto. Miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las nueve treinta.

- ¿Despertaste hace mucho? –pregunté.

- Solo hace unos cuantos minutos.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –la frase salió de mis labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. Tardó algunos segundos en responder.

- Claro –concedió por fin. Abrí la puerta esperando verla, pero la cortina de la ducha cubría su cuerpo de mi vista. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y me dediqué a mirar la silueta que se dibujaba en la cortina. Me pasé varios minutos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de estar en la misma habitación en la que ella estaba.

- ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó luego.

- Sí, aquí estoy –respondí, aun concentrado en el sonido del agua cayendo en su cuerpo.

Un momento después, el agua cesó y ella estiró su brazo para alcanzar una toalla. Le sonreí cuando corrió la cortina con la toalla envuelta en el cuerpo. Su rostro se había ruborizado. Se veía muy hermosa con los destellos de las gotas de agua en su cabello.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana en aquel hotel, tan solo disfrutando el hecho de estar juntos. Ya había pasado la mitad del tiempo del que disponíamos para la excursión, pero el hecho de saber eso solo hacía que apreciara más esos momentos. Como entonces, que ella descansaba sobre su costado, de frente a mí y con el cabello mojado. Yo deslizaba las yemas de mis dedos por su cuerpo, dibujando una vaga línea desde su cintura hasta su cadera. Adoraba ver la forma en la que se le erizaba la piel cuando mis dedos la rozaban cerca de sus costillas.

- Deberíamos marcharnos –soltó luego de un suspiro. Parecía renuente a pronunciar esa simple frase. Suspiré a mi vez y asentí con la cabeza lentamente.

- Lo sé –concedí. Me mordí el labio y rodé en la cama para quedar sobre mi espalda, mirando al techo. Sabía que tenía razón, no podríamos quedarnos demasiado tiempo más, encerrados. Tarde o temprano deberíamos salir a buscar comida. Además, estar al aire libre no tenía nada de malo-. ¿Quieres ir a explorar a las afueras de la ciudad? –propuse. Lo pensó por un segundo.

- Quizás podríamos acampar algunos días –respondió. Fingí pensarlo.

- Un par de días contigo… solos en el medio de la nada, sin nadie que nos interrumpa o nos escuche… -hice una pausa- debo advertírtelo: podría aprovecharme de la situación.

Su rostro se puso carmesí, pero levantó la barbilla pretendiendo que no se había avergonzado.

- Pues entonces démonos prisa –replicó. Me quedé sin palabras y no supe que responder, pero mi cuerpo lo hizo por mí: un gruñido ronco se escapó del centro de mi pecho. Luz soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y se puso en marcha para vestirse.

Juntamos nuestras escasas pertenencias en las mochilas en apenas unos minutos. Como siempre lo hacíamos, quitamos las sábanas de la cama y la tendimos con un juego limpio antes de irnos, era una costumbre de las almas el dejar todo como lo habían encontrado.

Me puse mis anteojos oscuros antes de salir. No eran completamente indispensables, pero me sentía más seguro con ellos. Jared me había repetido lo útiles que eran tantas veces en las cuevas en los últimos años, que ya estaba grabado en mi mente. Incluso recordaba una vez en la que me había dicho algo como: "No solo pasas desapercibido entre las almas, sino que también te ves genial mientras lo haces"

Estuvimos en el auto en cuestión de minutos. Cuando volví a mirar la hora eran casi las dos de la tarde. No pude evitar preguntarme a dónde diablos se habían ido las horas. Era como si el tiempo se escurriera entre mis dedos cuando estaba con ella. Como si intentara atrapar el agua de lluvia con las manos.

Conducíamos hacia el Sol, así que agradecí internamente los repetitivos discursos de Jar. De esa forma, las personas a nuestro alrededor no notarían que no había reflejo. Todavía me resultaba extraño atravesar la ciudad. No podía evitar la sensación de paranoia que hacía que pensara que todo el mundo me miraba por el rabillo de sus ojos. Tenía que tranquilizarme, no podía pensar de esa manera… moriría de un infarto antes de los treinta años.

Decidimos buscar primero los artículos de acampar que necesitaríamos. Comencé a enumerarlos uno a uno para que Luz los consiguiera, pero después de nombrar diez cosas, decidí que sería mucho más simple acompañarla.

Entramos al lugar cuyo cartel nos indicaba que tenían lo que queríamos. Parecía un lugar agradable. Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde claro y los aparadores conservaban un lustroso plateado. Saludamos al encargado con sonrisas en nuestros rostros, a pesar de que había un gran nudo en mi estómago. Dimos nombres falsos, por supuesto. Luz era "Agujas de cristal" y yo decidí ser "Hoja de la mañana".

- Buenos días, soy Canción del Cielo en la Tierra ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? –preguntó el muchacho de unos aparentes veinticinco años que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. Expliqué lo que queríamos y él lo conseguía a medida que se lo decía-. ¿Disfrutan acampando? –soltó a modo de conversación mientras alcanzaba una bolsa de dormir de un estante.

- Muchísimo, jamás tenemos suficiente –respondió Luz. Mis manos sudaban, a pesar de que sabía que no había ninguna razón para estar nervioso. Los chicos habían hecho esto miles de veces. Ya no se trataba de algo raro para las personas de las cuevas. Además, mis lentes ocultaban mis ojos. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

El encargado miró con curiosidad a Luz por un breve segundo, y yo intenté recordar lo que le había dicho. No conseguía entender por qué algo habría llamado su atención… O quizás solo fuera mi imaginación. Dios, a este paso no tardaría en volverme tan loco como el tío Jeb.

- ¿Necesitan algo más? –el chico había comenzado a tamborilear los dedos en el mostrador. Eso no era algo frecuente: no había demasiadas almas impacientes. Tragué saliva con dificultad y procuré que mi voz sonara nivelada.

- Una tienda de campaña, por favor –pedí. Canción del Cielo en la Tierra asintió con la cabeza y fue a la parte de atrás de la distribuidora para buscarla. Regresó al cabo de unos minutos. Respiré tranquilo cuando por fin nos marchamos del lugar. Había algo en la mirada del muchacho que me ponía los pelos de punta.

- ¿Todo bien? –me preguntó Luz al tiempo que subíamos al auto.

- Sí, no hay problema –solté a la vez que dejaba escapar el aire de mis pulmones. Se quedó callada, mirándome. Quizás no sabía si debía creerme o no. Al cabo de un minuto puso el auto en marcha y volvió a hablar.

- ¿Qué más nos hace falta? –lo pensé.

- Comida –sentencié finalmente-. Agua. Mucha agua.

Solo condujimos unas cuantas calles para llegar a la primera estación de servicio y abarrotes que veíamos desde el hotel. Era una simple estructura, rodeada de grandes estacionamientos. Decidí bajar con Luz para poder ayudarla con el peso del agua y las latas de comida conservada. No quería que tuviera que cargarlas sola.

Abrí la puerta para ella e hice una pequeña reverencia mientras dejaba que pasara primero. Ella sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. Se veía hermosa cuando hacía eso. Saludamos a la mujer que permanecía sentada detrás del mostrador.

Luz nos presentó con los mismos nombres que habíamos usado en la distribuidora de artículos para excursiones y yo fui directamente al estante en el que se encontraba el agua, todos los productos estaban organizados en las paredes, de modo que no había nada que obstaculizara mi vista para encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Medité sobre si sería mejor llevar un envase grande o varias botellas de dos litros. Supuse que sería más fácil para Luz manejar las botellas en caso de que tuviera sed, así que tomé un pack de seis de ellas y lo puse en el mostrador.

Fruncí el ceño al notar que la mujer se había marchado, no era de buena educación dejar un lugar desatendido sin dar aviso a las personas que estaban en él. Y las almas tenían por regla ser de buena educación.

Me acerqué a Luz para preguntarle si había visto a dónde se había ido la mujer. Ella estaba de pie frente a las latas de comida conservada. Comencé a pensar en la expresión del rostro del alma al vernos entrar. No parecía a gusto. Tenía exactamente la misma postura y gestos que el encargado de la última distribuidora a la que habíamos ido.

- ¿Sabes a dónde se fue la encargada? –le pregunté al estar suficientemente cerca. Ella miró hacia el mostrador y luego se encogió de hombros negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos llevar carne o legumbres? –replicó. Ignoré su duda mientras el nudo en la boca de mi estómago crecía. Había algo mal con todo aquello. Me acerqué un poco a la puerta que probablemente llevaba a una oficina en la parte trasera e intenté girar el picaporte. Mi corazón comenzó a saltar en mi pecho cuando comprobé que estaba cerrada con llave. En un mundo perfecto ¿qué necesidad tenía un alma de bloquear deliberadamente una puerta? Tragué con dificultad y apreté los dientes.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí –anuncié. Llegué a la conclusión en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos: alguien nos había descubierto. Comencé a sentir la adrenalina fluyendo hacia mis piernas.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? –soltó Luz con los ojos dilatados y el entrecejo fruncido.

- Hay algo mal aquí. Debemos irnos –volví a su lado dando grandes zancadas y la tomé del brazo, provocando que las latas que sostenía cayeran en el piso con un fuerte ruido metálico.

- ¿Cómo que hay algo mal? ¿Qué sucede? –insistió elevando la voz mientras dejaba que la remolcara hasta las puertas de vidrio.

- La mujer no se hubiera ido sin avisar si no hubiera notado algo malo –balbuceé intentando explicarle. Las palabras se atropellaban las unas a las otras-. Y bloqueó la puerta. Las almas no hacen eso –agregué mientras atravesábamos la puerta. Vi el pánico en los ojos de Luz antes de comprender que no era una reacción a mis palabras… Y cuando seguí la dirección de su mirada, supe que todo estaba perdido.

En un rápido conteo, vi que había al menos diez vehículos de los buscadores deteniéndose frente a nosotros, rodeando el edificio. Jamás creí que hubiera tantos de ellos. Me congelé en donde estaba, apenas a un par de pasos fuera del local. Escondí a Luz detrás de mi cuerpo cuando noté las luces de láser apuntándonos y retrocedí, llevándola conmigo hacia adentro de la estación de servicio. Era el único lugar al que podíamos ir.

Todo sucedió lentamente para mí a partir de ese momento. Pensé en cómo salvar a Luz, en cómo lograr que ella saliera ilesa de todo esto, pero no tenía caso. Mis propios instintos me habían traicionado. Si no me hubiera interpuesto entre los buscadores y ella ahí afuera, tan solo hubieran pensado que era la víctima de un secuestro. Maldito fuera por arrastrarla conmigo.

Me moví rápidamente y tumbé una de las estanterías que se encontraba en la pared, a un lado de la puerta, para poder bloquear la entrada. No serviría de mucho, pero al menos nos daría un poco de tiempo. Me quité los lentes y los arrojé a un costado. Ya no servían de nada.

- Lo siento tanto –susurré acercándome a ella como si no pudiera evitarlo. Sus ojos estaban dilatados por el miedo y la sorpresa. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y le di un beso corto y desesperado en los labios. Cuando me alejé, las lágrimas casi desbordaban de sus ojos, así como de los míos-. Jamás hubiera querido esto –juré.

- Te amo –respondió. No dijo nada más. Dios ¿cómo diablos le había hecho tanto mal? Noté que los buscadores se estaban acercando a nosotros y me concentré en el resplandor plateado que brillaba en aquellos profundos ojos.

- También te amo –respondí.

En contra de mi voluntad quité mi vista de ella y miré hacia afuera. Se aproximaban con cautela, como temiendo que fuésemos a lanzarles una bomba o algo así. Cerré los ojos, moví la mano de su rostro y presioné mis dedos en el comunicador de mi hombro.

- Cuatro, cinco, dos –anuncié en voz alta. Casi de inmediato escuché la voz de Mel en mi cabeza con un simple _"¿Hola?"_. Sonaba como una pregunta.

- Lo siento tanto, Mel –atiné a decir, con mi voz quebrándose y las palabras atorándose en mi garganta. _"¡Jamie, ¿qué es lo que sucede?!"_ casi gritó aquella voz que me había consolado tantas veces siendo un niño. Cerré los ojos con más fuerza, pues sabía que esto le rompería el corazón-. De veras lo siento. Jamás creí que nos atraparían.

Escuché a Mel jadeando sin aire. _"No"_ murmuró. Busqué en mi bolsillo la píldora de escape que había guardado por tantos años y noté que Luz hacía lo mismo.

- Dile a todos que los quiero. No necesitan marcharse. No habrá peligro para ustedes.

"_Jamie"_ susurró Mel en mi mente. Su voz estaba estrangulada.

- Adiós, Mel –dije por fin y quité el comunicador de mi hombro. Lo metí en mi boca y lo mordí con fuerza antes de tragarlo. Era la única forma en la que no lo encontrarían. Y si lo hacían, al menos no podrían repararlo.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que me sobresaltara. Estaban rompiendo los cristales para entrar. Noté que la mano de Luz estaba aferrada a la mía y la estreché con fuerza. Ella temblaba y quizás también yo.

La miré por un breve momento, pero luego algo me lastimó el costado del torso y me incliné hacia adelante para sostenerme en pie. Empujé a Luz lejos de mí para intentar evitar que le dispararan también y presioné mi mano en la herida. Los buscadores ya habían entrado y estaban comenzando a rodearnos.

Supe que era el momento de morder la píldora, pero había desaparecido de mi mano. Al parecer la había tirado al recibir el disparo. Deseé que me hubieran atinado en el corazón o en la cabeza, pero sabía bien que esa no había sido su intención.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza en mi pecho y busqué a mí alrededor algo con lo que me pudiera volar los sesos. Los buscadores sostenían armas, pero también tenían en alto tubos de tranquilizantes. Si lograban dormirme antes de matarme, toda mi familia estaría condenada.

- ¡Quietos! ¡Pongan sus manos donde pueda verlas! –ordenó una voz áspera y autoritaria.

A solo unos metros de mí, Luz me miraba con el terror marcado en sus ojos. Caí de rodillas en el piso, buscando frenéticamente la píldora. Las lágrimas y el miedo nublaban mi visión, pero pude ver aquella pequeña mancha negra moviéndose hacia mí desde donde estaba Luz. Levanté la vista y noté que su mano estaba abierta. Era su píldora, y ella la había arrojado hacia mí.

Me encontré con sus brillantes ojos una fracción de segundo antes de que la vida los abandonara por completo y su expresión se pusiera en blanco. Como si el momento se volviera eterno solo para torturarme, vi la escena como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta. Vi la sangre escapar de sus ojos, su nariz, su boca y sus oídos, solo un segundo antes de que su cuerpo cayera flácido sobre sus rodillas, para finalmente desplomarse en el piso por completo.

- ¡Luz! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, aún arrodillado en el piso. Mi cuerpo entero me pidió que fuera hacia ella, pero varias personas me aferraron por los brazos. Grité de nuevo, sin saber exactamente lo que decía, y luché con todas mis fuerzas hasta lograr zafarme de su agarre.

En cuanto me liberé, cayendo al suelo, lancé mi mano hacia la píldora con toda la rapidez de la que fui capaz y la metí en mi boca con un solo movimiento. La mordí con fuerza para luego notar el ácido en mi lengua. Apreté los labios para evitar que el veneno se escapara y sentí la sangre ardiendo en mis venas. Tosí sin poder evitarlo, pero sabía que el veneno ya estaba en mi organismo. Solo era cuestión de segundos.

Intenté voltear hacia Luz para mirarla una última vez, pero ya no tenía el control de mi cuerpo. Todos mis músculos se tensaban y acalambraban a su antojo, torturándome. Sentía manos extrañas tirando de mis brazos y quise rehuir al contacto. Mi vista se nubló y finalmente todo se volvió negro…

Ya no tenía nada que hacer en este mundo.


	22. Atrapado

**22. Atrapado**

Había algo extraño en la forma en la que me sentía. Como si supiera que algo malo iba a suceder, incluso sin estar al tanto de ello. Mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho y un gran nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Los enormes ojos de Luz estaban frente a mí. Llorosos y desconsolados. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y deseé que todo terminara, pero una vez más, los segundos ahí se volvían eternos ante mis ojos. Sabía lo que sucedería luego.

- Jamás hubiera querido esto –escuché mi propia voz como si fuera la de alguien más. Debería correr. Debería estarle suplicando que se marchara. Que me culpara de todo. Esto no estaba bien. No era correcto. Su respuesta solo hizo que mi pecho doliera aun más:

- Te amo –dijo simplemente. La culpa se agolpaba en mi garganta haciendo casi imposible que respirara. Esto era el infierno. El peor momento de mi vida, y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Se sentía como si fuera el protagonista de una película, en la que todos mis movimientos habían sido programados.

- También te amo –respondí. Y así era. Nada era más cierto para mí ahora. Sabía que ellos se aproximaban. Me escuché a mí mismo despidiéndome de Mel.

- Dile a todos que los quiero. No necesitan marcharse. No habrá peligro para ustedes.

"_Jamie" _susurró Mel en mi mente.

- Adiós, Mel –dije. Sentí una vez más el agudo dolor en el costado de mi torso, pero ni siquiera se acercaba al dolor que me producían la culpa y el miedo. No quería ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder, deseé cerrar los ojos para evitar lo que se avecinaba, pero no había forma de cambiarlo y era incapaz de apartar la vista. _"¡Luz!"_ quise gritar, pero el grito permaneció en mi mente. La vi morir de nuevo, como si el infierno estuviera intentando devorarme.

Fue un alivio cuando finalmente pude morder la pastilla de escape, pero esta vez sabía que nada terminaría. Ahora sabía que esto apenas era el comienzo.

Mis pulmones se llenaron de aire de repente, y no podía disminuir el ritmo de mi respiración. Sentí la boca seca y los miembros entumecidos. No era una sensación dolorosa, pero sí muy inquietante. La oscuridad me ponía nervioso, pero no era capaz de abrir mis ojos.

"_Luz"_ pensé, y mi corazón se quejó con un agudo dolor que me atravesó el pecho entero. Una voz, una exclamación ahogada me alertó de su presencia. Mis ojos se abrieron, pero no me hacían caso. No miraban lo que yo quería ver. Y entonces lo comprendí. Recordé aquello que había pasado y entonces lo supe: Me habían atrapado.

El pánico se hizo presente de inmediato. Me estaban evaluando. Ya no estaba solo dentro de mi cabeza. Ese pensamiento me aterrorizó, pero estaba entrenado para esto, y no pensaría en cómo, ni en el por qué.

- ¿Quién es Mel? –pregunté en voz alta, a pesar de que no era yo quien hablaba. Ahora él hablaba a través de mi boca. Concentré todas mis fuerzas en evitar que ese nombre evocara recuerdos en los que ya nunca podría pensar.

"_Jamás lo sabrás"_ juré, intentando que sonara lo más claro posible. Me maldije a mí mismo por haber sido tan idiota. ¿Cómo puede haberla involucrado en esto?

Hurgué en los recuerdos de ese que ahora manejaba mi cuerpo. Antes de que me bloqueara, pude comprender que era un buscador, y que había participado en la emboscada en la que nos habían atrapado. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder golpearlo. Él era una de las personas que había causado la muerte de Luz.

La ira se hizo presente dentro de mi pecho y lo escuché quedarse sin aire. Quería golpearlo. Quería exigirle que me respondiera millares de preguntas. Intenté tener conciencia de mí mismo, mover mis manos, pero éstas ya no me obedecían… Ya no tenía cuerpo. Me sentía como una nube, una vaga conciencia en el fondo de la cabeza de alguien más.

- ¡Dime quiénes son los demás! –ordenó, cerrando los ojos con la intención de que no pudiera pensar en nada más. Me habían hablado sobre cómo comportarme en estas situaciones, sabía lo que debía hacer.

Me dispuse a cerrar mi mente, imaginar algo tangible que lo separara de mí. Si algo sabía, era que él jamás accedería a nada. Incluso si eso significaba mantenerme despierto por el resto de mi vida para evitarlo. _"No vale la pena que te resistas"_ murmuró sin hablar en voz alta.

Pretendí no haberlo escuchado y me propuse imaginar lo único en lo que podría pensar de ahora en adelante. Un muro no sería suficiente. Necesitaría toda la seguridad que pudiera conseguir… y una vez alguien me había dicho _"nada es tan seguro como una caja fuerte"_. Aquella versión distorsionada de mi propia voz resonó en mi cabeza con una seca risotada, pero no dejé que eso me perturbara. Imaginé lentamente todos los detalles de una enorme caja fuerte, rodeándome a mí y a mi mente. Si lograba mantenerme concentrado en ella, él jamás accedería a ninguno de mis recuerdos.

Así, las gruesas paredes de metal se alzaron a mí alrededor, encerrándome para permitirme escapar de él.

Aún podía ver lo que él veía, como si de una película se tratara, y era consciente del profundo silencio que nos rodeaba… pero ahora solo existía aquella caja para mí. Podía sentirlo tanteando el frío metal de mi nueva fortaleza, chocando contra él una y otra vez. _"¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo!"_ gritó del otro lado. Su voz era increíblemente similar a la mía, pero su tono era completamente diferente. Sonaba desgastado, rudo. Yo jamás me había escuchado de esa manera.

Me estremecí en respuesta a sus palabras, haciéndome pequeño dentro de la caja. Jamás creí que todo llegaría a tal punto. ¿Cómo un alma podía haberse vuelto tan cruel?

Mi cuerpo se movió, incorporándose para sentarse en la camilla en la que nos encontrábamos. La sensación se asemejaba a la de ser una marioneta arrastrada por hilos, obligada a ejecutar las acciones de alguien más. Quise correr, pero las piernas no me obedecían. Quise gritar, pero mi boca continuaba cerrada. Supe que a partir de entonces, yo ya no era nadie.

Él dirigió la mirada a parte de la habitación y pude observar que no estábamos solos. Una serie de almas se encontraban rodeándonos a una distancia prudente. Deseé ver a cada una, pero solo se concentró en el rostro de una de ellas. Era un rostro duro, pero amable, de un hombre de unos cuarenta años.

- Lo tengo bajo control –dijo mi voz antes de que el otro pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa-. Se resiste, pero no tardaré en quebrantarlo.

Se puso de pie y pude notar que se encontraba algo mareado. Quizás le costaba acostumbrarse al cuerpo en el que ahora se encontraba. A causa de eso, algo extraño surgió en mi cabeza. Era un pensamiento, pero no estaba dirigido a mí. Él estaba pensando en que resultaba más extraño cambiar de cuerpo humano, que cambiar de especie.

Una fugaz visión llegó a mis ojos, y supe que él provenía del Mundo de Fuego. Se trataba de una imagen aislada: una gran superficie cubierta de llamas y un espeso humo brillante, que a pesar de ser totalmente visible, no dificultaba la visión de lo demás, sino que la mejoraba.

- Hay otros –informó con voz monocorde. Ahora estaba concentrándose en no pensar en nada más de su pasado-. Lo vi despidiéndose de ellos antes de que los encontráramos. Les hablaba a través de un intercomunicador.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y una de las figuras difusas en nuestra visión periférica caminó hasta acercarse. Nos ofrecía un vaso con agua. Mi ocupante lo tomó, agradeciendo con un gesto de la cabeza, y apuró todo el contenido de un solo trago. El frío del líquido disipó algo del sopor que envolvía mi mente, pero también tuvo ese efecto en él.

- Su nombre es James. Tiene alrededor de veinte años.

Se aclaró la garganta y sus dedos se aferraron al vaso con más fuerza.

- Hay una hembra llamada Mel. Al parecer él se sentía mal por haberla decepcionado.

Me concentré en engrosar las paredes de la caja y lo escuché chocando contra ella. El esfuerzo se podía escuchar en la forma en la que hablaba.

- No estoy seguro de cómo escapó de la colonización, no me deja acceder a eso.

- No te preocupes, Corriente de Fuego, has logrado un gran progreso hasta ahora –el hombre se nos acercó y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Sentí el impulso de rehuir a su contacto, pero mi cuerpo no se movió en lo más mínimo-. Estoy seguro de que no tardarás en acceder a la información completa –agregó con una sonrisa.

Una mezcla de repulsión y desprecio se formó en mi estómago, pero Corriente no hizo nada por expresar mis sentimientos. Solo pretendía ignorarlos, como si no le afectaran en absoluto.

"_No cuentes con ello"_ solté mientras intentaba expulsarlo de mi mente. Sabía que era imposible, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Me pasé el resto del día evitando que averiguara algo más. Era una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado; así que cuando finalmente decidió ir a descansar, yo no podía haber estado más agradecido. Al dormir, su mente divagaba entre ventiscas de llamaradas y humo incandescente. Todo se veía tan lejano como tangible.

Solo entonces, en aquella sofocante oscuridad, me permití pensar de nuevo. Y lo único que vino a mi mente fue ella. La vi de pie, girando para que el vuelo del vestido que llevaba se elevara. Eso había sido en uno de los primeros días que habíamos pasado solos. Mi corazón se llenó de nostalgia y de culpa. Si yo no hubiera insistido en ese viaje, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Intenté volver a concentrarme en los buenos momentos, pero después de un rato comprendí que mi mente siempre volvería al mismo instante, una y otra vez. Aquel fatídico momento en el que todo se había acabado para mí. Y ahí, estando tan solo como podría estarlo a partir de entonces, pude llorar la pérdida de mi Luz.

No estoy seguro de cómo podía llorar sin tener un cuerpo, sin ser más que los restos de una persona; pero eso hice el resto de la noche… o por lo menos hasta que el cansancio me venció y caí en la inconsciencia. Y aun así, desde luego que ella protagonizó todos mis sueños. O más bien mis pesadillas.


	23. Prisionero

**23. Prisionero**

Cuando desperté la primera mañana, tuve miedo de que él se hubiera enterado de algo, pero al parecer, tan solo podía percibir ciertos retazos de lo que yo soñaba. Ahora habían pasado ya unos cuantos días, y en esta ocasión solo era capaz de recuperar el rostro de Luz de mis sueños. Pequeñísimos momentos, revividos a través de mis ojos. Sueños de lo que podríamos haber construido algún día.

Ciertamente no estaba nada complacido con ello. Por lo que pude comprender de sus pensamientos, tenía la esperanza de que le revelara durante la noche todo lo que él quería saber, y le frustraba mucho que no lo hiciera. Pero era imposible que fuera de otra forma ¿Cómo podría dejar de pensar en ella?

- Deberías ir a la enfermería –le sugirió una mujer vestida de negro. Nos miraba con curiosidad, pero él no le devolvía la mirada. Estábamos sentados en una gran mesa, a punto de comer, y Corriente de Fuego sostenía mi cabeza con ambas manos.

- No es algo que se pueda arreglar con un Sin dolor –replicó. Ahora su tono sonaba amable, muy alejado del que había usado para interrogarme hacía unos días.

- Quizás no valga la pena hacer todo esto –respondió la mujer, sentándose a nuestro lado. No podía verla con claridad, ya que Corriente no quitaba mis ojos de la mesa. Me irritaba a sobremanera no poder ver lo que quería, cuando lo deseaba.

"_Pues será mejor que te acostumbres"_ me respondió, aunque de inmediato supe que la respuesta había sido involuntaria. Él no quería dirigirme la palabra. Creía que sería más fácil deshacerse de mí si no reconocía mi presencia.

Aun así la mayor parte de sus pensamientos se enfocaban en descifrar por qué yo era tan bueno en esconder mi pasado. Justo entonces analizaba las posibilidades de que hubiera perdido la memoria por los efectos del veneno o del trauma. Por un breve momento, me sentí completamente orgulloso de mí mismo.

- ¿Corriente de Fuego? –lo llamó la mujer, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos, así como de los míos.

Él la miró y finalmente pude apreciar sus rasgos. Era una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran celestes, más allá de ese plateado característico. Me pregunté cómo se vería ese plateado en mis ojos. No tenía idea, ya que Corriente evitaba mirar cualquier superficie en la que pudiera reflejarse nuestra imagen.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –agregó la mujer con un tono de profunda preocupación. Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, no te inquietes, es solo que resulta bastante peculiar. Tener sus pensamientos en mi cabeza –replicó. Me sorprendía lo diferente que sonaba mi voz a pesar de ser la misma que siempre había sido. Sus tonos eran increíblemente diferentes de los míos. Y también la forma en la que hablaba: aquellas no eran las palabras que yo elegiría.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad y fui capaz de captar los recuerdos de Corriente. Su nombre era Hoja de la Tarde. Habían ingresado juntos al equipo de buscadores. Solían tomar café en la pequeña cafetería del segundo piso de las instalaciones en las que nos encontrábamos ahora. Antes de que pudiera saber más sobre el lugar en donde estábamos, Corriente bajó la vista hacia la mesa y cerró los ojos, escondiendo la cabeza entre mis manos de nuevo.

- Creo que necesito unos momentos a solas –se excusó. Hoja lo miró con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, pero no hizo nada por detenernos mientras él se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación dando pasos cortos y rápidos.

Atravesamos un largo pasillo, con paredes e iluminación blancas. Una pequeña planta verde cortaba con la monotonía de vez en cuando, a intervalos regulares. Al pasar junto a unas puertas de metal, un pequeño pitido llamó su atención, y pude apreciar que se trataba de un ascensor. Logré ver el cartel que se iluminaba sobre éste, mientras sus puertas se abrían. El edificio tenía siete pisos, y nosotros estábamos apenas en el tercero.

Corriente emitió un bufido exasperado y clavó la vista al frente, concentrándose en las baldosas del piso. Se dedicó a contarlas el resto del camino, así que al llegar, no supe cuántas puertas o personas habían pasado a nuestro lado.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras nosotros, se recostó en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. Yo jamás me hubiera cubierto los ojos de la luz, así que era una posición a la que no estaba nada acostumbrado. Deseé poder quitar mi molesto brazo de mi cara, pero ni un músculo reaccionó ante mi orden.

No podía hacer demasiado, así que me pasé un largo momento en la oscuridad. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ya que él se negaba a mirar un reloj. Al parecer era una nueva forma de molerme los nervios: intentar desorientarme hasta que no supiera las horas o los días.

Incluso había pensado en comer en diferentes horarios, con el objetivo de frustrarme aún más. Pero supongo que había cometido un error al pensar en ello, pues ahora que sabía lo que planeaba, no dejaría que me afectara. Solo tenía que concentrarme en mi caja fuerte, dura como el acero.

- ¿Dónde están los otros? –preguntó de nuevo mi voz. Ahora su tono sonaba casi somnoliento. Me sorprendió que se dirigiera a mí intencionalmente. Había pasado días intentando ignorarme.

"_Solo déjame en paz" _respondí con tranquilidad. Jamás le diría nada, no tenía caso discutir sobre eso con él.

- Dímelo y todo esto se terminará –me instó. Me quedé callado de nuevo. A medida que los segundos pasaron, fui capaz de escuchar cómo él interpretaba mi silencio. Creía que yo cedería tarde o temprano… pero al menos ahora había dudas en sus expectativas.

Quizás era más fuerte de lo que yo mismo pensaba.

Corriente suspiró profundamente y se removió en la cama, aunque no quitó mi brazo de mis ojos. Me pregunté por qué rayos él era tan diferente a todas las demás almas que había conocido. Solo me recordaba a alguien más, aunque dudaba que se tratara de la misma situación. El nombre de Lacey cruzó por mi mente antes de que pudiera evitarlo, pero rehuí del recuerdo antes de que él averiguara nada más.

- Lacey –pronunció en voz alta, esperando que la imagen de algún rostro acompañara a aquel nombre… pero nada pasó. Después de unos cuantos segundos, bufó de nuevo y se descubrió los ojos-. No sé por qué te esfuerzas tanto en no desaparecer.

Hizo una pausa, esperando que respondiera, pero no lo hice. Ya casi no lo escuchaba. Estaba enfocándome por completo en bloquear mis pensamientos.

- Sé sobre las creencias de los humanos. La vida después de la muerte. Quizás si te dejas ir, te encuentres con Luz –soltó, tomándome por sorpresa. No había seguido el hilo de sus pensamientos, así que no estaba esperando que dijera algo como eso. Una imagen de Luz se formó en mi cabeza, tan clara como si se tratara de una fotografía. No era mi recuerdo, sino la imagen que se había formado él a partir de mis recuerdos. Sentí el dolor agudo atravesándome el pecho. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

"_No sabes nada sobre eso"_ respondí cuando pude pensar correctamente de nuevo. Era difícil hacerlo con las imágenes de Luz aun dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Concentré toda mi fuerza en mantener el muro de acero alrededor de mis pensamientos, pero aun así ella se proyectaba en la superficie del frío metal, como si de un reflejo se tratara.

- Todo ese dolor se terminará –me instó. Mi corazón se rompía un poco más con cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. Así que hice lo único que podía hacer, escapé al único lugar a donde podía ir: mis recuerdos.

Me perdí en un gran mar de momentos que había pasado con ella. Tardes conduciendo por carreteras desiertas, con el viento despeinando su cabello, y noches recostados encima del auto, intentando contar las estrellas. Dejé que los sentimientos de nostalgia, anhelo y culpa fluyeran en oleadas a través de mí… y tuvieron el efecto que buscaba: Corriente se alejó casi de inmediato, refugiándose en sus propios recuerdos. Agradecí el espacio, pero sabía que no duraría para siempre.

Unas horas después, el dolor que conllevaban mis pensamientos lo condujo a ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño. Se mojó la cara con movimientos automáticos y luego levantó la vista hacia el espejo del lavabo, que permanecía cubierto con una toalla. Quitó el obstáculo de un tirón y miró al reflejo por un largo momento.

Una mezcla de miedo y desconfianza se formó dentro de mí. Había visto tantas veces el rostro que me devolvía la mirada… y sin embargo, no era nada parecido a cómo lo recordaba. Los ojos brillantes no eran el único cambio, sino que el semblante y la mirada también habían sido reemplazados por los suyos. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por mis mejillas, pero los músculos permanecían tensados en una mueca que yo jamás había esbozado.

- Este soy yo ahora –dijo, fuerte y claro. Me estremecí por lo cierto que me sonaba ese simple comentario. Ahora no solo debía despedirme de Luz, y de todo aquello en lo que ya no debía pensar, sino también de mí mismo.

Eso bastó para que mi fuerza de voluntad casi se acabara por completo. Había comprendido que recuperar mi cuerpo era un caso perdido. Corriente tomó ventaja de ello, y decidió volver a una vida casi normal. Se levantaba temprano, manejaba el papeleo en la institución de buscadores, ayudaba con las tareas de mantenimiento del edificio.

En esa rutina, los días se volvían eternos ante mis ojos, encerrado en lugares que yo mismo construía, recuerdos que no podía evocar completamente, y palabras que ya no significaban nada.

Estaba increíblemente cansado, como si mi mente no fuera capaz de mantenerse otro minuto alerta. La oscuridad era sofocante y lo único que podía resguardarme, era mi dolor. Tenía la esperanza de que Corriente simplemente se rindiera y decidiera desecharme, pero no tendría tanta suerte.

Al comprender que jamás cedería, sin importar que me costara la vida el bloquearlo, él había decidido cambiar de táctica. Y el rumbo de sus pensamientos me aterrorizaba.

- No he tenido avances de ningún tipo –informaba con tono formal, como lo hacía cada cierto tiempo frente a las otras almas. Si bien no había superiores jerárquicos entre ellos, sí debía poner al día a los demás en cuanto al progreso del asunto. Me resultaba extraño ser solo un "asunto" para ellos.

- ¿Qué métodos estás siguiendo? –preguntó uno de los hombres que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

- Todos los que se me han ocurrido –respondió Corriente, pero luego su voz adquirió un tono más alegre-. Pero he estado pensando en algo.

Los demás lo miraron con curiosidad, y él se reclinó en la silla para explicar lo que se proponía.

- James se resiste a todos mis intentos de penetrar en sus recuerdos –me pregunté por qué no habría mencionado que siempre recordaba a Luz, pero supuse que eso no era importante para los demás-. He estado pensado en que si pone tanta dedicación en ocultarlos, lo lógico es pensar que hay algo importante que proteger.

- ¿Más humanos?

- No me refiero a eso, ya sabíamos que estaba en contacto con otros. Lo que quiero decir es que quizás haya algún tipo de plan.

- ¿Un plan? –repitió una mujer de pelo blanco a un lado de nosotros. Corriente asintió con la cabeza y yo suspiré por la frustración. _"Nadie va a venir a rescatarme"_ pensé, pero él desechó mi negación sin prestarme atención siquiera.

- Los humanos son traicioneros… y muy astutos. Podrían haber ideado algo en caso de que capturaran a alguno de ellos.

El que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, aquel al que llamaban Agujas de Hielo, se puso de pie de un salto. Parecía alarmado.

- ¿Te refieres a que vendrán? –casi gritó. El miedo emanaba de su voz de la manera más evidente.

- Eso es lo que creo –confirmó Corriente sin cambiar el tono con el que hablaba. Aun aparentaba estar calmado, aunque yo podía notar que la idea de que vinieran hasta aquí, lo ponía nervioso.

"_Nadie vendrá"_ insistí, pero una vez más, él decidió ignorarme. Mi vida dio un vuelvo nuevamente después de eso… el plan entero de las almas había cambiado.


	24. Aislados

**24. Aislados**

Después de días de analizar cuáles serían los mejores caminos, todos ellos llegaron a un acuerdo. El plan se trazó con estrategias específicas. A pesar de mis continuos intentos de probarle lo contrario, Corriente continuaba con la idea de que vendrían a rescatarme. Así que se mudaría a una casa vinculada a la institución en la que nos encontrábamos. Resultó tratarse de una edificación común, ubicada a un par de calles de aquel edificio en el que había despertado.

Cuando los humanos aparecieran –y estaban seguros de que lo harían-, él fingiría ser yo. Estaban programadas clases de actuación y él mismo llevaba un extenso análisis de mis movimientos y mi forma de hablar. Tenía todo el acceso que necesitaba a los recuerdos de Luz que le había mostrado. Me maldije a mí mismo miles de veces por haber compartido eso con él, pero en cuanto llegaba la noche, soñaba con ella, y un recuerdo más se agregaba a su base de datos, para investigarme.

La idea era engañarlos para que pensaran que era yo. Llevaba puesto un comunicador todo el tiempo. Así les diría dónde estaba su "nido". Esa palabra me causó calosfríos en cuanto la escuché, pero así era como él nos veía. Como alguna clase de animal que podía servir para el beneficio de las almas.

Pasé meses preguntándome por qué él era tan diferente de todas aquellas otras criaturas altruistas y amables que lo rodeaban. Y un tiempo después de que nos mudáramos, tuve la respuesta. Corriente comenzó a descuidarse. Los recuerdos que antes bloqueaba y protegía, ahora no parecían ser algo importante de resguardar. O quizás simplemente estaba cansado…

Una noche, mientras ambos mirábamos al techo, intentando no dormir hasta que el otro lo hiciera, su mente comenzó a vagar por los planetas en los que había habitado antes. Fue increíble ser capaz de ver con mis propios ojos todas aquellas cosas que tantas veces había imaginado antes. Lagos de colores que no podía nombrar, criaturas que solo un cineasta podría haber imaginado, sensaciones que jamás había sentido antes.

Flotaba, moviéndome lentamente dentro de una especie de líquido que no parecía mojarme en ninguna forma. Tenía la vista perdida en un horizonte extraño, que se desdibujaba en ciertos lugares, como si la tierra se moviera… aunque una parte de mí sabía que no se trataba de tierra.

Después de haber pasado varios minutos dentro de aquel recuerdo, entendí que era una flor. Al principio pensé que era el Planeta de las Flores, pero luego comprendí que se trataba del Mundo de Fuego. Aquel humo iridiscente continuaba poblando grandes partes de su visión, aunque no la dificultaba.

"_Creí que habías sido un Comedor de fuego"_ dije con un simple susurro mental. El recuerdo se cortó abruptamente, y Corriente se removió en la cama para acomodarse sobre el costado de mi cuerpo.

- Lo fui –dijo en voz alta. El sonido de mi voz en el silencio me sobresaltó. Era extraño que se dirigiera a mí, pero no había nadie más en la casa. No habíamos visto a otra persona en algunos días, para darle a los humanos oportunidad de atacar… quizás estaba comenzando a sentirse solo.

"_En el recuerdo eras una flor"_ señalé. Era obvio, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. Solo sabía que lo era. Como cuando te encuentras en un sueño y sabes que puedes respirar bajo el agua, incluso aunque no tenga sentido. Corriente suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- Primero fui una flor, luego un comedor de fuego –explicó. Me tomó unos cuantos minutos procesar lo que eso significaba. Él había pertenecido a una especie, toda una vida viviendo como una flor. Y luego se había transformado en su peor enemigo. En algo que había pasado generaciones asesinando lo que él había sido.

"_Eso debe haber sido difícil"_ solté, aun intentando comprenderlo. Él se removió de nuevo y descartó la idea con un gesto mental.

- Se hace lo que se debe para sobrevivir –concluyó, dando por terminado el pequeño intercambio.

A partir de entonces, fui capaz de entenderlo con más claridad. No lograba comprender todos sus comportamientos, pero sí justificaba algunas de sus conductas. Claro que aunque era más fácil saber por qué actuaba como lo hacía, cada día se volvía más difícil alejarlo de mis recuerdos.

Habían pasado meses desde que me habían implantado a Corriente, y para ser sincero, estaba completamente agotado.

Él dedicaba horas enteras a analizar los recuerdos que le había mostrado, con el objetivo de aprender a imitar mis movimientos y gestos. Así que yo hacía todo lo posible para darle datos falsos. No tenía caso, ya que sabía que nadie vendría por mí, pero me perturbaba que él se expresara igual que yo. Se sentía como ser reemplazado. Como si cualquiera pudiera ocupar mi lugar si lo quisiera.

Pasar tanto tiempo alterando recuerdos e inventando muletillas y gestos, hacía que casi no me quedara energía para el resto del día. Tan solo podía darme el lujo de "dormir" unas cuantas horas por la noche, cuando él lo hacía. Y aun entonces, las pesadillas impedían que lograra descansar en lo más mínimo. Comenzaba a dudar en cuánto tiempo sería capaz de mantenerme atento continuamente. ¿Por qué rayos no volvía a su maldito cuerpo?

Al menos ahora estaba distraído. Se concentraba en una de las habituales tareas que se había auto impuesto: Mirar televisión. La idea era mirar a los actores para saber cómo se debía fingir. No me preocupaba demasiado. Esos actores ciertamente no eran lo mejor del cine. Acartonados e inexpresivos. Jamás me creería nada de lo que dijeran.

La historia trataba sobre el viaje de un alma a través del mundo, buscando a su compañero tras una equivocación en las naves de desembarque. Ni siquiera sabía si podía clasificarse como película. Más bien me parecía pura porquería.

Corriente bufó y subió el volumen del televisor. Al parecer, estaba comenzando a molestarlo.

"_Tengo razón, son terribles"_ solté, pero me ignoró, concentrándose aún más en la película. Algunos de los diálogos resonaban en mi cabeza con mi propia voz, aunque era él quien los repetía en su mente. Nada mal, debería admitir. Era mejor que los actores de la televisión. De seguro podría ganarse la vida actuando. Al menos para las almas.

- Quizás después de todo esto, intente una vocación en la actuación –dijo en voz alta. Había un cierto tono de resentimiento en su voz, aparentemente estaba intentando ser sarcástico.

"_Será una lástima no estar para ver eso"_ repliqué de forma automática. Pero me quedé callado cuando él repitió la misma frase en voz alta, con el mismo tono y la misma inflexión. ¿Acaso todo lo que hacía tenía esa intención?

Me sorprendió lo mucho que me incomodó esa sensación. Quizás lo había subestimado. ¿Podría ser que solo me estuviera manipulando todo el tiempo? Ciertamente el cansancio y la tristeza me habían vuelto muy idiota si así era.

A partir de entonces, fui yo quien evitó dirigirle la palabra a Corriente. No quería darle nada que pudiera utilizar en mí contra más adelante. O en contra de alguien a quien yo apreciara. A veces podía sentirlo tanteando alrededor de la caja fuerte, buscando algún punto débil en mi defensa. El temor de que lo encontrara crecía en mi pecho sin que pudiera evitarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si simplemente me durmiera y no volviera a despertar? ¿Qué sería de todo si solo desapareciera?

Reflexionar sobre el sentimiento de culpa durante las noches no era nada bueno tampoco. Ahora, mientras él descansaba, yo solo podía pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba mi vida. Mi mente. Ser capaz de moverme a mi voluntad y ver a las personas que significaban algo para mí. Poder ver a Luz. Abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que sentía haber arruinado sus vidas.

Y a Mel. Deseaba tanto ver a Mel. Jamás me había sentido tan solo en toda mi vida. Siempre había podido contar con ella o con Jared para que me apoyaran o cuidaran de mí en los momentos difíciles. Y vaya que había pasado momentos difíciles… aunque nada parecido a esto.

Por un segundo me pregunté qué haría Jared en mi situación. Probablemente tomar el control. Clavarse un vidrio en la garganta estando solo. Eso bastaría para desangrarse antes de que cualquiera pudiera socorrerlo. Casi podía imaginármelo. Tan decidido y práctico como siempre lo había sido. Ningún alma tendría oportunidad con alguien como él.

Cielos, también extrañaba pasar tiempo con Jared. Él había sido como un padre para mí. Haciéndome sentir seguro cuando no había nada estable en nuestras vidas. Haciéndome creer que no era una carga tan pesada para Mel.

Solía gustarme verlo con ella. La forma en que se miraban cuando creían que no los estaba viendo. Extrañaba ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermana. ¿Estaría bien ahora? Habían pasado más de nueve meses desde la última vez que la había visto ¿Podría Jared haberle hecho comprender que todo había sido mi maldita culpa?

Solo quería volver a verlos. Decirles lo mucho que lo sentía. Decirles que estaba haciendo todo lo posible. Que nada me detendría cuando se tratara de protegerlos de mi cuerpo. Dios, no quería ser como mi padre. El solo hecho de imaginarme su cuerpo guiando a los buscadores me había torturado durante años.

Y cuando Mel nos había dejado, me había costado semanas deshacerme de las pesadillas en que regresaba para ayudarlos a darnos caza a Jared y a mí. Pero ella había sido tan fuerte. Había cumplido su promesa. Incluso contra todas las probabilidades. Incluso cuando hubiera sido imposible para cualquier otra persona.

Me encontré a mí mismo llorando como un niño pequeño, deseando volver a abrazarla como aquellas noches en las que nos escondíamos de los buscadores. Me sentía tan seguro cuando me abrazaba… por Dios, ahora sabía que en ese entonces ella no era más que una niña. Alguien que había arriesgado su vida incontables veces, solo para protegerme y para no dejar que pasara hambre.

No se merecía que me rindiera. Intenté relajar la mente, buscando algún rincón seguro al que pudiera escapar… me los imaginé felices. Juntos en aquella cabaña que una vez había sido nuestro hogar.

Vi el rostro sonriente de Mel mientras le arrojaba un poco de agua a Jared. No debíamos desperdiciarla, pero no había muchas formas de divertirse estando tan aislados, así que cualquier cosa que pudiera considerarse como un juego, era bienvenida.

Yo permanecía sentado en el suelo, mirándolos. A penas tendría nueve años, pero sabía lo importante que era el poder escucharla riendo. Jared fingía estar enfadado y corría tras ella, alrededor de la pequeña huerta que cultivábamos. Cuando Mel pasó junto a mí, me hizo cosquillas en las costillas. Esa era una invitación para que también jugara con ellos.

La perseguí también, corriendo y riendo al mismo tiempo. Esa noche había dormido en la habitación de Jared. Un colchón cómodo y una cama caliente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Había soñado con mi vieja escuela, y con las carreras de atletismo de Mel, a las que mis padres solían llevarme cuando pequeño.

Ese día había comprendido que tenía un hogar de nuevo. Que podríamos vivir en paz si así lo deseábamos. Que después de todo, el mundo no se había acabado para nosotros.

Algo que no supe identificar me despertó de repente, y la tranquilidad que sentía se disipó tan rápido, que la sensación me dio vértigo. Me había quedado dormido. El miedo se extendió por mi pecho. Verifiqué los pensamientos de Corriente, deseando que él también hubiera estado dormido, pero no escuchaba ni veía nada. Ninguna imagen de un mundo distante, ningún recuerdo de criaturas extrañas. Solo se mantenía atento, escuchando.

"_No, por Dios"_ pensé cuando fui consciente de que lo había escuchado. Las imágenes de Mel y Jared se filtraban a través de su escudo, probablemente debilitado por la satisfacción que debía sentir. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, en parte impulsada por mi miedo, en parte por su entusiasmo.

Quise gritar y moverme, controlarlo de alguna forma… pero no podía salir de mi encierro. No había salida. Fui testigo mientras él se incorporaba en la cama y presionaba el comunicador que mantenía siempre adherido a mis costillas.

Les dio la nueva información luego de recitar el código en voz alta. Lo había escuchado todo. Cada detalle. Sus descripciones, sus edades, mi relación con ellos…

Me maldije a mí mismo y deseé poder destrozarlo como a un insecto, pero un sonido extraño nos distrajo a ambos. Algo había cambiado.


	25. La lucha

**25. La lucha**

Corriente cerró la comunicación y se puso de pie en un movimiento rápido y fluido. Llevaba solo un pantalón de ejercicio, y por un momento pensé que no le importaba, pero cuando pasó por su mente la posibilidad de que alguien entrara, se puso rápidamente una sudadera que conservaba cerca de la cama. Se imaginó a sí mismo intentando explicar el comunicador que había en mis costillas y sentí el miedo que esa idea le traía.

No escuchábamos pasos. No había nada que pudiera identificarse como fuera de lugar. Pero ambos sabíamos que era así. Se puso en cuclillas lentamente, sin quitar los ojos de la puerta, y presionó el botón de la alarma silenciosa.

Intenté evitarlo, tirar de mi mano para que no lo hiciera. Si de verdad eran ellos, estarían perdidos si esa maldita alarma silenciosa se activaba, pero una vez más, me vi obligado a ser solo un espectador en las acciones que acabarían con la vida de todos mis seres queridos. Él repasaba en su mente el camino que debería intentar tomar si ellos venían por nosotros. Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, y eso me aterraba.

A penas unos segundos después, la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Una mano, que reconocí hasta en la casi total oscuridad, hizo que deseara poder gritar. Era Mel. Ni siquiera necesitaba ver su rostro, aunque sí lo hice. Asomó su cabeza en la habitación un momento después.

- Mel –dijo Corriente en cuanto la vio. Él permanecía de pié, al otro lado de la cama. _"¡Mel, no! ¡Corre!"_ grité con todas mis fuerzas, y le rogué que se fuera, pero nadie me escuchó salvo él. Mi carcelero.

Mel entró en la habitación, y luego la siguió Jared. Ambos parecían agitados, como si hubieran tenido que correr por demasiado tiempo. Corriente intentó bloquear mis gritos y sonrió con toda la sinceridad de la que fue capaz.

- Creí que nunca vendrían –soltó intentando parecer aliviado. Sentí repulsión hacia él, y hacia el hecho de no poder detenerlo. Mel y Jar se miraron por una pequeña fracción de segundo y luego de nuevo a nosotros.

- ¿Jamie, eres tú? –preguntó Mel, dando un paso en nuestra dirección. "¡NO! ¡NO LO ES!" grité, pero él asintió con la cabeza

- Estoy controlándolo. Lo he hecho casi desde el principio –mintió. Me sorprendió lo sincero que parecía. Lo había subestimado demasiado. Se acercó a ella. Comprendí que hacía un esfuerzo increíble por aparentar estar emocionado, a pesar de que le aterraba la proximidad de mis familiares. Pensó que quizás debía abrazarlos, pero un sonido en la distancia interrumpió el momento. Un automóvil aceleraba a lo lejos y todos sabíamos lo que eso significaba.

- Debemos irnos –anunció Jared. Su voz sonaba casi robótica, como siempre que estaba hablando en serio. Tomó la mano de Mel antes de que alguien pudiera objetar, y a su vez, Mel tomó la mía. Sentí su calor y deseé que eso me ayudara a salir, pero no lo hizo. Solo permanecí callado, gritándoles que no confiaran en él.

Jared nos guió por los pasillos oscuros de la casa, y luego a través de la puerta trasera, hacia el patio. Era una noche cerrada, la luna casi no iluminaba los recovecos de la ciudad. Probablemente por eso la habían escogido para venir. Si tan solo la oscuridad pudiera ocultarlos. Si tan solo no estuviera dirigiéndolos a su perdición.

- Por aquí –soltó Corriente-. He estado estudiando los alrededores. Sé a dónde podemos ir –explicó. Me sentí completamente agotado, como si el hecho de gritar me consumiera poco a poco. Sentía lágrimas en mis ojos, pero Corriente no podía verlas. Estaba maniatado. Las gotas de sudor en mi nuca, producto del nerviosismo de ambos, hicieron que comprendiera que no había escapatoria. Lloré en voz alta, como un niño, mientras vivía mi peor pesadilla en un primer plano, y sin poder controlar nada en absoluto.

Jar y Mel dejaron que ese impostor los guiara, lo siguieron a través de la oscura noche, pasando por pequeños pasadizos entre las casas, saltando cercas e invadiendo jardines. Por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado, pude ver exactamente cuál era su plan: debía ayudarlos a escapar, y una vez en su escondite, el comunicador actuaría a modo de localizador, y podrían atraparlos a todos.

Pero las almas no arriesgarían a uno de los suyos de esa manera, así que si tenía el menor presentimiento de que lo descubrirían, haría señas a los demás para que los rodearan rápidamente. Se prepararían para lanzarles bombas llenas del mismo líquido que usaban en los sprays para dormir.

"_¡No!"_ grité de nuevo, pero todo lo que logré fue que Corriente diera un pequeño respingo, que Mel y Jar ni siquiera vieron. _"¡Deja de hacer esto!" _supliqué. _"Ellos son mi familia. Son todo lo que tengo. ¡Por favor, no hagas esto!" _pero me ignoró de nuevo.

- Jamie –lo llamó Mel. Su voz sonaba asustada y eso rompió mi corazón otro poco. Mel era una de las personas más valientes que conocía. Ella sabía que iban a atraparlos, y sin embargo había vuelto por mí. Corriente volteó, pegado a la pared como estaba y miró a Mel. Noté que había algo extraño en sus ojos, pero no supe identificar qué era-. No deberíamos estar en esta zona, hay demasiadas almas –susurró en un tono muy bajo. Era cierto, prácticamente todas las ventanas de las casas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, estaban iluminadas. Podía ver gente en algunas de ellas, pasando como sombras detrás de las claras cortinas.

Me pregunté si alguno de ellos sería cómplice del plan de Corriente, y sentí cómo se erizaba la piel de mi nuca. Aunque quizás solo era la reacción al miedo que le provocaba la pregunta de Melanie.

- Conozco los alrededores. Nadie sospechará nada –respondió bajando la voz.

Jared lo miró fijo a los ojos y Corriente tragó en seco. Él le causaba pánico y no podía evitar notar el arma que éste llevaba enganchada en su cinturón.

- ¿Estás seguro? –insistió mi hermana, al tiempo que tomaba de nuevo la mano de Jar. La respuesta fue un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Pero además del sudor en mis manos, sentí la aguda punzada de miedo en el estómago. Ese sentimiento no era mío. El miedo que yo sentía estaba comenzando a entumecer mis manos y pies, pero aquella punzada era a causa de Jared. Corriente no confiaba en él, y no creía que él se estuviera tragando toda la historia.

Fingió una sonrisa y los miró intentando tranquilizarlos.

- Confíen en mí –susurró. Estaba tan nervioso que creí que Mel lo notaría… pero no lo hizo. Él continuó caminando, alejándose de la pared y fingiendo esconderse de las demás almas. Repasaba en su mente el camino que debía seguir para escapar, mientras caminaba, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de querer escapar.

Estábamos cerca de la zona de almacenes, y Corriente sabía a qué edificio debía dirigirse. El de color verde, tercero de izquierda a derecha, era al que debíamos ir para escapar, o mejor dicho, para hacerle creer a mi familia que estábamos escapando. Había guardias en los techos de los edificios aledaños, preparados para alertar a todo el maldito mundo si él les dedicaba una señal.

Luego de caminar unos cuantos minutos, las casas se volvieron menos frecuentes, hasta que finalmente ya no había ninguna construcción habitable a nuestro alrededor. Desde nuestra posición, agazapados junto a unos arbustos, podíamos ver un gran estacionamiento, y casi veinte metros más adelante, la parte trasera de todos los almacenes.

Por fin pude ver el plan con claridad: Si pensaba que tenía oportunidad de engañarlos, debía entrar por una de las puertas traseras, y todos se ocultarían para dejarnos escapar. Si quería delatarlos, debía dirigirlos por el espacio entre dos edificios hasta los jardines delanteros, donde los dormirían o los matarían, según fuera necesario.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza. No estaba seguro de cuál era la peor opción. Perder a Jared y Mel ahora, que los capturasen o los matasen, o que vivieran, solo para que luego él encontrara su escondite y enviara un ejército de almas a destruirlos a todos.

La culpa y el miedo me sobrepasaron y comencé a gritar de nuevo. Con todas mis fuerzas. Debo de haberlo perturbado, porque cuando Mel tocó mi mano, él se sobresaltó y se apartó, rehuyendo el contacto. Vi la reacción de Melanie y también supe que Corriente la estaba mirando. _"Lo sabe"_ pensó mientras tomaba su mano pretendiendo que nada había sucedido y apartaba la mirada de la suya.

- Atravesar el espacio abierto será difícil, pero si nos alejamos de las lámparas no debería haber ningún problema –informó-. Debemos caminar entre los edificios –agregó después. _"¡NO!" _grité, y la impotencia se hizo presente en mi pecho. Todo esto era mi culpa. Nada habría sucedido de no ser por mí egoísmo y mi estupidez. Y ahora tendría que pagar, viendo a las personas que más amaba en el mundo, muriendo por mi causa, así como había visto a Luz. El recuerdo fugaz del rostro de Luz hizo que mi mente se sacudiera y mi corazón se estrujara. Corriente se quedó sin aire a la mitad de su carrera por el estacionamiento, pero se las había arreglado para quedar detrás de Mel y Jar, así que ellos no lo notaron.

Cuando llegamos a los edificios, mi carcelero jadeaba para mantenerse en pie. Todo era tan intenso que apenas podíamos soportarlo. La culpa que me embargaba, el profundo odio que sentía hacia lo que estaba haciendo, el amor hacia mi familia y hacia Luz… la inmensa tristeza de haberla perdido.

Corrimos por el angosto pasaje. Ni siquiera tendría un metro y medio de ancho. Y estaba tan oscuro… el concreto a ambos lados parecía cerrarse sobre nosotros. Mel corría delante de Jared y nosotros atrás. Todo lo que podíamos ver Corriente y yo eran sus vagas siluetas, y la luz de la calle al final del pasadizo. Cuando llegáramos a esa luz, yo habría arruinado las vidas de todos.

Solo cincuenta metros nos separaban de ella. _"Matarán a Mel"_ pensé con una aguda puntada en mi corazón. Cuarenta metros. _"La veré morir como vi morir a Luz"_. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. _"Jared jamás habría dejado que esto sucediera"_ lloré con más fuerza. Ya estábamos a mitad de camino. _"Jared habría hecho algo"_. Pensé en él, y en cómo era cuando lo había conocido. Lo matarían también. Y todo sería mi culpa. Así como la muerte de Luz.

La salida se acercaba, y el dolor de mi pecho se volvió insoportable. Grité de nuevo, pero esta vez noté algo diferente. Corriente boqueó sin aire y disminuyó la marcha. Todo lo que quería era que los humanos salieran al claro para que les dispararan de una buena vez. La ira contra él creció dentro de mí hasta volverse indomable.

"_¡No me obligarás a hacer esto de nuevo!"_ grité, y planté mis pies en el concreto, deteniéndolo. Corriente se aferró a una de las paredes. Mel y Jar se habían detenido, y me miraban mientras tomaba aire. Era yo quien controlaba el ritmo de la respiración, y quien apretaba los dientes intentando vencerlo y lograr hablar.

Él luchó y dio un paso en dirección a mi familia, quería seguir. Quería terminar de recorrer aquel camino a la destrucción de todo el resto de mi mundo. Porque ya había acabado con mi razón de ser. Él había estado ahí el día en que Luz había muerto. Él y los suyos nos había rodeado.

- ¡Largo de mi cabeza! –pensé, y luego noté que lo había dicho entre dientes, logrando por fin controlar mi voz.

- ¿Jamie? –preguntó Mel con la voz estrangulada, pero apenas pude escucharla. La sangre bombeaba detrás de mis orejas. Sentía el sudor en mi frente, a causa del esfuerzo. _"¡Jamás!"_ gritó él, dando otro paso hacia la salida. Obligué a uno de mis pies a quedarse en su lugar y él tropezó con torpeza, casi cayendo hacia adelante.

Jar nos atrapó, evitando que nos diéramos de bruces con el piso… Y entonces lo supe. Lo que había pensado antes se repitió como un eco dentro de mi cabeza: _"Jared habría hecho algo". _Y entonces supe lo que debía hacer. Por Mel. Por Jar. Por Luz.

Junté toda la fuerza que tenía. Cada pedazo de mi mente y de mi voluntad para recuperar mis brazos. Y todo sucedió en solo unos cuantos segundos. Me alejé de Jared de un empujón, para ponerme en pie mientras aferraba mi mano a su arma. Era _mí_ mano. Era _mí_ decisión. Extendí mi otro brazo para mantenerlo alejado y di dos pasos hacia atrás, tragando con dificultad. Debí haberlo tomado por sorpresa, porque no intentó detenerme, y agradecí al Cielo por ello.

Corriente parecía haberse vuelto más grande, gritando mientras hacía fuerza contra las paredes de mi cráneo para lograr salir. Solté un gruñido por el esfuerzo de mantenerme a cargo de mis propias manos.

Miré a Mel e hice mi mejor intento de una sonrisa. Esperaba que ella comprendiera todo lo que intentaba decirle con esa simple sonrisa, porque sabía que no tendría el control por mucho tiempo, y debía utilizar todos los segundos para lograr lo que quería. La imagen se volvió borrosa cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, pero no podía hablar. No podía obligar a mi cuerpo a que abriera la boca.

No era necesario de todos modos. Solo necesitaba hacer una cosa. Puse el arma en la base de mi garganta y mi corazón se llenó alivio. Lo había logrado. Yo no sería la causa de su muerte. Había vencido a mis pesadillas. El sentimiento de orgullo continuaba creciendo en mi pecho cuando por fin la oscuridad me envolvió por completo.

"_Lo logré"_ fue mi último pensamiento.


	26. Entumecido

**N/A: Bueno, gente, este será uno de los últimos capítulos, por eso es un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado. Espero les guste! Un beso grande!**

**26. Entumecido**

Un fuerte golpe en la espalda me despertó. Mis ojos se abrieron de repente, pestañando para intentar acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. No comprendía nada, y lo único que podía ver era una superficie gris y lisa, que quizás se encontraba a un metro de mis ojos. Tenía la sensación de que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Un pequeño movimiento en mi visión periférica captó mi atención. Reconocí a Mel, sentada en el piso junto a mí. Permanecía con la espalda y la cabeza apoyada en contra de la pared. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando el miedo me invadió. No había funcionado.

Vi mi mano aferrarse a su tobillo y sus ojos se abrieron de repente. ¿Eran realmente sus ojos? En la penumbra, no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. El pánico se apoderó de mi pecho. Si continuaba siendo ella, tenía que escapar. Él la atraparía de lo contrario.

- Mel, tienes que correr… él está… -el sonido de mi propia voz hizo que las palabras se quedaran atoradas en mi garganta. Estaba hablando. Era _mi_ voz. Busqué frenéticamente a Corriente dentro de mi cabeza, pero no había nadie conmigo.

Tragué en seco y pestañeé para aclarar mi visión. Mel me mostraba una sonrisa dulce y cálida. Una expresión que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Mel? –pregunté, dudoso de que podría pronunciar su nombre con libertad. Ella asintió con la cabeza y acarició mi cabello con suavidad. Mis ojos se cargaron de lágrimas y suspiré llenando mis pulmones. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

Otro golpe en mi espalda me hizo comprender que estábamos en movimiento. El vehículo en el que nos movíamos había pasado por un desnivel en el suelo. Miré a mí alrededor e identifiqué la vieja camioneta en la que solíamos salir a recolectar víveres… pero eso no fue lo que se quedó con mi atención. Al otro lado de Mel, estaba Wanda, mirándome con la misma expresión de alegría y calma.

Intenté incorporarme, y ambas me ayudaron hasta que quedé sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –mi voz sonaba ronca-. Creí que habían venido solos –señalé mirando a Wanda. Ella sonrió más ampliamente y sus pequeños dedos acariciaron mi rostro.

- No creerías que dejaríamos que Mel y Jared vinieran a rescatarte sin nuestra ayuda ¿cierto? –respondió con tono sereno. Busqué a Ian, y lo encontré en el asiento del acompañante. Jared conducía la camioneta. Al parecer, ninguno de ellos nos escuchaba.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Creí que…

- Menudo susto nos has dado –me interrumpió Mel con un tono que rayaba en el enfado-. Creí que Ian no llegaría a tiempo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿A qué crees que me refiero? A que estuviste a punto de volarte los sesos –replicó. Podía notar que la frase le afectaba, incluso aunque había tratado de sonar irritada.

- ¿Entonces no lo hice? -ambas negaron al mismo tiempo.

- Ian pudo dormirte justo antes de que hicieras algo extremo –explicó Wanda con un tono mucho más amigable que el de Mel.

- El plan era dormirlo en la casa, pero el maldito estaba demasiado alerta.

Procesé las palabras de ambas por unos cuantos segundos. _¿"El maldito"?_

- ¿Entonces nunca le creyeron? –las palabras salieron de mi boca mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo. Jamás los había engañado.

- Te hiciste daño en la cabeza si crees que no reconocería a mi propio hermano –replicó mientras despeinaba mi cabello. Intenté tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, y cuando no pude hacerlo, hablé a través de él.

- ¿Cómo me encontraron? –compartieron una fugaz mirada antes de que Mel respondiera.

- Puse un rastreador en el auto –confesó-. No podía perderte.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y su expresión se volvió aún más dulce. Ambas me abrazaron después de eso, y por un momento me sentí como un crío de nuevo. En los brazos de las personas que lo arriesgarían todo por mí.

El viaje se volvió muy corto una vez que comenzamos a hablar. Puede que fuera la sensación de familiaridad que había en el ambiente… o quizás era por el hecho de que había dormido casi dos días completos. Mel no había querido despertarme, pues sabía que estaría demasiado cansado. Ella comprendía mejor que nadie el esfuerzo que significaba mantener a alguien alejado de tus recuerdos.

Lloré como un niño cuando les conté sobre lo que había sucedido con Luz. Por fin era capaz de llorarla como era debido.

- Lo siento tanto… -susurró Mel mientras me abrazaba.

- Creí que la píldora sería suficiente –respondí cubriéndome el rostro, como si de alguna forma eso me excusara de haberla dejado morir. El recuerdo volvía a mi mente una y otra vez, y me alegré de estar solo con ellas. Sabía que ellas no me juzgarían. Por fortuna, Jared e Ian permanecían con la vista en la carretera, supuse que solo intentaban darnos algo de privacidad.

- No fue tu culpa, cariño –Wanda tenía un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y su mano frotaba mi espalda de vez en cuando. Quería tanto creer sus palabras… pero sabía demasiado bien que no eran ciertas.

- Debí haber muerto con ella –respondí. Y no había nada en mi vida más verdadero que ese hecho. No había palabras de consuelo. No había nada que enmendara mi roto corazón… solo era una clara y simple verdad. Algo que me atormentaría por el resto de mis días, y que por fin podía decir en voz alta.

Al llegar a las cuevas, mis sentimientos no mejoraron. Cada cosa que veía me la recordaba. Todo giraba en torno a lo que extrañaba de ella. Los libros, los lugares, las palabras… cada sonido que escuchaba en los pasillos me hacía pensar en que ella aparecería de un momento al otro, dando vuelta en el siguiente recoveco de los túneles.

Había permanecido tanto tiempo concentrado en Corriente, que había olvidado lo que significaba ser yo mismo. Y ahora comprendía que no quería ser yo, sin ella. Cada noche me dormía deseando que estuviera conmigo. Cada mañana despertaba buscándola en el otro extremo de la cama.

Fue demasiado para mí permanecer en nuestra habitación, así que comencé a dormir en uno de los pasillos. El más alejado a las habitaciones que pude conseguir: la zona de almacenaje. Por momentos me recordaba a cuando Wanda había dormido en esa pequeña cueva… y por momentos despertaba con la estúpida idea de que Luz estaría durmiendo en la habitación, y yo en el pasillo, como aquellos primeros días que había pasado con ella.

- ¿Ocupado? –preguntó una voz desde el extremo del pasillo, una noche. Reconocí a Darla caminando hacia mí. No esperó una respuesta para acercarse. Incluso aunque yo permaneciera recostado y estuviéramos cerca de la medianoche. Encendí la tenue luz de la lámpara que mantenía siempre al lado de mi esterilla.

Me incorporé al tiempo que ella se sentaba en el piso, apoyando la espalda en un saco lleno de arroz.

- No podía dormir, y supuse que tú tampoco –explicó. Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que había vuelto a las cuevas y casi no había hablado con ella.

- Tenías razón.

- Siempre la tengo –replicó. Puse los ojos en blanco y ella se encogió de hombros y se removió en su lugar para ver qué tipo de comida teníamos cerca. Finalmente se decidió por una manzana que permanecía en un cajón de plástico. La mordió, frunció el ceño y habló con la boca llena.- Se echarán a perder si no las reparten pronto –comentó. Tomé una y la mordí también. Últimamente no comía demasiado.

Pasó un largo momento sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra. Pero supuse que tendría una razón para visitarme. Siempre la tenía. También supe que ella lo traería a colación sin que yo tuviera que preguntárselo, así que simplemente me quedé callado. Tampoco hablaba demasiado últimamente.

- Mel está muy preocupada por ti –suspiré.

- Lo sé –se hizo otro silencio, en el que la escuché masticando lo que quedaba de su manzana.

- Deberías dejar de comportarte como un zombi –soltó luego. La filtré con la mirada.

- Esto no es algo que simplemente pueda superar, Darla –ella me ofreció una pequeña mueca que reconocí como una disculpa.

- Sé que no es fácil… pero verte de esta forma está destrozando a tu familia.

- No sé cómo remediarlo –admití en un susurro.

- Quizás deberías saber lo que hizo Mel para poder traerte –respondió. Fruncí el ceño. Sabía que todos ellos habían arriesgado su vida por rescatarme, así que ¿qué sentido tenía que me lo repitiera?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté, solo para seguirle el juego.

- Cuando te atraparon, todos pensamos que estabas muerto. No creímos que hubiera ninguna posibilidad de que te hubieras salvado. Solo Mel insistía en que estabas vivo. Ella, Wanda y Jar decían que si hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de que estuvieras vivo, deberían ir a buscarte… pero nadie los tomaba en serio. Comenzamos a pensar que no era sano que ella estuviera tan segura respecto a eso. Se pasaba día y noche ideando planes y analizando posibilidades. Había dejado de dormir y de comer. Creímos que con el tiempo la volvería loca.

Tragué con dificultad. Esto dolía como los mil demonios. Saber lo que mi familia había pasado por culpa de mi egoísmo y mi estupidez.

- Como sea, no le tomó demasiado tiempo volverse loca –continuó Darla, sin mirarme para ver mi ceño fruncido-. Quería probarnos a todos que sí se podía sobrevivir al veneno, así que cuando comprendió que nadie le haría caso, fue directo a la enfermería, despertó a Doc a la mitad de la noche y se metió una maldita píldora de escape en la boca.

- ¿Qué hizo qué? –murmuré tartamudeando. Darla soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza, como si todo el asunto le causara gracia.

- Al principio creí que quería suicidarse. Luego se lo pregunté. Te mataré si lo repites, pero estando solas, me dijo que si no funcionaba, significaba que tú estabas muerto… así que realmente no le importaba lo que sucediera si las cosas iban mal.

Para cuando Darla se quedó callada, yo lloraba en silencio a su lado. Cuando me miró, me limpié el rostro con el dorso de la mano, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

- Solo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta… si alguna vez piensas en cometer alguna idiotez.

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente luego de mirarla por un largo momento. Ella me devolvió la mirada por unos cuantos segundos, pero luego suspiró y se puso de pie.

- Y deberías dejar de comportarte como un zombi – repitió sin voltear, después de alejarse algunos metros.

Aquella conversación me afectó muchísimo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir ante Darla. A partir de entonces, comencé a fingir. Aunque no creía que hiciera mucha diferencia, era lo menos que podía hacer por mi familia. Así que me reunía con todos en las comidas, me reincorporé a mis trabajos diarios y escuché las conversaciones pretendiendo que significaban algo para mí.

Las cosas, gradualmente volvieron a la normalidad. Todo excepto yo. Yo continuaba deshecho. Reconstruido de a pedazos por el bien de todos los demás. Pretendiendo ser algo que ya no era. Intentando ser alguien que ya no podía ser…

Aun así, las personas me hablaban, reían y me acompañaban durante las horas de trabajo. Todavía atrapaba a Mel mirándome de soslayo en la cocina, mientras comía, y a Wanda observándome con pena cuando creía que no lo notaba. Pero todos los demás parecían tragarse el cuento de que estaba completo.

Eventualmente tuve que volver a mi dormitorio, como parte de la fachada que construía. Dormir se volvió mucho más difícil de lo que jamás había sido. No encontraba ninguna forma de descansar cuando comenzaba a pensar en que Luz debería estar allí conmigo. O por lo menos continuar en algún lugar lejano, sana y salva sin que yo hubiera sido la causa de su muerte.

Intentaba con desesperación pensar en otras cosas, pero en aquellas cuevas, no habían muchas tareas que pudieran mantener la mente ocupada. Ciertamente había trabajo de sobra, pero nada capaz de quitarla de mi mente.

Unos seis meses después, cuando Ian y Wanda se marcharon a una excursión, comencé a trabajar a todas horas. La idea de que les sucediera algo remotamente parecido a lo que había pasado conmigo y con Luz, hacía que no fuera capaz de respirar ni un momento tranquilo.

Las pesadillas volvieron, solo que esta vez Wanda aparecía en la escena, e Ian le disparaba antes de apuntarse a sí mismo con el arma y suicidarse… Mi mente se estaba volviendo demasiado retorcida.

Unos cuatro días después de su partida, me desperté sobresaltado a la mitad de la noche de nuevo. Con el horrible sonido de un grito de Luz. Ella no había gritado en el momento de su muerte, pero por alguna razón, lo hacía en mis sueños, aumentando el tormento aún más.

Aún estaba oscuro, así que miré la hora: eran cerca de las tres y media de la madrugada. Suspiré profundamente y me quejé con un profundo gruñido. Todavía faltaban tres largas horas para el amanecer.

Completamente convencido de que no volvería a conciliar el sueño, me levanté y fui directamente al cuarto de las cascadas, pensando que quizás un baño lograría relajarme un poco. No había razón para estresarme por el viaje de Wanda e Ian. Ellos eran expertos en salir de excursión. Nadie los lastimaría ni los atraparía. Solo estaba siendo paranoico.

Tenía intención de pasar ahí el tiempo que restaba hasta el amanecer, pero luego de media hora ya estaba volviéndome loco, así que me apresuré a secarme y salir. Con el cabello aun goteando, me dirigí a la plaza principal, donde los espejos aun reflejaban la intensa luz de la luna. Mi mente registró el hecho de que los ojos de Luz hubieran brillado con destellos azules y plateados bajo esa luz. Detestaba saber esas cosas… y a la vez, eso era todo lo que me mantenía con vida.

Me dispuse a acomodar los elementos para arar el campo, y cuando hube terminado, comencé a picar la tierra con fuerza. No me haría daño descargar un poco de energía en eso.

Poco a poco, las personas fueron llegando a la gran plaza. Algunos me miraban extrañados, quizás pensando que había perdido la cabeza; otros no me prestaban la más mínima atención. Probablemente aquellos que me conocían, ya estaban habituados a que me comportara como un demente de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, los más cercanos a mí se comportaron de manera diferente. Al llegar, tomaron herramientas, y sin decir una palabra, me ayudaron a arar el campo. Mel, Jared, el tío Jeb, Darla. Quizás todos ellos sabían que podían estar ahí para mí, incluso si no se decía nada al respecto. Eso realmente me conmovió. Era increíble tener personas tan leales, luego de todo lo que había hecho.

Cuando se volvieron las seis, y aunque el Sol aún no se había decidido a mostrarse, casi todos en las cuevas estaban despiertos. Así que al principio, el creciente murmullo no me sorprendió, ni logró tampoco que dejara de trabajar.

Pero segundos después, aquellos susurros se habían convertido en un verdadero alboroto. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Mi familia y yo intercambiamos miradas confusas, y yo pensé lo peor. ¿Acaso mis pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad una vez más? Quizás habían atrapado a Wanda e Ian, y estos habían vuelto aquí, transformados en completos desconocidos. ¿Era eso posible? Mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando una figura salió de la oscuridad de uno de los túneles, adentrándose en la plaza a toda velocidad.

Reconocí a Ian y mi corazón latió todavía más de prisa. ¿Dónde estaba Wanda? Ian se detuvo por un momento y escaneó la gran extensión de terreno con los ojos. Parecía estar esforzándose por encontrar algo, o a alguien.

- ¿¡Ian!? ¿Qué sucedió? –casi gritó Mel, para que pudiera escucharla al otro lado de la habitación y a través del murmullo de las personas que se agolpaban a su alrededor. Ian la miró de inmediato y comenzó a correr en nuestra dirección, llevándose por delante a algunas personas.

Cuando llegó a nosotros, estaba sin aliento. Daba la impresión de que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Mel y Jared lo apremiaron, pero yo no podía hablar.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Está bien Wanda? –el aludido asintió con la cabeza y clavó su mirada en mí, con los ojos totalmente dilatados.

- Jamie… -murmuró, y yo me envaré de inmediato ¿esto tenía que ver conmigo?

- ¿Qué sucede? –repitió Mel elevando la voz, pero Ian no apartó sus ojos de los míos.

- Está viva –soltó.


	27. Despertar

**N/A: Bueno, este es el capítulo final, aunque creo que habrá epílogo. Está dedicado a Electrica Cullen Black, por su cumpleaños :) Feliz cumpleaños, linda!**

**Batallé mucho con este final. Espero les guste, y nadie me quiera matar! **

**27. Despertar**

- _¿Qué?_ –susurré con un hilo de voz. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. No _quería_ creerlo si luego no iba a ser cierto. Y luego, tres palabras volcaron todo mi mundo e hicieron que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

- Encontramos a Luz.

No supe más después de eso. Solo sé que de un momento al otro, estaba corriendo en la dirección por la que había visto entrar a Ian. Escuché gritos a mi espalda, pero no les hice el menor caso. Si lo que decía era cierto y Luz estaba viva, no tenía ni un segundo que perder.

Sentía que mi pecho crecía más y más con la posibilidad de que fuera cierto. ¿Sería tan solo un cruel sueño? ¿Sería solo mi mente, dándome lo que quería? De todos modos moriría por verla. Incluso aunque solo fuera una simple ilusión.

El túnel que llevaba a la única entrada de las cuevas me pareció eterno, aunque estoy seguro de que me llevó menos de un minuto el recorrerlo todo. Me detuve al llegar al extremo, cuando pude ver a Wanda. Estaba de espaldas, hablando con una muchacha. Ambas se encontraban en un círculo de pálida luz que dibujaba un agujero en el techo de la cueva.

Mi corazón latió como si estuviera intentando salirse de mi pecho cuando mis ojos se fueron directamente a la muchacha que estaba de frente a mí. ¿Podía ser cierto? Ella tenía la vista baja y retorcía su propia camiseta con unos dedos nerviosos. Me acerqué despacio, aún me encontraba en la oscuridad, así que ninguna de ellas notó que me aproximaba.

Miré a la chica mientras mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Acaso la habían salvado luego de que destruyera el cerebro de su anfitriona?

Di un paso en su dirección y la observé con más detenimiento. Su cabello era de un rojo intenso, que me recordaba el atardecer. Su piel era muy blanca y sus labios se retorcían en una mueca de impaciencia. Era hermosa, no podía negarlo… pero había algo mal. Esos no eran los movimientos que conocía.

Me acerqué aún más, hasta quedar en el borde de la luz que las iluminaba a ambas, y entonces la muchacha levantó la mirada hacia mí, con miedo en sus facciones, y todo mi mundo se derrumbó de nuevo. No era ella.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, donde sentía mi corazón rompiéndose junto con mis esperanzas. Mis pies dieron un paso atrás, como si hubiera sufrido un golpe.

Se habían equivocado. Wanda e Ian habían traído a una extraña. _"No es ella"._ La frase resonó dolorosamente dentro de mi cabeza.

- Wanda, ella no… -comencé a decir, pero cuando mi hermana volteó para mirarme, fui incapaz de continuar hablando, pues un pequeño movimiento en la oscuridad captó mi atención. Me tomó un segundo adaptarme a la oscuridad para ser capaz de ver con claridad.

Se trataba de una figura grande, casi de mi tamaño, aunque permanecía encogida y varios pasos detrás de la luz. Se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar con nerviosismo, y eso logró que se formara un nudo en mi garganta. Esos sí eran los movimientos que buscaba. Aquellos que recordaba con tanta nitidez como aquella con la que los veía ahora.

Incapaz de moverme, rogué para mis adentros que esos ojos… aquellos que había estado esperando tanto tiempo, me miraran; aquellos que pensé que esperaría por siempre. Y entonces lo hicieron, me vieron, y solo pude tomar aire con fuerza, recordando de repente que debía respirar.

Eran _sus_ ojos… pero esta vez estaban en el duro y anguloso rostro de un hombre. Di un paso hacia aquella tenue luz que los ojos emanaban sin darle crédito a lo que veía… era ella. De pronto, mis pies cobraron vida de nuevo, y en un segundo, estaba abrazando a aquel hombre grande y musculoso, que no era nadie más que aquella mujer delicada y perfecta a la que amaba.

Reconocí la forma en la que sus brazos me rodeaban, y me reí como un niño, sin poder creer que fuera cierto. Sentía una extraña sensación en las venas, pero sabía que solo era la adrenalina corriendo por ellas.

Vagamente, como si lo hicieran a kilómetros de distancia, escuché a Wanda hablar y luego pasos alejándose. Pero no les presté la menor atención… ella estaba bien. Estaba conmigo… Comencé a llorar en sus brazos como un idiota, sin dejar de reír. El mundo volvía a ser un lugar digno en el que vivir.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo nos quedamos quietos, pero en realidad, todo lo demás había desaparecido para mí.

Me alejé un poco y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Tenía la misma postura que solía adoptar los primeros días que había pasado en las cuevas, y por alguna razón, eso hizo que riera de nuevo. Quizás estuviera perdiendo la cabeza.

- Vaya cuerpo el que escogiste –solté a modo de broma, pero luego una lágrima se escapó por mi mejilla. No podía contener la alegría de mi pecho.

Ella se ruborizó, justo como siempre solía hacerlo, aunque ahora se veía fuera de lugar en ese rostro. Era muy difícil encajar aquellas facciones con sus movimientos y sus expresiones, así que me concentré en sus ojos. Solo en ella. Me perdí por un momento en ese increíble reflejo que le provocaba la luz de la luna, pero entonces sus manos tomaron las mías, que aún permanecían en su rostro, y las alejó con delicadeza. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

- ¿No lo reconoces? –preguntó con suavidad. Su tono también era el correcto, pero era extraño escuchar su grave voz, y me tomó un momento poder comprender sus palabras. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a quién se refería, ella se alejó un paso y cerró los párpados, permitiendo que me concentrara únicamente en el rostro.

Tenía razón, había algo increíblemente familiar en él. Me detuve un minuto para identificar por qué me parecía tan conocido. Lo había visto antes, estaba seguro. Lo miré con detenimiento, intentando separar a Luz de él, y entonces lo reconocí. Lo había visto miles de veces en mis recuerdos. O más bien, en _sus _recuerdos. Era Corriente. Este cuerpo le pertenecía.

Recordaba haberlo visto en el espejo, y en montones de fotografías y reflejos. Era aquel cuerpo al que Corriente recordaba como suyo, al que volvería una vez que hubiera terminado conmigo. Me estremecí, pero entonces Luz abrió los ojos, y supe que no había nada que temer. Ella tragó con dificultad, su expresión parecía torturada.

- Me pusieron en su cuerpo cuando notaron que había intentado darme muerte –explicó-. El último recuerdo, el que debí revivir, me mostró que aún estabas con vida. Había un sanador entre ellos, tenían prevista la situación, así que actuaron rápido. No fue difícil revertir los efectos del veneno.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y deseé poder hacer algo para consolarla.

- Creí que podría ayudarte si me quedaba con ellos, pero comenzaron a interrogarme, a custodiarme.

- ¿Te lastimaron? –susurré en un hilo de voz, atragantándome con la ira y conteniendo la rabia. Si lo habían hecho, los cazaría a todos y cada uno. Pero ella ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

- Solo me preguntaron si quería ir a otros planetas. Me lo sugirieron, pero no quería. No sabiendo que te habían atrapado –hizo una pausa y su voz se quebró cuando un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro-. Quise hacer algo, Jay, lo juro. En serio lo intenté.

Me acerqué de nuevo y la abracé con toda mi fuerza, aunque se sintiera extraño que fuera casi de mi tamaño. Nos quedamos de pie por un largo momento, en el que ella lloraba en mi hombro en silencio. Luego me alejé lentamente y me senté en el piso, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared e indicándole que se sentara a mi lado. Así lo hizo, antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, escondiendo su rostro.

- ¿Por qué no viniste? –susurré. Negó con la cabeza.

- No tenía caso, sabía que tú no estarías aquí. Y luego, cuando ocurrieron los incidentes, se anunció que había humanos sueltos. Comenzaron a vigilar las calles, y no podía arriesgarme, necesitaba saber que no me seguirían.

- ¿Así que esperaste?

- Les pedí que me reintegraran. No hay almas que mantengan prisioneras a otras en contra de su voluntad, así que me reubicaron con la compañera de Corriente de Fuego. Dijeron que ella se sentía sola, que quizás podría consolarla.

- ¿Es la muchacha con la que viniste? –asintió con la cabeza contra mi hombro.

- No quería venir siendo… bueno… ella lo extrañaba. Me contó todo sobre cómo se habían conocido, aunque yo ya tenía sus recuerdos. Provenían del Planeta de Fuego. Ella solía ser un Comedor de Fuego. Y él una flor.

Cerré los ojos e intenté perderme en el tono de sus palabras. Podía reconocerlo incluso con la voz grave y áspera de Corriente.

- Él se volvió un Comedor de Fuego para poder conocerla. Renunció a todo lo que conocía, pues había sido una flor desde su origen. Han sido compañeros desde entonces…

Su voz se fue apagando lentamente, como si se hubiera quedado sin aire.

- Es extraño que jamás pensara en ella –solté, pensando en voz alta.

- Tiene sentido. Él desearía protegerla. Ella fue herida por humanos hace unos cuantos años. Vivían juntos, cerca de un bosque, y al parecer había un grupo de humanos cerca, escondiéndose en las profundidades del bosque. Corriente había salido a cumplir con sus tareas comunitarias, y ella se había quedado sola. Supongo que los humanos entraron a la casa pensando que estaría vacía, pero al encontrarla, le dispararon. Fue entonces cuando Corriente se convirtió en un buscador. Juró que encontraría a todos y cada uno de los humanos que quedaran.

Noté que su voz sonaba como si estuviera llorando.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunté.

- ¿Qué sucedió con él? –replicó ella a su vez. Parecía nerviosa.

- Lo enviamos al Planeta de las Flores –respondí, y para mi sorpresa, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Lo odiará –repuso. Me encogí de hombros. No era un asunto que me preocupara demasiado-. Ella quiere ir con él –agregó luego, con un tono mucho más serio-. Por eso está aquí. Le aterrorizan los humanos, pero si existía la más mínima chance de encontrarlo…

- ¿Tú le contaste sobre nosotros?

- Cuando supe que era de fiar. Le conté sobre ti. Solicitamos aportar a la comunidad atendiendo una gasolinera cerca de las cuevas. Le dije que cuando fuera seguro, alguien vendría a buscarnos. No mencioné dónde estaban, pero sí dije que no lo matarías. Le dije que lo enviarías lejos… así que desde entonces, tenemos un trato.

- ¿Un trato? –asintió.

- Yo la ayudaría a llegar hasta él. Y ella me ayudaría a quedarme contigo.

- ¿Ayudarte?

- No necesitará su cuerpo una vez que la enviemos con él –se incorporó para mirarme y noté que sus ojos brillaban. La luz del amanecer hacía que se vieran casi dorados. Era la mirada que hubiera dado mi vida por recuperar.

- Te amo tanto –susurré. Había deseado tanto volver a decírselo. Y la sonrisa que me obsequió fue la más maravillosa que podría haberme imaginado. Incluso en ese rostro, era _su_ sonrisa.

- ¿Aun así? –bromeó desviando la mirada hacia abajo, señalando su cuerpo con un gesto. Apoyé mi mano en su rostro para que me mirara de nuevo. No quería despegar mis ojos de los suyos, de ella.

- Te amaría sin importar lo que fueras –respondí con seguridad. Me acerqué despacio y rocé mis labios con los suyos, aun mirándola a los ojos. Apenas se trató de una caricia. Tenía que admitir que no me atrevía a más, no podía asegurar que ella se sintiera de la misma manera.

Me abrazó con fuerza después de eso, y de nuevo sentí que estaba completo.

- Te extrañé muchísimo –susurró cerca de mi oído. Y con esa simple frase, supe que todo estaría bien. Supe que podríamos estar juntos después de todo.

- No más que yo a ti –respondí con franqueza.

**N/A: Falta el epílogo, pero porfis, dejen coments, son importantes para mí, y siempre estoy abierta a críticas! :D**


End file.
